The Calm Before the Storm: Year 1
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Hailey Potter has been living with the Dursleys for most of her life, believing that her parents were killed in a car accident for ten years. She doesn't know the actual truth about her heritage and who her parents were. However, that's all about to change when a mysterious letter arrives in the mail that's addressed to her. Slight AU.
1. The Disappearing Glass

A/N: I apologize for throwing in another Girl-Who-Lives story. I was hoping to sort of shake things up a little with this one. Hopefully it's not to OOC.

Elizabeth Gillies is the face-claim for Hailey Potter.

* * *

When the sun rose, Hailey Potter was still asleep in the cupboard under the stairs, but not for very long.

"Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia shouted. Hailey woke up with a start at the interruption of her dream. Petunia rapped on the door one more. "Up!" She screeched one more time and Hailey heard her aunt walk into the kitchen. There was a clang as Aunt Petunia put the frying pan on the stove.

Hailey rolled over onto her back and thought about her dream, which involved a lot of strange green light.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

"Nearly," Hailey replied, rolling her eyes at her aunt's demanding tone.

"Hurry up. I want you to look after the bacon and don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday." Hailey groaned. "What did you say?" Her aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing…" Hailey replied. She wasn't sure how she managed to forget Dudley's birthday since it was constantly thrown in her face by her aunt, uncle, and cousin. She sat up on her bed and started looking for her socks. The only new articles of clothing she gets was underwear and training bras; while the rest was from second-hand clothing stores. Aunt Petunia would bring home bags full of clothing and Hailey had to look through them to find clothes that actually fit her. It was because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't want to look odd if Hailey walked around wearing Dudley's large old boy clothing, even though some of his clothes ended up in her cupboard.

Hailey found her socks and pulled a spider off of it. Bugs didn't bother her, like they did to some of the girls at school, since her cupboard was full of them and that was where she slept.

She got dressed, putting on one of the nicer looking skirts with minimum suspicious looking stains and her favourite light blue shirt, that served as her pajama top. She ran her fingers through her hair to get some of the tangles out and moved her bangs a little to the side to get them out of her eyes. Petunia would've gotten mad if she didn't look presentable for Dudley's day and would've made her change clothes until her aunt deemed her presentable enough to get out of the cupboard. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

She was greeted by a long line of pictures of her cousin on the wall, from when he was a baby up to his recent age. Some might wonder why there weren't any pictures of her, but that was a different story that she doesn't want to get into. She went down the hall and into the kitchen.

She saw that the table was nearly hidden by presents and saw that it looked like Dudley had gotten the new computer that he wanted, a new television, and a racing bike. She wasn't sure why Dudley wanted the racing bike since he hated exercise — unless one counts punching people as exercise. Luckily, she wasn't one of Dudley's punching bags, but he did pull her hair, pinch her, and push and shove her when his parents weren't looking. Sometimes Dudley and his gang chased after her, but they couldn't catch her, since she was very fast and she often hid in the girls' lavatory and the school library to wait them out, because they didn't dare go in there. It didn't take long for them to get bored of waiting and left to find another victim.

Maybe it had something to do with living in a cupboard, but she was thin and small for her age. She had knobby knees, a narrow face with a slightly pointed chin. Her dark auburn hair went down to her elbows and she had grayish hazel eyes. The only thing that she even liked about her appearance was her hair and the thin lightning bolt scar on her forehead which was to be kept hidden by her bangs. She had gotten the scar in the car crash that had killed her parents from what her aunt had told her.

Uncle Vernon had entered the kitchen right as Hailey was turning the bacon over. In greeting, Vernon said, "Brush your hair!"

About once a week, Vernon would look over the newspaper to shout at Hailey that she needed to brush her hair, even though she doesn't own a brush. She must have had more haircuts than every girl her age because she would get a haircut to get shorter hair so her aunt and uncle wouldn't buy her any hair care products. For some reason, her hair would grow back to the same elbow length in an hour.

Hailey was frying eggs by the time Dudley walked in with his mother. Dudley had a large pink face, no neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often says that he looks like an angel while Hailey often says that he looks like a pig wearing a wig.

She set the plate of eggs and bacon on the table, which was hard since there wasn't much room with Dudley's presents in the way.

Dudley was counting the presents and his face fell, "Thirty-six." He looked up at his parents. "That's two less than last year."

Hailey was a little surprised over the fact that Dudley managed to do the math like that.

"You haven't counted Aunt Marge's present. See, it's here hiding under this big one from mummy and daddy," Petunia said.

"All right, thirty-seven then," Dudley said, going red in the face.

Hailey could see that Dudley was going to have a fit, started wolfing down her bacon just in case Dudley decided to flip the table over.

Petunia saw the danger coming, said, "We'll buy another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that? _Two_ more presents?"

Dudley thought for a moment and said, slowly, "So, I'll have thirty…thirty…" He looked at Hailey and pointed at her, "You! How much is that?"

"Thirty-nine. You'll have thirty-nine presents," Hailey said, nearly bitter. She never received a present before unless one counts getting a pen from Dudley's drill company once a year as a present and she never received that on her birthday or Christmas.

"Oh," Dudley said, sitting down heavily, and grabbing the nearest present, "All right."

Uncle Vernon chuckled and ruffled Dudley's hair. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy."

At that moment, the telephone rang and Petunia told Hailey to wash the dishes and went to go answer it. Hailey went to scrub the frying pan as Dudley unwrapped a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping off the wrapping paper on a wristwatch when Petunia walked in, looking angry.

"Bad news, Vernon." Petunia said, "Mrs Figg has broken her leg and she can't take _her_." She jerked her head in Hailey's direction.

Dudley's mouth dropped in horror and Hailey nearly dropped the frying pan in shock, while her heart sped up. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents take him and one of Dudley's friends out to the amusement park, hamburger places, or to the movies for the day. Every year she was left behind with Mrs Figg, who was a mad old lady who lived two streets away. She hated it there because the whole house smelt like boiled cabbage and Mrs Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she ever owned. Hailey knew that she should feel sorry for Mrs Figg, but at least it was a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tufty again.

Petunia asked, "Now what?" She looked furiously at Hailey as though she planned it.

Uncle Vernon suggested, "We can always phone Marge."

"Don't be silly. Marge hates the girl," Petunia snapped.

The reason why Marge hated Hailey wasn't really her fault, but she got blamed anyway. When she was around five, one of Marge's dogs was chasing after her and somehow, the dog's fur turned blue, and Marge hated her ever since. She set the frying pan on the dish rack to dry and picked up a plate to wash.

"What about what's-her-name…Yvonne?" Vernon asked.

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Petunia.

Hailey was trying to figure out a way to voice her thoughts on being left behind. She needed to tread carefully on the subject. She needed to figure out a way to plant the idea in their head before they decide to leave her with someone else.

Dudley said, "Or you could leave _her_ here." Hailey looked at him, nearly dropping the plate because Dudley said that. She knew that it was because Dudley didn't want her to intrude on his special birthday, but wanting her to stay behind?

Aunt Petunia turned to her son to say, "And find the place in ruins?"

The Potter girl almost rolled her eyes. "I won't blow up the house." She did want to stay behind so that she would be able to watch what she wanted to watch, maybe even play a game on Dudley's computer, or catch up on a book without getting interrupted.

"I suppose we can take her with us to the zoo." Aunt Petunia said, "And leave her in the car."

Hailey looked over her shoulder at her aunt and thought, _as if I won't blow up the car, too?_ She went back to scrubbing a plate.

"The car's new," Vernon said, "I won't have her sit in it alone."

Dudley began to cry, but Hailey knew he was faking it since he hadn't cried in a long time. She knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, he'll get anything he wanted.

Petunia went to go comfort Dudley who was still wailing. "I…don't…want…her…t-t-to…come! She…always…sp-spoils…everything!"

Hailey choose to ignore that comment as she poured more soap on the sponge she was using, knowing that she was better off keeping her back turned towards them. The doorbell rang and Petunia went to go answer it. The next thing Hailey knew, someone pulled on her hair and she yelped in surprise, nearly dropping the plate she was holding.

She glanced over to see Piers's mother leave the kitchen and looked at Piers himself. He was a scrawny boy and had a face that reminded Hailey of a rat. He always held other people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. She hated Piers as much as she hated Dudley, who had stopped crying at once.

There was no further argument made on Hailey's arrangement. When they got to the car, Vernon had taken her to the side. "There would be no funny business or you won't have any meals for a week." Hailey nodded and Vernon told her to get in the car.

She ended up sitting between Piers and Dudley. Piers kept pinching her, punching her arm, digging his sharp elbow in her ribs, and grabbing her bra-strap and releasing it. At school, other girls had constantly teased her over Piers's relentless teasing by saying that he fancied her. Hailey knew that it was because Piers enjoyed Dudley's reactions whenever Piers tormented her.

When they got to the zoo, Dudley had pushed many families out of his way so he can get to the entrance where a lady was selling ice cream.

 _Leave it to Dudley to find the nearest food source,_ she thought as she followed after her family and Piers.

The Dursleys bought large chocolate ice cream cones for Dudley and Piers, but before they could hurry away, the lady asked what Hailey wanted and before the Potter girl could even give the lady her choice, Vernon got her a cheap lemon ice pop.

 _It's not that bad,_ she thought as she licked the lemon ice pop, while watching a gorilla scratch its head. _It looks like Dudley,_ she grinned. She should've known better to smile because Piers walked over and yanked on her hair. She screamed in surprise and dropped her lemon ice pop. Some adults had looked over to see what was going on.

"Let's keep moving," Petunia said, ushering her niece along. Hailey knew that it was because her aunt just wanted to avoid having her make another scene.

They went to different exhibits in a pattern of what Dudley wanted to see instead of going in a zigzag route like what most families probably did.

Hailey's favourite exhibit must have been the polar bears and she felt a tingle when she overheard her aunt telling Dudley that it was Grandmother Evans's favourite animal. At least it was something to make her feel a little closer to the family she never really knew.

She was starting to feel like she was having a good day. She made sure to stand a little farther away and next to Aunt Petunia in case Dudley and Piers got bored and decide to shove her back and forth between them, with their shoulders.

For lunch, they ate at the zoo restaurant and Hailey ended up with the cheapest hamburger on the menu. When Dudley threw a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Hailey tried to pretend that she wasn't with the people with the tantrum throwing boy. She wasn't sure if it worked, but it didn't hurt to try anyway. She rolled her eyes when Uncle Vernon got Dudley another knickerbocker glory, but she was surprised when she was allowed to finish the first one.

After eating, the boys wanted to go to the reptile house. At first, Hailey refused to go in there, but Aunt Petunia had to drag her in there before she made another scene.

It was cool and dark in the reptile house, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all kinds of lizards and snakes crawled and slithered over bits of wood and stone. When she looked around, she realized she had nothing to be scared off since the reptiles were in glass tanks.

Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick man-crushing pythons. Dudley found the largest snake in the place, which could've wrapped its body around Vernon's car and crush into a rubbish can lid, but it looked like it was sleeping.

Hailey leaned over to take a look but backed away, when she realized she was standing a little to close to Piers.

"Make it move," Dudley whined to his father. Vernon tapped on the glass, but it didn't budge. "Do it again." Dudley ordered and Vernon tapped on the glass with his knuckles, but the snake didn't bother. "This is boring," Dudley stated and went to look at a different snake.

The Dursleys and Piers followed after him, but Hailey stayed where she was. She read the placard seeing that snake was a Brazilian Boa Constrictor who was bred in the zoo.

She looked at the glistening, brown coils and wouldn't be surprised if the poor thing was dead instead of asleep. She certainly would if her only company was people drumming on the glass. She thought that living in a glass tank would've been worse than living in the cupboard where her aunt pounded on the door to wake her up. At least she was allowed to visit the rest of the house, go outside, and even go to Mrs Figg's house.

The boa constrictor suddenly opened its eyes and Hailey looked back at the magnificent creature. It slowly raised its head and winked at her.

She blinked a few times, _did I just see that?_ She looked around and saw that no one was watching her. She looked back at the boa constrictor and winked back at it. The snake jerked its head to Dudley and Uncle Vernon, and then looked at Hailey.

" _I get that all the time,"_ the snake's expression seemed to say.

"I bet," she murmured at the glass. "It must get really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously and Hailey looked at the placard again. "I bet you would really love to go to Brazil, huh?" The snake nodded again.

"Dudley! Mr Dursely! Come and look at this snake! You won't _believe_ what its doing!" Piers shouted, causing her and the snake to jump.

Dudley went waddling to the boa constrictor's tank as fast as he can. "Move it!" He shoved Hailey to the side and she hit the ground. She winced as her palms and knee scratched against the cement. She looked at her scrapped palms and looked up because Dudley and Piers started howling in horror.

She looked over to see what they screaming about, when she saw that it looked like the front glass of the boa constrictor's tank was missing along with the boa constrictor. The snake slithered by Hailey and she jumped up to get away from it. She backed away from the snake in horror, but it just slithered right by her.

She could've sworn she heard it hiss, "Brazil, here I come. Thanksss, Amiga," as it went by. She couldn't see where it went as the patrons of the reptile house ran to the exit screaming in horror.

Her heart was beating rapidly, as she looked for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Dudley even _Piers_ , but she couldn't find either of them. She finally saw Piers running to the exit, but she noticed that something brown was following after him. Someone roughly grabbed her upper arm and started to drag her to the exit. She was about ready to start kicking and screaming, but she saw that it was Uncle Vernon dragging her away, while the keeper of the reptile house was repeating, "what happened to the glass?"

* * *

In the main officer, the zoo director had made Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon strong tea, and his assistant had gotten biscuits for the kids, but Petunia and Vernon gave the biscuits to Piers and Dudley, who obnoxiously ate them in front of Hailey.

The zoo director apologized over and over for the boa constrictor incident. Piers and Dudley proceeded to pretend to stutter and mumble over the incident as soon as they finished eating the biscuits. The zoo director gave them all year round tickets, but Hailey didn't bother saying anything about it, because she knew that someone else in Dudley's gang would get their grubby paws on hers.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were back in the Dursley's car, with Hailey between Piers and Dudley, again.

"The snake nearly bit my leg off." Dudley complained to his parents and Hailey rolled her eyes.

"It nearly squeezed me to death," Piers whined.

Hailey may have rolled her eyes even harder and pointed out, "Actually, it bit playfully at your heels." She suddenly took two elbows to her ribs courtesy of Dudley and Piers. Dudley used his forearm to push Hailey to Piers, who used his forearm to push her back to Dudley. They two switched tactics and decided to sandwich her instead, using their shoulders to press her against each other.

"Interesting," Piers said, "since you were the one that was talking to it."

Hailey was trying to wiggle out from between them. "As if I caused the glass to disappear? It's not my fault that it disappeared like magic." She realized she used the "M" word which was forbidden in the Dursley household and she glanced at her uncle who was, surprisingly, calm.

After they dropped Piers off, who gave one last pinch to Hailey's ribs; Uncle Vernon started speaking incoherently, until they got to Number 4 Privet Drive. Hailey was rubbing her ribs when Vernon managed to say to her, "you—cupboard—now—no meals!"

Aunt Petunia grabbed Hailey by her upper arm and dragged her to the cupboard. Petunia shoved Hailey in there, closed the door, and closed the slot, driving her into darkness.

She sat on her bed in darkness for a few minutes, rubbing her ribs and trying to figure out why her aunt and uncle hated the word "magic". The slot opened up again and Vernon looked at her through it. He had calmed down enough to say menacingly to her, "There's no such thing as magic." He closed the slot again, putting the Potter girl in darkness again.

* * *

A/N: I tried to keep it as close to canon as I can, but in future chapters, it would be different, but I hope to keep it as close to the book as I possibly can. I figured that the Dursleys would treat her a little differently since she's a girl and all, with Dudley not hitting her, but still finding ways to bully her.


	2. The Mysterious Letters

The Boa Constrictor Incident gave Hailey the longest punishment she could remember having, since it lasted till the summer holiday started. When Hailey was allowed out of the cupboard, she found out Dudley had broken his new video camera, crashed the remote control airplane, and during the first time out riding his racing bike; he knocked down Mrs Figg as she was crossing Privet Drive on her crunches. She even found out which school she was going to, while Dudley and Piers were going to Smeltings.

Dudley had told her, "You know, they stuff people's heads in the toilets at Stonewall High. Yes, even girls. Do you want to go upstairs and practice?"

"You've been alive for eleven years. I think it's time that you know which gender you are." She had replied and ran like hell before Dudley figured out what she meant by that.

Ever since the summer holiday started, she was trying to hide from Dudley's gang as much as possible because they show up every day and she usually hid at the library since they were never went in there. She was in her cupboard reading a school library book that she had conveniently "forgotten" to return, when someone banged her cupboard door.

"Get out! We know you're in there!" Piers shouted sounding a little smug.

She nearly dropped the book, realizing that the gang was about to enjoy their favourite game: Hailey Hunting. She cursed her momentary lapse of stupidity and closed the book. She wished Dudley and Piers went to Smeltings already.

Someone hit the door again and Piers shouted, "Open up, Potter!"

Hailey thought about the positions that the boys would be in. They would be in a curve, blocking off potential of escape routes. Dudley would be in front of the cupboard door since he was the leader. Piers would be next to Dudley, by Dudley's right arm, next to the kitchen. Gordon, Dennis, and Malcolm would be near the front door.

She would have to crawl through or around their legs or she could always give them a distraction, which consisted of her throwing her underwear or a bra at them, since they were usually grossed out at that. It was odd because Piers loves snapping her bra-strap, but it was probably because her shirt covered it.

She figured out what to do. She opened the door and ran out right into Piers's arms, giving him a huge hug. She cried dramatically, "oh, Piers, you silly boy! Of course I like you, too!"

Dudley and his gang seemed a bit stunned at the random burst of affection, Piers even more. She shoved Piers into the wall and ran through the kitchen, into the backyard. She threw herself behind the hedges and the guys came running out of the house with cries of, "Where did she go". Through the leaves, she watched as the gang looked around for her, heard them call her name, get bored looking for her, and went inside. She was left alone to her thoughts of Stonewall High.

Since Dudley was their leader, Gordon, Dennis, and Malcolm would be a bit lost without him, but those two would figure something out, eventually. Maybe she'll get lucky and they'll never cross paths there, but she knew that would never happen. If Dudley's story was true about girls getting their heads shoved in toilets, she was going to have to avoid those girls and possibly guys, if Dudley and his gang was anything to go by. She started planning her escape routes. The library was her usual go-to escape, but who knew how many people would be in there, but at least a teacher would be there to make sure no one got hurt. Going to teachers seemed perfect, but then again she couldn't hide out in the library and hang out with teachers forever.

While it seemed like a long time hiding out in the hedges, she got up, and tiptoed back to her cupboard, so she can finish reading her book.

* * *

The next morning, Hailey woke up to a terrible stench going through the house. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to eat it. She got dressed and went in the kitchen to see what was dying in there. Aunt Petunia finished taking pictures of Dudley wearing a ridiculous Smeltings uniform and she nearly broke two ribs trying hard not to laugh at him. Uncle Vernon was reading his newspaper and Dudley was admiring his Smeltings stick.

She composed herself and looked in the metal tub that was in the sink. She saw dirty rags in grey water and looked at her aunt. "What's in there?"

Aunt Petunia's lips thinned as they usually did when Hailey asked a question. She said simply, "Your school uniform."

Hailey looked back in the tub, "Oh. I was unaware that wet clothes were supposed to be part of the uniform."

"Don't be stupid. I'm dyeing all of your clothes and some of Dudley's old clothes grey because I'm not wasting money on buying you a school uniform," Aunt Petunia snapped. "It'll look like everyone else's when I'm done."

Hailey doubted that and tried to picture herself wearing some of Dudley's clothes at Stonewall. It would probably look like a large pile of fabric moving on its own. She went to sit at the table and heard the mail slot click and the flop of mail hitting the ground.

Vernon said, "Get the mail, Dudley."

"Make Hailey get it," Dudley countered.

"Get the mail, girl," Vernon ordered Hailey.

"Make Dudley get it," Hailey replied.

"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley," Vernon ordered.

Hailey was hit in the knee with the stick and she got up quickly. She limped into the hallway while rubbing her knee, which was probably going to bruise the next day. She gathered the mail, which was a postcard from Aunt Marge, a bill, and noticed a letter addressed to her.

She wondered if maybe she forgot to return some books to the library and looked at the letter again. It was thick and heavy, made out of yellowish parchment. She remembered that notes from the library never looked like that and saw that the address was written in green-ink:

 _Miss H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

She noticed that there was no postage stamp and turned it over to see a purple wax seal with a coat of arms with a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large _H_.

"Hurry up, girl! What are you doing? Checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon shouted and then chuckled at his joke. She walked in, dropped the postcard and bill in front of her uncle and sat down to open her yellow envelope. She popped the wax seal and took out the same thick, heavy material that made up the envelope.

Dudley shouted, "Dad! Dad! She got a letter!"

Suddenly the letter was ripped out of Hailey's hands and she shouted, "Hey! That was mine!"

"Who'd be writing to you, besides the library?" Vernon sneered and looked at the envelope.

He went red to green and then greyish white, like the old porridge that Hailey was forced to eat two months ago. Vernon gasped out, "P-P-Petunia."

Dudley tried grabbing the letter, but Vernon held it over his head.

Aunt Petunia took it and read the first line, then grabbed her throat and made a choking noise, "Vernon—oh my goodness—Vernon!"

Dudley seemed to have gotten frustrated over being ignored and gave his dad a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. Hailey nearly winced in sympathy for her uncle.

"I want to read the letter!" Dudley shouted.

"No, I should read it! It's _mine_!" Hailey shouted at Dudley, who swung the stick at her in return, but she managed to get out out of the way.

"Get out, both of you," Vernon croaked out, stuffing the letter in the envelope.

Dudley was frozen in his spot and Hailey glared at her uncle, "I want my letter!"

"Let _me_ read it," Dudley said furiously.

Vernon yelled, "Out!" He grabbed Hailey's upper arm and grabbed Dudley by the scruff of his neck and promptly threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door in their faces.

Hailey was stunned over the fact that she got a letter, Dudley didn't get his way, and her aunt and uncle reacting like that. She was shoved into the wall and Dudley leaned down to listen through the keyhole. She went to the living room, which was connected to the dining room, which was connected to another kitchen door. She crouched down by the chair and couch trying to stay hidden so she can listen.

"But what should we do?" Petunia asked. "Should we write back? Tell them that we don't want—"

"No," Vernon said gruffly. "We'll do nothing. We'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer…yes…we'll do nothing."

Petunia started, "but—"

"I'm not having one in this house! We swore that when we took her in, we'll stamp out that dangerous nonsense!" Vernon shouted.

Hailey was confused. What dangerous nonsense? What was she? She wasn't a criminal or anything; unless conveniently "forgetting" to return a book to the school library was a criminal offense. Whatever it was, did it have something to do with this H person who knew where she slept?

Suddenly, Petunia was standing in front of her, "What do you think you're doing?"

Hailey looked at her and at the ground, "Just…just…looking for my lost pen that Uncle Vernon had given me."

Aunt Petunia grabbed her by her ear and started pulling her to the cupboard. "Get in there." She muttered, "going around, eavesdropping on private conversations like your blasted father."

"My…my…father?" Hailey stuttered out and she was unceremoniously shoved into the cupboard and the door closed on her. From what she saw before the door closed, even Dudley looked a little confused.

Now all she had was that her parents died in a car accident and her dad used to eavesdrop.

 _We're such an impressive bunch,_ she thought, bitterly.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, when someone knocked on the door to her cupboard. "Come in," she called out. She closed the book and set it on the bed next to her.

Uncle Vernon walked in and sat down on the bed, nearly sitting on the book Hailey was rereading.

Hailey asked, "where's my letter?"

Vernon tried to play dumb, "What letter?"

"You know, the one that was addressed to me," Hailey said.

"It must've been a mistake," her uncle said. "I burnt it."

"It _wasn't_ a mistake since it had my cupboard on it," Hailey pointed out.

"Silence!" Uncle Vernon roared and a few spiders landed on Hailey's head. She casually removed them and released them on the floor. Her uncle took a few deep breathes and forced a smile. "Er…yes…you know—about this cupboard. Your aunt and I were talking; we think that it's unbecoming of a growing young lady to be sleeping in here with all these spiders. We think that it would be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

Hailey eyed her uncle, "Why?"

"Don't ask questions!" Her uncle shouted. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

Hailey nodded and gathered her stuff in a tattered messenger bag that she got from a second-hand store when she was six.

It took one trip to get to Dudley's second bedroom. There were four rooms, one for her aunt and uncle, one for visitors which was Aunt Marge, one for Dudley, and the last room was for Dudley's broken things. There were shelves lined with books that Dudley never read, which she knew she was going to read later on.

She could hear Dudley sobbing downstairs, "I don't want _her_ in there…I need that room…Make her get out."

Hailey sighed and stretched out on the bed. There were times she wanted to be in Dudley's second bedroom, but now it was just a hollow victory without having that letter to read.

* * *

The next morning, Dudley was in shock. He had done everything he could to get his room back, but nothing worked. Hailey had dressed in her recently dyed grey clothing. The only thing that didn't suffer the fate of the grey dye job was her favourite light blue shirt and the dark blue skirt. She was at the kitchen table regretting the fact that she hadn't opened the letter in the hall.

She heard the familiar click of the mail slot and then jumped up to get the mail, but Vernon managed to grab her around the waist as she made her way to the kitchen door. Vernon looked at Dudley, "You! Get the mail!"

Dudley sputtered and then he went in the hall banging his Smeltings stick. There was a silence then he called out, "She got another one! Miss H. Potter, the Smallest Bedroom 4 Privet Drive!"

Vernon threw Hailey to the ground and ran into the hall. Hailey got up and ran into the hall to see her uncle wrestling with Dudley to get to the letter. Hailey ran down the hall and jumped onto her uncle's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. She tried crawling over Vernon but she got hit with the Smeltings stick and she ended up on the floor in pain, clutching her stomach, watching as Vernon held up the yellow letter in victory.

Vernon looked at Dudley, "You! Go to your room!" He looked down at his niece and pointed at her, "you! Go to your cupboard—I mean your room!"

Hailey and Dudley did as they were told, but she gave one last glare to her uncle as she walked up the stairs. When she got to her room, she slammed the door shut to show her displeasure at not getting what was hers in the first place.

"Don't slam doors!" Vernon roared up the stairs.

Hailey rolled her eyes, as she started pacing, trying to form a plan. Somehow the mysterious writer knew that she didn't get her letter the first time and sent her a second one. So, what's stopping them from sending her a third letter? She needed to be ready for the third letter. She needed to get up before the Dursleys and needed to get to the door first. And if that one didn't work she needed a Plan B…

* * *

The alarm clock, that Dudley broke which Hailey managed to repair, went off at six in the morning. She dressed quickly and quietly, trying hard not to wake the Durselys. She made her way down the stairs and stepped on something that was warm and alive.

She jumped up, squealing in surprise. Her uncle seemed to have made the same plan as her. She got yelled at for thirty minutes and was told to go make him a cup of tea. She shuffled off to the kitchen, made the tea, and came back right to see three letters land in Vernon's lap, which he proceeded to tear into pieces in front of her.

* * *

On Friday, Hailey decided to use Plan B. She woke up at six in the morning again, and went to sneak out to the backyard so can go around to the front yard. She was going to sit outside and wait for the mailman to show up. She was planning on getting the mail from the mailman before the Dursleys can so she can get to her letter and read it before they can destroy it. She waved to Mrs Figg who hobbled by on her crutches and waved to some people in cars who happened to drive by. She realized that Plan B had a downside because she had to use the toilet.

She ran round to the backyard, through the kitchen, down the hall, to the stairs, and ran straight into Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They let her use the toilet, but locked her into her room to make sure that she couldn't get to the mail.

By Friday morning, she was locked inside her room, all the way into Saturday morning to make sure she doesn't sneak out of the house and wait for the mailman again.

* * *

By Sunday, the entire house was nearly boarded up and Hailey was allowed outside of her room in the morning since the mail doesn't run on Sundays.

Vernon was gleeful, but tired. "No posts on Sundays. No damn letters—"

Something came whizzing out of the chimney, hitting Vernon on the back of the head. Thirty or forty letters came shooting out of the chimney.

Hailey looked at the letters and decided to go low. She dove to the ground trying to grab one when Petunia grabbed her around her waist, pulling her off the floor, while Vernon handled Dudley, who had gone for the air to try and get a letter. They ended up in the hallway, listening to letters hitting objects in the living room.

"That does it!" Uncle Vernon shouted, pulling small tufts off his mustache. "I want you all back here in five minutes! We're going away! Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked intimidating with half of his mustache gone, so no one argued with him.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were in the car, speeding away from 4 Privet Drive. They drove, and drove, with Aunt Petunia not asking what was going on.

Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction. Hailey looked behind her, trying to see who might be following them, but she didn't see the same car twice. Now that she thought about the events, it kind of made sense. Her aunt and uncle were terrified of these people who knew that she lived in the cupboard, knew that she switched rooms, and knew that she wasn't receiving her letters. Whatever was in the letters, it was something that horrified her aunt and uncle. What she couldn't figure out was what the letters contained. Was it some sort of horrifying picture like a person being murdered or something?

Dudley looked at Hailey, "Who wants to write to you that badly?" All she could do was shrug in response.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall, Dudley was howling because he never had a bad day before. He was hungry, he missed five television programs, and he didn't get to blow up an alien on his computer.

They got to the coast and Vernon went inside. Dudley started complaining about missing his favorite show, since it was Monday. It reminded her that since it was Monday, tomorrow must've been her eleventh birthday.

Vernon returned holding a long, thin package, and he was grinning madly. "Found the perfect place. Everyone out!" Hailey didn't like the look on her uncle's face and looked at the long, thin package. Her empty stomach was churning and she had a bad feeling about what was going through her uncle's mind.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, I'm succeeding in making it close to canon but deviating from it if needed.


	3. Keeper of Keys and Grounds

When Hailey left the car, it was cold and it had started raining. Vernon pointed to a large rock out in the sea which had a miserable looking little shack on it, that Hailey was sure it looked ready to come down with just a gust of wind.

Vernon gleefully said, "Storm forecast for tonight." Hailey thought that it was pretty smart for Uncle Vernon. No one would ever think to go out to the shack in the middle of the storm.

They got on a boat that a toothless old man had leant to Uncle Vernon. It was freezing, with icy sea spray, and chilly winds whipping their faces. Hailey wished that she wasn't wearing a grey dress at the time.

She wasn't sure how long it took, but they eventually got to the shack. When they got inside, it smelt like seaweed, the wind whistled through gaps in the walls, and the fireplace was empty and looked damp.

They ate a bag of crisps and a banana, which Uncle Vernon called rations.

"Since you're so damn smart, try starting a fire for us." Vernon ordered, handing her a box of matches and the empty crisp bags. Hailey tried starting it, but since she was shivering, she couldn't strike the matches and she ended up making the crisp bags smoke and shrivel. He looked at his niece and cheerfully said, "You could use some of those damn letters, now, huh?" He was obviously in a good mood, thinking that his plan would work.

Aunt Petunia made a bed for Dudley with moldy blankets on the couch, while she and Vernon took the bed in the next room. Hailey ended up with a thin blanket and she had to find a soft spot on the floor that she could lay on. Her stomach was rumbling with hunger and the storm outside was raging on, which was two things that would make it difficult to fall asleep to.

She looked at the watch that was on Dudley's wrist which was dangling over the couch. She had ten minutes till her eleventh birthday and she watched as the time counted down to midnight. She couldn't help but wonder what the mysterious letter writer was doing or why they were writing to her.

She had five minutes to go and there was a creak outside. She pulled the thin blanket tighter to her and thought, _the shack is going to fall in on us, right?_ She noticed that she had four minutes to go. She wondered if Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back and if she would be able to grab one. She had three minutes to go and heard the sea slapping hard against the rock. Two more minutes to go and she heard a funny crunching noise. _Was that rock hitting the ocean?_ She thought and looked down at the watch. One minute to go. _Maybe I should wake up Dudley to annoy him._ She smiled at the thought and got on her knees. She was ready to grab his arm and shout at him to wake up.

Three…two…one.

 _BOOM!_

The shack shivered and she looked over at the door. It sounded like someone had knocked on the door to come inside. _Maybe it was thunder?_ She thought. No one would be brave enough to go out in the sea in this weather. She certainly wasn't brave enough to do it, even in the rain.

 _BOOM!_

Dudley jerked awake, "Where's the cannon?"

Hailey stood up as Uncle Vernon ran in holding a rifle. Vernon shouted, "Who's there? I'm warning you! I'm armed!" He was trying to look intimidating, but it looked like he was the one who looked _intimidated_.

There was silence and

 _SMASH!_

The door hit the ground and Hailey squeaked. She ran over and hid on the other side of the fireplace. She looked over the edge to see someone standing in the doorway. She can see that the giant man's face was hidden by scraggly hair and a wild, tangled beard. She averted her eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man said gruffly and she looked over to see him put the door back on.

Uncle Vernon pointed the rifle at the giant. "I demand you to leave at once! You're breaking and entering."

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," the man said. He reached over, grabbed the gun, bent it into a knot, and tossed it into the corner. He examined the room and his beetle eyes landed on Hailey. "Ah, there you are."

Hailey's heart was beating rapidly as looked over at the giant, confused. There she was? He was looking for her? She looked into the fierce, wild, shadowy man's beetle eyes to see that they were crinkled at the edges. Was this the mysterious letter writer? She realized she was shaking although she couldn't be sure if it was from nerves or the cold. She stepped away from the fireplace. "Here I am?"

The man turned his back to the Dursleys, "A very happy birthday to yeh." He started looking through his overcoat. "Got summat for yeh here—I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." He took out a slightly squashed white bakery box and handed it to Hailey. She took it and with shaking fingers, managed to open the box. She saw that inside the box was a chocolate cake with the words _Happy Birthday Hailey_ written in green icing.

She looked up at the giant tears, coming to her eyes, a little stunned at receiving a gift, even if was sat on. She managed to say, "I-I…th-thank…who are you?" She sat the box down on the coffee table.

The giant chuckled, "True. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of The Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Hailey's whole arm. "What about some tea, eh?" He rubbed his hands together and looked at the grate with the shriveled chip bags. He snorted and bent down to the grate. She watched his back and he leaned back. There was a roaring fire inside that instantly warmed Hailey.

Hagrid sat on the couch and began taking things out of his coat: a copper teakettle, chipped mugs, a few plates, a fire poker, a squishy packet of sausages, and a bottle of amber liquid which he took a swig of, before he started in on making the sausages.

Soon the hut was filled with the smell of cooking sausages, which stirred Hailey's hunger more and caused her stomach to rumble. It was silent in the hut as Hagrid slid the sausages off the poker onto a plate and Dudley fidgeted a little.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley!" Vernon barked at his son.

Hagrid chuckled darkly, "Yer great puddin' of a son don't need anymore fattening up, Dursely." Hagrid gave the plate of sausages to Hailey, who took them gratefully and ate one.

She never tasted anything so good and she realized that since no one was explaining things, she had to say, "I'm sorry. I still don't know who you are."

Hagrid took a drink of his tea, "Call me Hagrid. Everyone does. I'm the groundskeeper at Hogwarts."

He said Hogwarts so casually, as if Hailey knew what that was. "I'm sorry. What's Hogwarts?" Hagrid looked shocked, "sorry?" she added quickly.

"Sorry?" Hagrid shouted and looked at the Dursleys who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yer weren't gettin' yer letters, but not knowin' about Hogwarts? Did yeh wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

Hailey stared up at Hagrid, with wide eyes. "Learned what?"

"Learned what?" Hagrid thundered, "Now wait just one second!" He leapt to his feet and turned to the Dursleys, who cowered more into the wall if it was possible. "You mean to tell me that this girl doesn't know nothing—bout anything?"

Hailey thought that insulting her intelligence was going too far. She was quite intelligent since her marks were excellent. "That's not true. I'm very smart. I can do math and I know science. I even got a reward for getting the highest marks in my grade."

Hagrid waved his hand, "About _yer_ world. _My_ world. _Our_ world. _Yer parents' world._ "

Hailey was slightly intrigued with the thought of multiple worlds existing. "What world are you talking about?"

Hagrid looked at the Dursleys and boomed, "Dursley!" Hailey jumped a little at that and looked at Uncle Vernon who went pale and whispered something. Hagrid looked at Hailey who looked back at the giant. Hagrid was looking at her wildly. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad. They're _famous_. You're _famous_."

The Potter girl stared up at the giant. "What? My—my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"

Hagrid ran his hands through his hair, "Yeh don' know…yeh don' know." He looked at Hailey in bewilderment, "Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?"

Before Hailey could respond with _"I know I'm a girl, if that's what you're asking,"_ Vernon ordered, "Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you from telling the girl anything!"

Hagrid turned to Vernon and spoke every syllable with rage, "Yeh never told her? Never told her what was left in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' yeh kept it from her, fer all these years?"

"When we took her in, we swore to stomp that nonsense out of her!" Vernon yelled. "I _forbid_ you from telling her!"

Hailey looked at the Dursleys and Hagrid. "Keep from telling me what?" She figured out that when she was moved from the cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom, there was something that they were terrified of. Maybe what Hagrid and the Dursleys were arguing about had to do with this mysterious world that Hagrid was talking about. "Is it this mysterious world what has them scared?"

Hagrid turned to Hailey, "Hailey—"

"Stop! I forbid you!" Vernon yelled and Aunt Petunia gasped in horror.

Hagrid ignored them and continued, "Yer a witch."

"That's a rude thing to say to someone who you just met." Hailey was a little stunned about being called that since she thought she was being nice and hadn't done anything bad.

"It's the truth," Hagrid said. "You'll be a thumpin' good one if yeh trained up a bit."

Hailey looked at the Hagrid, confused. Trained up a little? "I'm just Hailey."

"Tell me "just Hailey", have yeh ever had summat strange happen to yeh?" Hagrid asked.

Hailey thought about the strange things happening to her. Once Dudley and his gang had pinned her to the ground and forcibly shaved her head to where her bangs covered her lightning bolt scar and had tufts of hair poking out. That night she was dreading going to school the next day and the next morning her hair grew back, in the same length it always was in. The other time, Petunia was trying to force her into an ugly light green sweater with red fluff balls and snowflakes that had smiley faces, and with every attempt, the sweater shrunk until it was small enough to fit a hand puppet. Petunia assumed it shrunk in the wash, but Hailey wasn't sure. The other thing was Aunt Marge's dog turning blue. The latest incident was with the Boa Constrictor and slowly she nodded. "So, I'm a witch?"

"Thought so," Hagrid said and reached in his coat. "I think it's time ter read yer letter." He took out the envelope that she had always wanted to read, but had it ripped out of her hands or destroyed before she could even grab it.

She didn't bother looking at the address and opened the envelope to read it.

 **Hogwarts** **School  
** _ **of**_ **Witchcraft** _ **and**_ **Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

Dear Miss H. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no longer than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Hailey had a bunch of questions spring to mind. _Witches and wizards were real? What is Hogwarts? Magic is real? Am I really a witch? Were my parents a witch and wizard? How does one train to become a witch?_

She always thought that witches and wizards only existed in fantasy, something that people can escape into, like the books that she read at the public and school libraries. Her aunt and uncle had forbidden her and Dudley to never watch fantasy movies for some reason, but that didn't stop her from hearing about them at school where classmates talked about the latest movies. She was sure that Dudley watched fantasy movies at his friends' house. There was one question that she asked, "What does we await your owl mean?"

Uncle Vernon stomped his foot, "she's not going! I refuse to let her be a part of that rubbish!"

It dawned on her that they knew. That "dangerous nonsense", "stomping the nonsense out of her", "part of that rubbish", getting mad over stuff like the glass disappearing at the zoo, the odd instances that she had no control over…

"You knew. It all makes sense now," she said, looking at the Dursleys.

"Of course I've known! How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was! Mother and Father were so proud of her when she got that letter! It was always Lily that and Lily this! Instead I saw her for what she really was… a freak," Petunia ranted. "She would come home with her pockets full of frog spawn and turning teacups into rats. She and that god-awful boy would always play stupid tricks and show off! Then she met that Potter boy and then had you! I knew…I knew that you would turn out just like them! _Abnormal_! A _freak_ just like them!" She took a deep breath, "And then she went and got herself blown up and we got stuck with _you_!"

Hailey was stunned to learn the real reason her parents died. She didn't mind being called a freak, because she heard worse from Dudley and his gang, but lying about how her parents died? "Blown up? You told me that they died in a car crash!"

Hagrid jumped up to glare at the Dusleys, "Car crash!" The Dursleys went back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter?

"We had to tell her something," Petunia said. "We couldn't have let her go on thinking that she was ours."

Hagrid continued, "It's an outrage! A scandal!"

"She's _not_ going and that's final!" Vernon shouted, stomping his foot for emphasis.

"I suppose a great Muggle like yeh is goin' to stop her?" Hagrid said.

Hailey repeated, "Muggle?"

"It's what we call non-magic folk," Hagrid said. "Unfortunately, yeh got stuck with the biggest ones of all."

"I said she's not going! She's going to Stonewall and she's going to be grateful for it!" Vernon shouted, his face red.

"Yer mad if yeh think she's not going to stop her! Tryin' to stop her from going to the finest witchcraft and wizardry school in the world! She's going to be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has even known: Albus Dumble—"

"I will not be paying for some old crackpot to teach her magic tricks!" Vernon yelled one more time.

Hagrid took out a pink umbrella from his coat and swished it over his head. " _Neve_ r insult Albus Dumbledore in front of _me_!" He pointed it at Dudley's back who was staring down at the chocolate cake and there was a flash of purple light. Dudley went face first in the cake and then he jumped up, grabbing his arse and started doing what looked like a jig. She saw that he had a pig's curly tail poking through his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared and took Petunia and Dudley into the bedroom. The door slammed shut.

"I'll be grateful if you don' mention that to anyone." Hagrid said a little sheepish and Hailey nodded in agreement. "Good, now we have a busy day ahead of us. So, yeh better get some sleep."

Hailey went to take her spot on the floor, but Hagrid insisted that she sleep on the couch and gave her his overcoat to use as a blanket.

It was the warmest thing she ever had to a blanket. She was so excited about learning she was a witch, she didn't know how she was going to fall asleep, but somehow she did.

* * *

A/N: I was going to say to insert a line from Hagrid about she has her mother's hair and her father's eyes, but I realized that would've been a little jarring since it would've slowed it down a little and had no point in the chapter.


	4. Diagon Alley

Hailey found herself on the boat with Hagrid. She had eaten the left-over sausages and had had been so excited she even wore her light blue shirt and dark blue skirt, since it was the only colours in her wardrobe besides the grey clothes.

She had to ask Hagrid the questions that she needed answered. It was a perfect time to get the questions out of the way. "You said my parents and I are famous. What exactly are we famous for?"

"Well, it's best that yeh know, but I'll tell yeh as much as I know. I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great part myst'ry," Hagrid started.

"I'll be fine," Hailey replied. She was brushing her auburn hair out of her face, because it kept getting in her face.

"It begins, I suppose, with a—with a person called—but it's incredible that you don't know his name, everyone in our world knows—" Hagrid started explaining.

Hailey asked, "Who?"

"I don' like sayin' it, if I can help it. No one does," Hagrid stated.

Hailey couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"People are still scared," Hagrid explained, "blimey this is difficult. There was this wizard who went…bad. As bad as one can go. Worse than worse. His name was…" He trailed off.

The Potter girl waited for Hagrid to continue, but he didn't. She suggested, "How about writing it down?"

"Can't spell it," Hagrid said. "All right—his name was Voldemort." He shuddered, "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this wizard started looking for followers and he got 'em too. Some were afraid and some just wanted power, 'cause he was getting a lot of it. Dark days and yeh didn't know who ter trust. No one dared to get friendly with strange witches and wizards…terrible things happened. He was taking over. 'Course some stood up to him—he killed 'em, horribly," Hagrid explained.

Hailey realized that she may have asked the wrong question, but it was best that she got the whole "famous" thing over with. She nodded her understanding and for Hagrid to continue explaining.

"One o' the safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' yet. Now yer mum an' dad were as good witch an' wizard as I ever knew." He sounded a little proud, "Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day. Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before…probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

Hailey felt a little better knowing that her parents weren't evil and gone to the Dark Side, but she got a sinking feeling knowing that the story ends up with her parents dead and her being left with the Dursleys.

Hagrid continued explaining, "Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em…maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. He turned up in the village where you was living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old and he came ter yer house an'—an'—" He suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose, which sounded like a foghorn.

Hailey looked around, not knowing what to do and tentatively reached over. She awkwardly patted his knee twice, "There…there." Hagrid apologized. "It's okay." She took her hand back.

"It's that sad—knew yer parents, and nicer people yeh couldn't find—anyway, You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then—an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing—he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' back then. But he couldn't do it. Ever wondered how yeh got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh—took care of yer parents an' yer house, even—but it didn't work on yeh, an' that's why yer famous, Hailey. No one lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he killed some o' the best witches an' wizards. The McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts—an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Hailey stared at Hagrid. She had a headache as something painful happened in her head. She saw the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than before and something else too; a high, cold, cruel laugh. She winced at the laugh and her stomach started churning. She noticed that they were coming to land.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter that lot…" Hagrid said.

"What happened to You-Know-Who?" Hailey asked. Was this guy still running around?

"He disappeared, on the same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. Some say he died," Hagrid explained. "Codswallop in my opinion, dunno if he had enough human in him left to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, but I don't believe it. People who was on his 'side came back ter ours. Some say he's just bidin' his time, to weak ter carry on. Somethin' 'bout you finished him off and stumped him alright."

The boat hit the land and Hailey managed to get out. She went to the nearest rubbish bin and threw up in it. Hagrid tapped the boat with the pink umbrella and the boat started moving towards the island with the shack on it; all on its own, as if it was being pulled towards the shack by a magnet.

Hagrid walked over to Hailey, looking concerned for the eleven year old. "All right there, Hailey?"

She nodded and gave him a shaky smile. Her legs were wobbling, "Everything's good." She forced a chuckle and gave a thumb's up.

"Good, we got to get yer supplies," Hagrid said. They headed to the street to get to the little town towards the station.

"Um—I don't have any money. My uncle said he won't pay for me to go and learn magic," Hailey stated.

"Ssh," Hagrid shushed her. "You don't want to use that word around the Muggles. You don't want the Ministry of Magic to catch wind of you exposing magic."

Hailey frowned, "What does the Ministry of Magic do?"

"Their main job is ter keep it from the Muggles that witches an' wizards are still up an' down the country," Hagrid explained.

Hailey was still confused, "Why?"

Hagrid said, "Blimey, Hailey. Everyone would want solutions to their problems. We're best left alone."

Bystanders stared at the pair, because Hagrid was twice as tall as any human, there was a little girl with him, and Hagrid kept pointing at ordinary objects, like a parking meter as he said, "The things that Muggles come up with."

Hailey panted as she tried to keep up with Hagrid. "What about my money solution?"

"Don't worry about that. D'yeh think yer parents left yeh without anything?" Hagrid replied.

Hailey started, "If their house was destroyed—"

"They didn't keep their gold in the house. Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts." Hagrid said and continued when he saw that Hailey looked puzzled, "wizards' bank."

Hailey nodded and left it at that.

They reached the train station and Hagrid gave her the "Muggle money" since he didn't understand it. Hailey counted out the money for the tickets before the ticket master could ring up the total. There was a train going to London in five minutes time.

On the train, more people stared at them than usual, because Hagrid had taken up two seats and started knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. "Still got your letter, Hailey?" he asked as he counted stitches.

She took out the letter and looked at the second part that she glanced at, but never read last night. "Yes," she looked at the list.

"Good," Hagrid said.

She reread the list again baffled. Where did one get stuff like a cauldron or dragonhide protective gloves? She looked up at Hagrid. "Can you buy this stuff in London?"

"If yeh know where to go," Hagrid answered.

Even though Hailey had never been to London before, Hagrid seemed to know where to go, but just not in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the turnstile in the Underground and complained about how the seats were too small.

When they were climbing down the broken escalator, Hagrid complained, "I don't know how Muggles manage without magic."

Hailey wanted to say, "we get used to it" but didn't. She didn't have a hard time keeping up since Hagrid was so huge, he parted the crowd, and all she had to do was stand close to him.

They passed a bunch of places that didn't look like they could see cauldrons or wands.

Hagrid stopped walking and Hailey bumped into him. "Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Hailey thought that it sounded nasty and looked up at the grubby-pub. She would've walked right by and not even notice it until Hagrid stopped in front of it. She noticed how other people didn't even look at the pub.

Hagrid steered her in and the chatter stopped. She looked around and thought that for a famous place it was dark and shabby. A few old women were drinking what looked like wine, one of the women was smoking a long pipe, and a man in a top hat was talking to the bartender.

The patrons waved at him and the bartender grabbed a glass, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom," Hagrid replied. He put a hand on Hailey's shoulder, nearly sending her sprawling to the floor. "I'm on Hogwarts business."

The bartender peered over at Hailey and did a double-take. "Is this—can it be—?" Tom looked at her, "Bless my soul…Hailey Potter…What an honour."

Tom rushed out and hugged Hailey, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Miss Potter. Welcome back," the man said, hugging Hailey a little too tightly. She winced and noticed that everyone was staring at them. She awkwardly patted Tom's shoulder blade, unsure of what to do. It was odd that a complete stranger was showing her more affection than her actual relatives. In fact, this was probably the first hug she had ever received; Tom released her and looked her in the eyes, "You have your father's eyes."

She had her father's eyes? She smiled a little at the mention of it, Tom gasped, "You even have his smile. I recognize that smile."

Soon, chairs started scraping and she had a rush of people running to her. A woman hugged her, "Doris Crockford, Miss Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Miss Potter. So proud," a person said.

Someone shook Hailey's hand, "I always wanted to shake your hand. I'm all aflutter."

The man with a top hat shook her hand. "Delighted, Miss Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name. Dedalus Diggle."

Hailey looked at the man with the top hat, "I remember you!" she exclaimed, remembering seeing the man before. "You bowed to me in a shop."

"She remembers!" Dedalus exclaimed, looking happy. "Did you hear that? She remembers."

More people kept coming for handshakes, but Doris kept going back for more hugs.

Hailey was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with all the attention and the pub was starting to feel a little warm inside.

A pale young man stepped forward, very nervously. His eye was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid said and turned to Hailey. "He's going to be one of yer teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," the teacher stammered and grabbed Hailey's hand. His hand was oddly warm and sweaty. She tried not to show her disgust at the warmth. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

Hailey nodded at him. "What magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," he said, looking terrified, "N-Not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on v-vampires, myself." He looked terrified, but Hailey wasn't sure if he scared at the thought of vampires or getting a new book.

The others didn't want Professor Quirrell to have Hailey to himself and went back for more handshakes or hugs.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hailey and Hagrid managed to leave the pub, even though Doris Crockford went for one last hug. They got to a small, walled courtyard with a rubbish can and a few weeds. Hailey was breathing hard, sweaty, and she was unnaturally warm. Her heart was beating rapidly and her stomach was churning again. She stumbled and leaned against the wall of the pub to catch her breath.

"Yeh all right there, Hailey?" Hagrid asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Just…overwhelmed," she stated. "I wasn't expecting that at all." In fact, she wasn't expecting anything like that.

He grinned, "told yeh, yeh was famous. Even Professor Quirell was trembling. Mind yeh, he's always trembling."

"Is he always like that?" Hailey asked, watching Hagrid look for his umbrella.

"Oh, yeah, poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine when he was studin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience. They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag. He's never been the same since," Hagrid explained. "He's scared of his students and his subject." He looked at the eleven year old girl. "Ready ter go?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Hagrid tapped the wall muttering, "Three up…two across…"

A small hole appeared and then it started growing into an archway, large enough for Hagrid. The cobblestone street twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said and they stepped through the archway.

The wall shrunk back into a solid way and she noticed a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.

Cauldrons—All Sizes—Cooper—Pewter—Silver—Self-Stirring—Collapsible, a sign said, hanging over the cauldrons.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one, but we need ter get your money first," Hagrid said.

Hailey wished she had more eyes so she'll be able to look at everything at once. There were crooked buildings and some buildings looked like they shouldn't be standing. The sun made everything look shiny. She saw a plump woman at an Apothecary, shaking her head, while saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

Her first thought was the farming sickle and looked at Hagrid, "Sickle? Like the harvesting tool?"

Hagrid chuckled, "No. Yeh'll see when we get ter Gringotts."

She heard a soft hooting and turned to the noise. There was a dark shop that said Eeylops Owl Emporium—Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.

She noticed several boys her age looking in a shop with broomsticks. "Look, the new Nimbus Two Thousand—fastest ever—"

She saw shops that were selling books, quills, rolls of parchment, robes, telescopes, potion bottles, globes of the moon, and strange silver instruments she never saw before. She also saw windows with bat spleens and eels' eyes.

They reached a snow-white building in the middle of the alley with large columns. She would've thought it was out of place in Diagon Alley, except that it was crooked as well. The building towered over all of the other little shops and had burnished bronze doors. There was a creature wearing a scarlet and gold uniform. The creature was a—

"Goblin," Hagrid said to Hailey, as they walked up the large white stone steps. "They're not the friendliest of creatures, but they're clever things."

Hailey nodded and looked at the goblin. The goblin had a swarthy, clever, pointed face, and long hands and feet. He bowed to them as they walked in and there were silver doors with words engraved on them. Apparently, if she tried to steal something that wasn't hers, something bad would happen to her.

"Yeh'd have ter be mad to rob it," Hagrid said to her as they walked through the marble hall and up to a counter.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"There's dragons protecting the bank," he said, and almost to himself, "I've always wanted a dragon."

She noticed that there were about a hundred more goblins sitting on high stools.

"Morning," Hagrid greeted a free goblin, "We've came ter take some money outta Miss Hailey Potter's safe."

Hailey ran her hand down her bangs and moved them to the side a little as Hagrid started riffling through his coat pockets. She looked over to see a goblin weighing a pile of rubies. Her breath caught in her throat as the rubies were big like coals and she stared at them. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Got it," Hagrid said and Hailey looked at him as he held up a tiny golden key and passed it to the goblin. The goblin looked at it closely and Hailey looked at the rubies again. "An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven-hundred and thirteen."

"I will have someone take you down to both vaults." The goblin said, "Griphook."

Hagrid and Hailey was lead by the goblin to a door leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven-hundred and thirteen? Does it have something do with You-Know-Who since it's "You-Know-What?" Hailey asked confused.

"Can't tell yeh that," Hagrid said. "It's top secret, Hogwarts business. Moren' my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Hailey nodded, and they stepped in a stone passageway lit with torches. It sloped downward and there were little tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a railway cart hurtled up to them. They climbed in and Hailey looked around for a seatbelt. There wasn't any and before she could voice her concerns on if this thing was safe, they were off. Hailey screamed in surprise and managed to close her mouth. They hurtled through a maze of passages and she tried to memorize the route but she lost track. They plunged deeper and past an underground lake where stalactites grew from the ceiling and stalagmites grew from the ground.

She turned to Hagrid, "Am I correct on the fact that a stalactite is icicle shaped and have pointed tips? And that stalagmites have round or flat tips?"

"Don't ask me questions, I think 'm going to be sick," Hagrid replied and Hailey noticed that he did look green.

They came to a stop and they got out Hagrid leaned against the wall and Hailey knew the feeling. She leaned against the cart to calm down and managed to get her bearings.

Soon the vault door opened, billowing out green smoke, and she gasped at the sight. She saw mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and even small piles of bronze coins.

Hagrid helped pile some of it in a pouch. "Galleons are the gold ones, silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Right, that should be enough for a couple of terms and the rest will be kept safe here."

Hailey nodded; even though she would probably need to write it down to memorize it.

They got back in the cart and they were hurtling to Vault 713.

They got out and Griphook told them to stand back. The vault had no keyhole and the goblin stroke the door with a long finger and it melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts Goblin tried that, they would be sucked in and trapped in there," Griphook explained.

"How often do you check and see if anyone's trapped in there?" Hailey asked.

"Once every ten years," Griphook said.

She nodded and looked in the vault. There was no coins or beautiful jewels, but a brown shabby bag, and she felt sad. Hagrid picked it up and put it in his coat.

* * *

One wild cart rid later, they were back in broad daylight.

"Do you mind if I slip off fer a bit o' a pick me up at the Leaky Cauldron?" Hagrid asked.

"I was wanting to get my books first," Hailey said.

"You can do that at Flourish and Blotts and I'll see you there." Hagrid said and walked towards The Leaky Cauldron.

She went straight for the book shop, after buying a new messenger bag, which was blue, her favorite colour.

Flourish and Blotts had stacks of books to the ceiling. There were books as large as paving stones, some as small as postage stamps, some with symbols on it, and a few had nothing in them either.

She got the book _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling off the shelf when she turned around and crashed into someone, sending all of their books tumbling all over the ground. "Ah, bloody hell," she said and they both went to the get the books but knocked their heads together.

"Ow," they both said and she realized the person was a guy with shaggy black hair, who may have been the same age as her. He had brown eyes and his face was narrow, too. She rubbed her forehead and they both said, "sorry," at the same time and they chuckled at that.

"I'm Hailey," she said to him, running her hand through her bangs.

"Michael," the boy said. A tall, blond hair man walked in the aisle, grabbed a book from the shelf, and looked at the two, who were both crouching down on the ground with books around them, with disgust before he walked on.

Hailey made a face, "What crawled up that guy's arse?" She realized that Michael was looking at the lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

"That's a cool looking scar," he said, pointing at her forehead.

"Thanks," Hailey replied. They gathered their books and Hailey handed him one of the copies. He grabbed it and their hands brushed into each other. She ignored that and they gathered their books. He helped her up off of the floor.

"Michael! Where are you?" A woman shouted and he flinched a little.

"I better get going, before my mum gets impatient." Michael asked, "See you around?"

Hailey smiled at him, "We'll see." He walked away and she gathered herself from the incident and met Hagrid outside where he was holding ice cream.

As they sat down to eat it, she told him about the incident in the bookshop with the tall, thin blond man. "He looked at me all disgusted like for some reason." She scooped out the ice cream and ate it. She chewed on some peanuts as she tried to figure out why the man was disgusted.

Hagrid looked at her, "I bet if he knew who yeh are, he would've been helping yeh up. Yeh saw how everyone reacted in the Leaky Cauldron."

Hailey shrugged, and thought about Michael and his "cool scar" comment. She felt her cheeks warm up a little and ate some ice cream to ward it off.

Hagrid looked at Hailey's list, "We still got a ways to go. I'll tell yeh what, you go get your robes fitted and I'll get you the cauldron, basic potion ingredients, and parchment, then we'll meet up, and get your wand. Does that sound good? I'll meet yeh outside Madame Malkins's."

Hailey nodded and after they finished they went separate ways again. She went into the robe shop feeling nervous, but she handled the bookstore pretty well.

Madame Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve and asked, "Hogwarts, dear?" Hailey was about ready to speak, "Got the lot in here—another young lady is being fitted right now, in fact."

In the back, there was a blonde haired girl wearing a sky blue headband with white clouds on it, standing on a stool getting robes fitted by another witch.

Madame Malkin had Hailey stand on the stool and put a long robe over her head, then went to pin it to the right length.

The blonde girl smiled at Hailey, "Hello. Are you going to Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," the Potter girl replied.

"My father's next door buying my books for me," the blonde said. "He said that I'll be in Ravenclaw just like him. My mother wasn't a witch. I'm a half-blood. What about you?"

"My parents were a witch and wizard if that's what you're asking," Hailey said.

"Which House do you think you'll be in?" the blonde asked, smiling. She had green eyes, her face was round, and she seemed excited over the fact she was going to school.

"I'm not sure," Hailey said.

The blonde frowned and looked at her, "Which House were your parents in? My dad told me that kids usually end up in their parents' former Houses."

"Uh…I don't know," Hailey replied.

The blonde looked at her and frowned, "Oh. The Houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gyffindor, and Slytherin. Ring any bells?"

"Not really," Hailey said. She felt stupid, which she didn't like.

The blonde sounded stunned, "Your parents never told you about which Houses or House they were in?"

"They're dead," Hailey whispered.

"You poor thing," the blonde said, actually sounding sad. "I would hug you, but…" she gestured to the witch that was fitting her robes.

"I'll be fine," Hailey stated. She already had too many strangers hugging her to last her a week.

The blonde gasped and Hailey looked at her confused. "Who _is_ that?" She pointed to Hagrid who was looking in through the window.

"That's Hagrid. He's Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," Hailey said, glad that it was at least something she knew.

The blonde gave a huge smile, "He looks cuddly!"

Hailey thought, _this girl is kind of odd. I like her._ If she was going to Hogwarts, she might as well learn her name just in case. "I'm Hailey."

"I'm Mandy," the blonde said, smiling at her. "I hope to see you at Hogwarts soon." Mandy's robes was finished getting fitted, she paid for them, and left the shop.

After Hailey's was finished, she went outside where Hagrid was waiting for her.

Hagrid stated, "Now we have to get yeh a wand—and I still need to get yeh a birthday gift."

"You don't have to do that," Hailey said, quickly. "I'll be fine."

"When was the last time yeh got a present?" Hagrid asked. Hailey didn't have the heart to tell him that she never received a present. Hagrid nodded, "Thought so."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, Hailey carrying a cage with a beautiful snowy owl that was sleeping with her head under her wing, stammering her thanks.

"Don' mention it," Hagrid said. "I bet yeh never got a lot of presents from the Dursleys." She decided to keep her mouth shut on the fact she never received anything from them. "Now only place for wands—Ollivanders."

The last shop was narrow and shabby. In peeling gold letters it said: Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the window.

They entered the shop and a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. It was empty except for a spindly chair that Hagrid sat on.

Hailey felt as though she stepped in a library and looked at the thousands of narrow boxes that were piled high to the ceiling. The back of her neck prickled as the air and silence seemed to tingle with some sort of secret magic.

"Good afternoon," a voice said behind her. She jumped up and whipped around. There was a crunching sound and she looked over to see Hagrid standing up.

"Hello," she said awkwardly to the old man. The old man had wide pale eyes that seemed to shine through the gloom like moons.

"Ah yes," the man said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Hailey Potter." The man looked at her, "you have your father's eyes and your mother's hair." That caused Hailey to blush and smile. "You also have your father's mischievous smile. It seems only yesterday your mother was in here, herself buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Great for charm work. Your father on the other hand, favored one made out of mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for Transfiguration. Well, I say he favored it—but it's really the wand who chooses the witch and wizard."

Hailey didn't realize that the man had came so close to her, to where she can see herself in those silvery eyes.

"And that's where…" the man said and reached over and touched Hailey's scar with a long finger. He removed it. "I'm sorry to say that I sold the very wand that caused that scar. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what was going to do out in the world…" he shook his head.

He noticed Hagrid and Hailey was left to look at the boxes of wands, wondering how she was supposed to pick one out. Ollivander had spoken to Hagrid about what Hagrid's wand was, and she gathered that Hagrid had been expelled and apparently the Ministry snapped his wand in half. Apparently he wasn't allowed to do magic.

Ollivander looked back at Hailey, "Let's see now, Miss Potter." He pulled out a tape measure with silver marking. "Which is your wand arm?"

Hailey didn't know what he meant by wand arm, so she said, "I'm right-handed."

"Hold out your arm," Ollivander said and Hailey did as she was told as he started measuring her arm.

He started explaining that no two wands were the same, just as no unicorn, phoenix, and dragons are the same. He was taking down boxes of wands and Hailey realized that the tape measure was measuring her nostrils.

Soon, Hailey was waving a bunch of wands around, but Ollivander kept taking them away, muttering to himself or to her about what the wands were made off. Soon the pile of wands was growing higher and Ollivander was getting more pleased.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Ollivander said, "Not to worry. We'll find the perfect match." He muttered to himself, "unusual combination…holly and phoenix feather…eleven inches…nice and supple." He handed the wand to Hailey, who took the wand.

She felt warmth in her arm and she gave it a swish. A stream of blue and red sparks shot out like fireworks, and seemed to dance. Hagrid whooped and clapped.

"Curious, curious," Olivander said as he put Hailey's wand in a box.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Hailey asked, getting confused.

Ollivander looked at Hailey, "I remember every wand I sell, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It happens that the phoenix that made your wand, whose tail feather that's in your wand gave another one—just one other. It's very curious that you would be destined for this wand when its brother wand gave you that scar." Hailey swallowed and felt her stomach churning again. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed on how these things happen. The wand chooses the witch or wizard, remember. I think we must expect great things from you, after all, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named did great things…terrible yes, but great."

Hailey paid seven Galleons for the wand, but she wasn't sure how to feel about Ollivander.

* * *

By late afternoon, Hagrid had given Hailey the train ticket for Hogwarts which was for First of September at King's Cross station. He told her that if she had trouble with the Dursleys, he should send the owl out because she'll find him and that she'll see him soon.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, this was the longest chapter I have ever written in my lifetime.


	5. Journey to Hogwarts

A/N: The face-claim for Mandy is Chloë Moretz and the face-claim for Michael is Max Burkholder.

* * *

Hailey had to double-check everything in her trunk to make sure she had everything, then she triple-checked everything, and then quadrupled-checked everything, again. She knew that if she left something behind, they wouldn't send her whatever was left behind.

For the past month the Dursleys were scared of her. Every time she entered the room, Dudley ran out, and her aunt and uncle didn't speak to her at all. At first, she enjoyed that they left her alone and at first it was funny that Dudley ran out of the room, but even that lost it's hilariousness.

She had stuck to her room and read the books that she had gotten at Flourish and Blotts. She even talked to Hedwig, a name that she had gotten out of _A History of Magic_. She would've named Hedwig, Snowball or Snowy, but she thought those two names were more for cats and reminded her of Mrs Figg, and besides, Hedwig just sounded so majestic for an owl.

* * *

At half-past ten, on September 1st, Hailey was left alone at King's Cross Station. Her uncle, aunt, and cousin had left her there. Vernon had left her a rather nasty "enjoy your term" as a parting gift, before the Dursleys drove off laughing as she tried to figure out how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

She stood by with her trolley, rereading her ticket to see if it had instructions on how to get on the platform. She looked up to see a woman giving her a strange look and Hailey couldn't help but give her one back.

 _Seriously? These people never saw a pet owl before?_ She thought and looked at the platform wall. Her stomach was starting to do that churning thing again due to nerves. Did she have time to send Hedwig to Hagrid? How long would that even take? She had no clue.

"—Packed with Muggles—"

She turned around to see a plump, red-headed woman with four red-headed tall boys and from the looks of it, there was a young looking red-haired girl. The boys all had a trunk and they even had an _owl_ , too. She followed a little behind them, trying not to be noticed, and watched.

"Now what's the platform number?" the woman asked.

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," the little red-haired girl said. She was holding her mother's hand. "Mum, can't I go…?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny," the red-haired woman said. "Percy, you go first." The oldest looking boy went to the wall and Hailey tried seeing how to get on there but the boy disappeared in the group of tourists

"Fred, you're next," the woman said looking at one of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell I'm George?" the boy retorted.

"Sorry, George," the woman said.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred," the boy said and went to the wall.

She got a little frustrated when another group of tourists walked in front of the boy, who also vanished and the third boy went to the wall, but he had vanished, too.

Hailey went up to the woman, "excuse me?"

The woman looked at her and smiled, "first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

Hailey looked at the other boy. He was tall, thin, and gangly, with freckles, a long nose, with big hands and feet. Hailey was embarrassed, "Yes. I just don't…don't…"

"Know how to get on the platform?" the woman finished, kindly. Hailey nodded. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. It's best to do it at a run if you're nervous. Go on now, go before Ron."

Hailey looked at Ron and back at Ron's mother, "Thanks. Um…all right." She looked at the platform and walked to the wall, pushing her cart. Some people jostled her and she started running. She was terrified she was going to crash and closed her eyes. Ron's mother said not to be scared to crash into it. She wasn't sure if she made it and opened her eyes. She was staring at a platform with a scarlet steam engine. She stopped to look around. A sign said: _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_. Behind her was an archway that said: _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_. She relaxed a little knowing that she made it.

She walked down, trying to find a compartment. There were lots of people with cats of every colour winding around people's legs. Owls were hooting and she even passed a boy who lost his toad. She finally found an empty compartment near the end. She set Hedwig inside and tried to push her trunk in it, but it fell on the first time.

"Want a hand?" a boy asked. She looked at him; he was either Fred or George from earlier.

"Yes, please," she said, blushing in embarrassment. It wasn't her fault that she was weak. Uncle Vernon had carried her trunk for her after all.

"Oy, Fred! Come here and help!" the boy, George, yelled.

With their help, they managed to get the trunk in the corner of the compartment. She leaned against a seat and pushed her bangs to the side, to get them out of her eyes and looked at the twins, "thank you."

"What's that?" One of the boys asked, pointing at Hailey's forehead, at the scar.

"Are you really…?" one of the twins started.

"She is," the other stated and looked at her. "Are you?"

She wasn't sure what they were asking, "What?"

"Hailey Potter," they said at the same time.

"Oh, her," she said and realized what she said. "I mean, yeah, I am."

They stared at her and she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" a woman yelled.

"Coming, mum," they looked at her one more time before running off.

Hailey sat down next to the window, trying to stay hidden. This whole famous thing was weird. She was famous for something she can barely remember, minus the green flash of light thing. She watched the red-haired woman try to rub something off Ron's nose with a handkerchief as she told the twins to look after him. She heard that Percy was a Prefect, who bragged about it all summer.

"Hey, Mum. Guess who met on the train?" Hailey ducked down a little. "You know that girl who was near us in the station? Know who she is?"

"Who?" the woman asked.

"Hailey Potter!" the twins said.

"Can I take Ron and go introduce him to her? Can I? Please?" Ginny asked, sounding excited.

"No," the woman said, sternly. "Is she really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked her and even saw the scar. It's really there, like lightning," presumably Fred responded.

"Poor dear. No wonder she was alone. She was so polite asking how to get on the platform," the woman said.

"Do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" one of the twins asked.

Hailey went to take out a book out of trunk when a whistle sounded. She put it back and considered taking it out to read again. She even considered putting on her robes, but was it early to even wear them?

She went to sit down and noticed that they were passing houses. She wasn't sure where they were going, but it was better than being with the Dursleys or going to Stonewall High to get her head dunked into a toilet. Although she wished she could've gotten brighter coloured clothing at Diagon Alley, but they weren't on her list. Maybe she should go see if Mandy or Michael were somewhere on the train.

The door opened and Ron walked in. He pointed at the seat in front of Hailey. "Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."

Hailey shook her head and Ron sat down in the chair. He looked at her and then he looked out the window.

The door opened and the twins were back. "Hey, Ron, we're going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

Hailey looked at Ron, wondering if they just said, 'giant tarantula.' Where does one buy a giant tarantula? How does one capture a giant tarantula?

"Right," Ron mumbled.

"Hailey, did we introduce ourselves?" one of the twins asked, turning to her. "Fred and George Weasley. This is our brother Ron. See you later. Bye."

"Bye," the two first years said, and the twins left. Hailey was tempted to go look through her trunk for a book or get her robes to change into.

Ron blurted out, "Are you really Hailey Potter?" Hailey nodded. "I thought it might have been one of their jokes. Do you have…?" He motioned to his forehead. Hailey brushed her bangs to the side to show him the lightning bolt scar. "Is that where You-Know-Who—?"

"Yes, but I can't remember anything besides green light," she said and fixed her bangs.

"Wow," Ron said, staring at her and then back out the window, once he seemed to realize what he was doing.

Hailey looked at him, "Are all of your family members wizards?" She needed to break the awkward silence.

Ron looked at her, "I think so. I think Mum's got an accountant for a second cousin, but we don't talk about him."

"I bet you know all kinds of magic," Hailey said.

Ron shrugged and said, "I heard you went to live with Muggles. How was it?"

"Terrible," Hailey answered, "well, not all Muggles are terrible. Just the ones I lived with." She mumbled, "I wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five," Ron said, looking gloomy. "I have five older brothers. I'm the sixth one to go to Hogwarts."

"I bet you have a lot to live up to," Hailey said, a little stunned. He had five older brothers and a little sister? That must mean seven kids in all!

"Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was the Captain of Quidditch. Percy's a prefect and Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get good marks, and everyone thinks they're funny," Ron explained.

"What's Quidditch?" Hailey asked.

Ron looked at her, looking a little stunned. "What's Quidditch? It's the most famous wizarding sport ever." Hailey looked at him as he went on explaining about how it was a sport played on broomsticks, how it has six goal hoops, what the Chasers, Keepers, and Seekers were, and what each one does. Then he had to explain to what the Snitch, Quaffle, and Bludger are.

After Ron explained what it was all Hailey can think is, _it sounds so violent._ She looked at Ron, "It sounds…interesting."

"It is. I think you might like it," Ron said, looking at her.

Hailey looked out the window and back at Ron, "Five older brothers, huh? Sounds like hell."

"Not really. Everyone expects me to do well, but if I do, it's no big deal, since they all did it first. You never get anything new either. I got Bill old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat," Ron said.

"I sometimes end up with…wait, did you just say rat?" Hailey asked, looking at Ron.

"Yes," Ron said. He took out a fat grey rat, which was either asleep or dead. "His name is Scabbers and he's useless."

"He looks dead," Hailey pointed out.

"He's usually asleep," Ron said. "Percy got an owl for being made a prefect but they couldn't aff—I mean I got Scabbers instead." Ron looked out the window, his ears were tinged red.

Hailey looked at him, "There's no shame in not being able to afford anything. I never had any money and my aunt buys me clothes from a second-hand clothing store and sometimes I ended up with my cousin, Dudley's, old clothing. I never received anything for my birthday or Christmas." She motioned to her awful looking bright yellow and light green tie-dyed shirt, which Mrs Figg had given to her a few days before September 1st, saying congratulations for some reason. "I have no clue who owned this shirt."

Ron looked at Hailey, "Muggles have stores where they sell clothes that belonged to strangers?"

Hailey nodded, "yes." She looked around, "you know, I bet I'll be the worst in the class, considering I never knew I was a witch until Hagrid told me."

"There are a lot of people who came from Muggle families and they learn quickly," Ron countered.

Things got quiet and there was a clattering outside their compartment. The door slid open and a smiling, dimpled woman asked, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"I brought sandwiches," Ron muttered. Hailey went to the cart, thinking of the Mars Bars that she would be able to buy. She found out that the woman didn't sell them, but had something else entirely. She brought some of everything and gave the woman eleven Sickles and seven Knuts. She brought her sweets with her and tipped it all on an empty seat.

"Hungry?" Ron asked, looking at the sweets and then at Hailey's skinny frame.

"Starving. I didn't eat when I got up at five," she explained, taking a large bite out of a Pumpkin Pasty.

Ron took out a package and pulled out a sandwich. He pulled it apart and said, "She always forgets that I don't like corned beef."

Hailey picked up a package which was a Pumpkin Pasty and held it out to Ron, "I'll trade you one of these for that."

"It's all dry," Ron said. "She doesn't have time, you know with the five of us."

"Here, take this," Hailey said. Ron took it and Hailey felt good sharing something with someone. She never had anyone to share anything with, unless sharing insults with Dudley and his gang counted as sharing something.

She picked up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "Are _these_ real frogs?"

"No, but look at the card and see what it is," Ron said, "I'm missing Agrippa."

Hailey wondered what an Agrippa even was, "What?"

"Oh, right, you don't know." Ron explained, "Chocolate Frogs have famous witches and wizards cards in them to collect. I got five hundred, but I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy."

"Agrippa?" Hailey asked. "If I was that person, I'll go around saying something like, 'I'm Agrippa around the neck.'" She made a strangling motion and chuckled at her joke, "I crack myself up."

Ron looked at her and Hailey unwrapped the Chocolate Frog and took out a card. The man had half-moon spectacles, a long crooked nose, and flowing, silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture it said Albus Dumbledore. "So this is Albus Dumbledore."

"You never heard of Albus Dumbledore?" Ron asked. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa."

Hailey handed him a pack without looking as she read the card.

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_ _CURRENT HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particular famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Hailey turned the card over and gasped as she saw that Dumbledore had disappeared, "He disappeared."

"You can't expect him to hang around all day," Ron stated, "He'll be back." He looked at a card and groaned, "No. I got Morgana again. I have about six of her." He looked at the Potter girl and held it out to her. "Do you want it? You can start your own collection." He looked over at the pile of Chocolate Frogs.

Hailey took the card and motioned to the sweets. "Help yourself. You know, in the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos.

"They don't move at all? Weird," Ron said.

Hailey opened up a Cauldron Cake package and took out the miniature cauldron. It looked like chocolate with a handle, had what looked like vanilla frosting in the middle with a small, white chocolate ladle in the frosting. She ate it and knew that it was going to be one of her favorite sweets.

Ron seemed more interested in the chocolate than the cards, which she dived into, just to see what the cards were, while passing the Chocolate Frogs to Ron.

Soon, Hailey had: Dumbledore, Morgana, Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelius, and Merlin.

They soon ate some of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans after Ron cautioned her on that they have every flavor. Hailey ended up with toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and even pepper.

The round faced boy that Hailey had passed on the platform came in. He looked tearful, "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

Hailey could've sworn she heard the word toad, but shook her head, "No. Sorry." Ron shook his head, too.

"I've lost him. He keeps getting away from me," the boy said.

Hailey looked at the boy, "I'm sure he'll turn up, eventually."

"Well, if you find him…" he said and then walked away.

"I wouldn't be so bothered losing my toad like him. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk," Ron said. "I tried to turn him yellow to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. Here. I'll show you." He started looking around in his trunk and pulled out a battered-looking wand with something white poking out at the end.

He raised his wand when the compartment door opened and the round-faced boy was back with a bushy, brown-haired girl who was wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Have either of you found a toad? Neville's lost one," she said, in a sort of bossy tone.

"We told him that we hadn't seen it," Ron stated, flatly.

The girl noticed the wand in Ron's hand. "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see it." She sat down next to Hailey, with her hands clasped.

Hailey looked at the girl and back at Ron. Ron cleared his throat, " _sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat, rat, yellow_." He pointed his wand at Scabbers, but nothing happened, and Scabbers stayed grey.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the brunette girl asked. "It's not a very good one. I've tried a few simple spells myself for practice and it worked for me." Hailey nearly rolled her eyes at the other girl. "Nobody in my family is magic at all and it was a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased. I've heard it's the best school of witchcraft there is. I've learned all of our course books by heart. I just hope it's enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?"

Hailey looked at Ron. Were they supposed to memorize their course books? If so, she needed to start right now and Ron seemed stunned too.

Ron muttered, "Ron Weasley."

Hailey shifted in her seat, "Hailey Potter."

"Are you really?" Hermione asked. "I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading. You're in _Modern Magical History_ , _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ , and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

Hailey looked at Hermione, "I am?"

"Goodness, you didn't know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione said.

Hailey looked at the other girl. "I would've, but I don't want to seem narcissistic. I already crack myself up and sometimes I even worry about myself. I don't want to add extra narcissism on the already formed amount. I need to knock myself down a few pegs, you know, to make sure I don't get an even bigger head." She smiled, letting them know she was joking.

Hermione and Ron just stared at her. Hermione continued, "Anyway, do either of you know which House you'll be in? I've asked around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor; it sounds by far the best. I heard Dumbledore himself was in it, but Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two better change, I expect we'll be there soon."

Hermione left the compartment with Neville.

"Stupid spell," Ron said. "I beat George gave it to me, knowing it was a dud."

"I would've done the same thing, if I had younger siblings. You know, just to mess with them," Hailey said.

Ron looked at her, "Well, whatever House I'm in, I hope she isn't in it." He looked at her, "Wait. Do you know what the Houses are?"

Hailey nodded, "Yeah." She remembered what Mandy said back in Diagon Alley, where families were usually placed in the same house. "Which House are your brothers in?"

"Gryffindor," Ron said.

"I hear families are usually placed in the same house as each other, like it's a legacy thing," Hailey explained.

"Yeah, my parents were in it," Ron said. "I'm not sure what they would tell me, if I'm not in it. I guess Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad. Imagine what they would say if I was put in Slytherin." He shuddered at the mention of Slytherin.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Hailey asked.

"There hasn't been a witch or wizard who didn't go bad in there," Ron stated. "That's the House that You-Know-Who was placed in."

"Well, I hope I don't get placed in there," Hailey said. "I don't want to be in the same House that someone came from who killed my parents."

Ron looked at Hailey, "You don't look evil to me."

The girl looked at him, not sure how to respond to that. "You do know looks have nothing to do with being evil, right? For all you know, I could be a mass murderer." Ron stared at her and she stared back. "I'm not. I'm just making an example."

The door opened again. It wasn't the Weasley twins, Hermione, or Neville this time. It was a pale haired boy that reminded Hailey of the tall, pale, blond haired man who looked at her with disgust at Flourish and Blotts. He kind of reminded her of Piers Polkiss, as well and she eyed him.

"So, is it true?" the boy drawled. "They're saying that Hailey Potter's in this compartment." He studied the only girl, "so, it's you, is it? My father said he saw you at Flourish and Blotts on the floor with one of the half-bloods."

He said 'half-blood' like how Hailey's family said _her_ , _Hailey_ , and _the girl._ It made her skin crawl. She was reminded of the girl, Mandy, from Madame Malkin's who said she was a half-blood. Mandy was nice, a little odd, but nice and friendly. Hailey looked at the boy's two friend, they were thickset and looked mean. For some reason they kind of reminded her of Gordon and Malcolm.

"Yes, I'm Hailey Potter," she said as she looked at the blond boy.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," the blond said, motioning to each boy. "My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed and Hailey could tell he was hiding a laugh. Malfoy looked at Ron, "you think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask who _you_ are. My father told me all the Weasleys all have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Hailey glared at Malfoy. This guy was a git and he reminded of her of Dudley.

Draco turned to Hailey. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He stuck out his hand for a hand-shake.

Hailey thought that was sort of weird to be referred to by her last name in a friendly manner instead of rude, like how Piers usually said it. She looked at the blond boy. He was like Dudley and Piers combined, making the ultimate git. She looked at Malfoy's hand and up at the boy. He insulted Mandy's origin and insulted her first friend, as if that was supposed to put him in her favour? She crossed her arms instead, "I can tell who's the wrong sort by myself; thank you very much."

A pink tinge appeared on Malfoy's cheeks. "You'll be careful, Potter. If you're not politer, you'll end up the same way as your parents, since they didn't know what was good for them, either. If you hang around riff-raff like the Weasleys, it'll rub off on you."

Ron stood up, "Say that again." Hailey stood up too, because Malfoy mentioned her parents.

"You're both going to fight us?" Malfoy sneered.

Hailey put her hand on Ron's shoulder and pushed him gently into his seat. She had dealt with this sort of people for eleven years. She learned some tricks in biology and from Aunt Petunia. "If you leave now, I won't resort to inflecting serious pain on you."

Malfoy sneered at her again, "But we don't feel like leaving. We ate all our food and you seem to have some left." He reached for a Chocolate Frog and Hailey reached over and grabbed his ear.

She pulled him a little closer and tried to sound menacing. "I said leave." She looked at the other two boys, "and that goes for you two as well."

Goyle tried grabbing a Chocolate Frog anyway, but yelled. Scabbers was biting Goyle's knuckle and Goyle swung around and around trying to get Scabbers to release him. Crabbe backed away and Scabbers hit a window.

Crabbe and Goyle ran out and Hailey released Malfoy's ear. "I said leave!"

Malfoy looked at Hailey and Ron, "You're both mad! Wait till my father hears about this!" He chased after the other two boys.

Hailey looked at Ron, "How's Scabbers?"

Ron went to check on his pet and picked it up by the rat's tail. "I think he's been knocked out." He looked closer, "no. He's asleep."

"I've been called a lot of things, but never mad before. I think he's never had his ear pulled before," Hailey stated.

"What _has_ been going on in here?" Hermione asked, looking at the sweets on the ground and Ron holding Scabbers by the tail.

Ron looked at Hermione, annoyed, "Can we help you with something?"

"You two better hurry up and put your robes on. I've been up front to the conductor and he says we're nearly there." She looked at the sweets on the ground and at Ron who was still holding Scabbers by the tail. "Have you two been fighting? You're going to get in trouble before we even get there."

"I doubt I'm going to get in trouble for something that happened off of school grounds," Hailey said.

"I only came in here because people are behaving childishly. They're racing up and down the corridors," Hermione said in a sniffy voice and left.

Hailey shrugged and went to the nearest lavatory to change, then came back. The train was slowing down and Hailey looked out the window.

Under a deep purple sky, she saw mountains and forests all she could do was stare at the scenery.

"We will be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately," a voice echoed through the train.

Hailey started feeling jittery and her stomach started lurching. She looked over at Ron, who looked pale, which made his freckles stand out. The train slowed down and stopped. The two first-years joined the crowd and people pushed their way to the door, and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Hailey grabbed at Ron's sleeve hoping not to lose her first real friend in the crowd.

A lantern was bobbing over their heads.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid shouted and Hailey relaxed a little. "All right there, Hailey?"

 _Am I paler than I thought?_ Hailey thought and looked over to the giant man, and nodded.

Hagrid was beaming. "C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Watch yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed after Hagrid and Hailey stumbled into another first year boy, nearly bringing Ron down with her, because she was still holding onto his sleeve. The boy stumbled into a blonde haired girl, nearly sending the blonde to the ground.

To Hailey, it would've been funny if it happened to everyone else except her. The other first years walked around the four, as if they saw four eleven years old stumble into each other all the time.

"Bloody hell, sorry," Hailey said, to…Michael from Flourish and Blotts?

"Is that how we're going to meet up? With you running into me all the time?" Michael asked, seemingly amused.

The blonde girl, Mandy, looked over at them, looking a little annoyed, but smiled when she saw Hailey. "Hailey! I was telling my parents about you that one day. My dad reckons that you're…" She trailed off and her eyes darted to the lightning bolt scar on Hailey's forehead that was peeking out from beneath her bangs.

"This is my friend, Ron," Hailey said quickly, motioning to Ron. "I meet him on the train. Ron, this is Mandy and Michael. I literally bumped into Michael in Flourish and Blotts and I met Mandy in Madame's Malkin's when we were getting fitted for our robes."

Michael's name turned out to be Michael Corner and Mandy was Mandy Brocklehurst.

"My father is a wizard," Mandy explained to them as they followed after the other first years. "My mom knew about it, and I was born in the wizarding world. She likes to take me around to the Muggle world so I don't end up like the Malfoys, who seem to shun everything Muggle-related."

Michael seemed confused, "the Malfoys?"

"Yeah, that blond haired man that you told me about who gave you both a dirty look?" Mandy said looking at Michael, "He's Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father. He shuns, practically everyone." She linked elbows with Hailey and Michael. Hailey decided to wrap her arm around Ron's but he let his arm dangle.

"Funny story, Hailey pulled on Malfoy's ear while we were on the train," Ron said.

"He was being a git." Hailey stated, "and he wouldn't leave, so I pulled his ear and Scabbers bit one of Malfoy's friend's knuckles. It was worth being called mad."

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight of Hogwart in a second," Hagrid said over his shoulder, "jus' around this bend here."

The narrow path opened up to where they saw a great black lake. On top of a high mountain was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Its windows sparkled against the starry night sky.

"Ooh," all the first years chorused together.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid called out, pointing to a fleet of boats in the water by the shore.

The four got in a boat and somehow, Hailey ended up next to Michael, who suddenly grabbed her arm as he looked at the lake.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted. "Forward!"

The boats started moving on their own and Michael tightened his hold on Hailey's arm. "Just focus on the castle," Hailey instructed him.

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted and surprisingly everyone did as they were told.

A curtain of ivy brushed over them. They were carried through a tunnel, which was carrying them to the underground castle, until they reached a harbour and they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Michael ended up dragging Hailey out of the boat with him and he realized that he had clung onto her, released her with an apologetic smile.

Hailey was sure that she would've enjoyed the view of the castle if she didn't have someone latch onto her because he was thalassophobic.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called out, holding a toad.

"Trevor!" Neville cried out.

With light from Hagrid's lantern, they clambered up a passageway in the rock, coming out onto smooth grass. They climbed up stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, do you still have your toad?"

Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times on the door.

* * *

A/N: I looked up fear of bodies of water and I was given Thalassophobia.


	6. The Sorting

The door swung open at once and a tall, stern-faced, black-haired witch stood there wearing emerald green clothing.

 _I shouldn't cross this lady,_ was Hailey's first thought.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid stated.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said. "I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide open to show them a huge entrance hall.

Hailey leaned over to whisper to Mandy, "You can fit the entirety of my aunt and uncle's house in here." Mandy giggled.

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and there was a magnificent stone staircase that led to the upper floor.

Hailey heard a drone of voices coming from the doorway to the right, as they followed after Professor McGonagall to an empty chamber off the hall.

Hailey felt crowded with Ron, Hailey, Mandy, and Michael surrounding her. She looked around to see that Hermione and Neville were standing together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said and Hailey looked at her. "The start-of-the-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your House."

Hailey's heart sped up at the thought of being separated from her first real friends. Dudley had made sure that she wouldn't have friends, which worked well because no one went against Dudley and his gang.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony. While you're here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend your free time in your House dormitory. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall looked over at someone and Hailey followed where the professor was looking. She managed to see that Neville had someone fastened his cloak under his left ear. Hailey nervously tried to straighten her tie.

"I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," Professor McGonagall said and left the chamber.

Michael looked at Ron, "How do they sort us in Houses, anyway?"

Ron shrugged, "Some sort of test, I think. George told me that it will hurt and Fred said something about wrestling a mountain troll. I think they were joking."

Michael looked a little terrified of wrestling a mountain troll and looked over at Mandy. Mandy shrugged helplessly, "My dad didn't tell me because he was busy helping me getting ready."

Hailey thought about it. There was a test? She didn't know magic at all. Yes, she did read the course books, but she didn't memorize any spells like Hermione, who was whispering under her breath.

 _I'm going to fail, aren't I?_ Hailey thought, _I'm going to fail in front of the whole school._ She was feeling nervous, like the time she brought home a report card stating that she turned some girl's hair green by accident, even though that girl shoved her into the wall. _I'm doomed,_ she thought.

Someone screamed and Hailey turned around to see what was going on.

"What the—?"

Twenty ghosts streamed from the back wall. They were pearly white and looked slightly transparent. They glided across the room, arguing with one another, and not even noticing the first years.

Mandy had latched onto Ron's arm, looking terrified at the ghosts. Ron looked a little displeased at Mandy grabbing his arm, but he didn't say anything.

From behind, Hailey heard Michael say to himself, "I knew ghosts were real."

"—we ought to give him another chance—" a fat little monk said.

"Haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and he's not even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?" a man asked. He was wearing ruffles and tights.

No one said anything and the monk looked at them, smiling. "About to Sorted, I suppose?" Hailey heard Mandy whimper and looked over to see her take a step back. The Friar continued to smile, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. It was my old House."

Professor McGonagall said sharply to the ghosts, "Move along. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The twenty ghosts disappeared through the front wall.

"Now form a line and follow me," Professor McGonagall said and the first years did as they were told.

Hailey was starting to shake with nerves and Mandy grabbed her shoulder in a comforting way, before removing it. They walked through the chamber and down the hall into the Great Hall.

It was lit with thousands and thousands of candles that floated in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Hailey looked at the entire scene and looked up at the ceiling. There was a velvety black sky dotted with stars and she knew that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. She heard Hermione whispering, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Hailey wanted to believe that the Great Hall didn't have a ceiling, but she figured that Hermione and the book was right.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so they came to a halt facing the students with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces looked pale in the flickering candlelight. The ghosts were dotted among the students.

Hailey watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of them and placed a patched, frayed, and extremely dirty, pointed wizard's hat on the stool.

 _Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't let that hat in the house,_ she thought. _What_ _am I supposed to do with that? Pull a rabbit out of it?_ She noticed how everyone was staring at the hat and she looked at it too. The hat twitched and Hailey blinked at it. _Did I just see that?_

A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and then it sang about the Houses. Gryffindor was known for their bravery, daring, chivalry and nerves. Hufflepuff was known for being just and loyal, patient and unafraid to toil. Ravenclaw was known to be intelligent, witty, and a ready mind of learning. Slytherin was known for being cunning, ambitious, and will use everything to achieve their means.

The entirety of the Great Hall clapped and the hat even bowed to the four tables, before going still.

"We got to try on the hat," Ron whispered from the other side of Mandy. "I'm going to kill Fred."

Hailey smiled weakly. She wasn't sure what would happen if she put on the hat. She was queasy at the moment. There should've been a House for nervous people.

"When I call your name, you come forward and sit on the stool. I will put on the hat on your head to be Sorted," Professor McGonagall said.

Hailey thought that sounded a little unhygienic and Professor McGonagall unrolled a long roll of parchment.

A blonde pig-tailed girl by the name of Hannah Abbot went to the stool and the professor put the hat on Hannah's head. There was a pause and the hat shouted "Hufflepuff" to the cheers of the Hufflepuffs. There was another girl named Susan Bones who also went to the Hufflepuff table.

Hailey remembered that Hagrid had said something about how the Boneses was killed in the war with You-Know-Who. She couldn't help but wonder about Susan a little.

"Boot, Terry!" Professor McGonagall called out and the brown haired boy, who was standing next to Michael, went to the stool.

The hat was placed on his head and it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered for their newest member and Mandy joined the Ravenclaw table too, with Hailey clapping for her. Ron slowly clapped twice for her.

Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin and Hailey was started to feel a little ill again. She was reminded of being picked for teams last because no one wanted Dudley to think that they liked her.

Michael Corner went to Ravenclaw as well and Hailey clapped for her friend as well. Justin went to Hufflepuff and a boy named Seamus went to Gyffindor, along with Hermione, who took a little longer on the stool.

Hailey heard Ron groan at the fact that Hermione went to Gyffindor and she patted his shoulder. Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw as well. More got sorted and Neville had gone to Gyffindor as well. There was a Sue Li who went to Ravenclaw, Malfoy went to Slytherin, a few more were Sorted when a Padma Patil got sent to Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Hailey!" Professor McGonagall called out and the Great Hall seemed to go quiet. Hailey stepped forward, shaking like the time she had to give an oral report in front of the class.

She heard someone whisper, "Did she just say Hailey Potter?"

Hailey stepped forward, and sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

" _Hmm_ ," a voice said in her ear, nearly making her jump up. The voice continued, " _Very difficult. Yes, very difficult. Very intelligent. There's lots of talent like your parents who were in Gyffindor, themselves. Now where I shall put you? What about Gyffindor? Gryffindor could help you to greatness, like your parents. You're very intelligent, like them, too. Hmm…_ "

Hailey gripped the edges of the stool, wondering if she somehow broke the hat.

The voice said, " _I know another House that could led you to where you need to be. Better be—Ravenclaw!_ "

She removed the hat and stood up. She noticed that she was shaking and looked over to Ron, who seemed upset. She gave him a small smile and shakily moved towards the Ravenclaw table. She would find a way to still be his friend.

Apparently she was getting the loudest cheers from the Ravenclaws.

Hailey was shaking as she walked to the table and an older, dark-haired boy stood up from sitting across from Padma Patil. He had a crest on his robes and had a badge with the letter P in the middle of it. He shook her hand vigorously; "I'm Robert Hilliard, Ravenclaw's prefect. Welcome to the Ravenclaw House." He had an Irish accent. Hailey nodded at him and noticed a grey lady ghost wearing old-fashioned robes had nodded at her from the front of the table.

Hailey nodded back at the ghost and sat down next to Padma Patil. Hailey looked at the Head Table and saw Hagrid who seemed to smile and give her a thumb's up. She smiled back and looked at table at the professors. In the center sitting on a large gold chair was Albus Dumbledore, who she recognized from the Chocolate Frogs card. Dumbledore's hair was silvery and seemed to shine brightly in the Great Hall along with the ghosts. She looked down the table to see that Mandy and Michael were having a conversation with the other Ravenclaws. She looked at the Sorting.

A black boy named Dean Thomas went to Gyffindor, a brunette girl named Lisa Turpin went to Ravenclaw, and now it was Ron's turn, and he went to Gyffindor.

Hailey caught his eye and waved at him. Ron held up his hand and went to Gyffindor's table.

After the last student got sorted, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the Sorting Hat away.

Hailey looked down at the empty gold plate. The sweets from the train seemed like ages ago.

"Welcome!" A man said and Hailey looked up to see that it was Dumbledore who had spread his arms out. "Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down and everyone clapped and cheered.

Hailey wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. She looked at Robert Hilliard and asked uncertainly, "is he…mad?"

Robert shook his head, "Heavens, no! He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! If I didn't know he was a Gryffindor, I would think he came from Ravenclaw. We have a habit of producing eccentrics after all, which you will soon learn about tomorrow. Potatoes, Hailey?"

She looked at Robert wondering why she was asked that and looked at the table, seeing that the empty plates now had food on them. There was a lot of food on one table and it kind of overwhelmed her. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some reason, there was a bowl of peppermint humbugs.

She wasn't starved when she was with the Dursleys, but she wasn't allowed to eat as much as she would've liked, since Dudley took everything she wanted, even if it made him sick.

"Are you going to eat?" Robert asked, looking at the eleven year old girl.

Hailey realized she was staring at the food and blinked. She noticed that even Padma looked a little concerned. She nodded and piled her plate high with nearly everything except for the peppermint humbugs. She looked over at the Gryffindor table to find Ron and she noticed that the ghost in tights had pulled his head to the side, scaring the first years at the table. It startled her too.

Robert looked over at the table and back at Hailey. "That's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but we all call him Nearly Headless Nick. He's the resident Gryffindor ghost. The Bloody Baron is the Slytherin's resident ghost, while the Fat Friar is the Hufflepuff's resident ghost." He looked over at the Slytherin and Hailey looked over, too. She was pleased to see that Malfoy wasn't happy sitting next to The Bloody Baron.

Padma looked over to look at the Bloody Baron and then at Robert. "How did he get covered in blood?" She sounded curious and Hailey looked at Robert.

"All I know was that he was stabbed, but that doesn't explain the whole covered in blood bit," Robert said. "The other ghosts don't know either. The Grey Lady knows but she doesn't like to talk about it."

Hailey wanted to change the subject, "So, who had won the House Cup?"

"The bloody Slytherins won it for six consecutive years in a row," Robert said darkly.

Hailey nodded, if Slytherin won this year, she was going to eat one of Dudley's old socks that Aunt Petunia sometimes gives her.

Soon, the food faded away, leaving the plates sparkly clean and then dessert appeared on the plates. Hailey grabbed a treacle tart and a chocolate éclair and heard that the talk turn to their families.

Mandy was talking about how her dad was a wizard and she heard Michael telling Terry about how his mother was a witch, but she never told his dad, so it was surprising when he got the letter. She heard him say that they had a huge argument about it.

"Paravati and my parents were both a witch and wizard," Padma said to Robert and Lisa Turpin.

Hailey looked over at the Gryffindor table to see that Paravati's twin sister was over there with the Gryffindors.

Robert nodded, "I'm a half-blood. My dad was Muggle-born but my mother came from a wizarding family."

Hailey looked confused. "If your father is Muggle-born, doesn't that mean that you're a pure-blood, because your mum is a witch?"

"It's because of the Muggle heritage," Robert said. "There are families out there who hate them, despite the fact wizards and witches would've died out if we hadn't started marrying Muggles. You know, since you're both interested, you could start looking into them as well. I looked into at one point, but even families like the Malfoys happen to have muggle-ancestry."

She nodded, and was starting to feel warm and sleepy. She looked at the table to see Hagrid drinking from his goblet, passed Professor McGonagall who was having a conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore, passed Professor Quirrell who was wearing a purple turban for some reason who was talking to a greasy-haired, hook-nosed teacher with shallow skin. The hook nosed teacher looked past Professor Quirrell and straight into Hailey's eyes. His eyes seemed to narrow and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Hailey's forehead. She dropped her treacle tart and grabbed her forehead, "ouch!" The pain faded faded away, along with the slight sleepiness that she had been feeling.

Padma and Robert were looking concerned. Sue Li looked confused, while Mandy and Michael were looking over at her.

"What is it?" Robert asked, eyeing her.

"N-nothing," Hailey said. She glanced over to the hook-nosed professor who seemed to hate her. "Who's the professor sitting next to Professor Quirrell?"

"You know Quirrell already?" Robert asked and looked over at the table. "Oh, no wonder why Quirrell seems nervous. That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to."

"Why teach something that you don't want to?" Padma asked.

"Everyone knows that Professor Snape wants Quirrell's job because Snape knows a lot of the Dark Arts," Robert explained.

Hailey looked at Professor Snape for a few minutes, but the professor wouldn't look at her again.

The desserts disappeared and then Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent.

 _If only my previous teachers had respect like this._ Hailey thought, remembering how her former classmates kept talking when the teacher did.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Just a few more words now that we have been fed and watered. I have a few start-of-the-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all its pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He looked in a direction and Hailey followed Dumbledore's gaze to see the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madame Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Sue Li looked at Robert, her eyes wide, "Is he serious?"

Robert seemed to study the Headmaster, "he must be. He usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. Everyone knows that the forest is full of dangerous creatures. I would think he would've at least told the prefects about it."

"Now, before we go to bed, let's sing the school song!" Dumbledore said and flicked his wand a little. A long golden ribbon flew out of it which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words. Hailey gaped at the sight. "Everyone pick your favorite tune and off we go."

Everyone started singing a song, although Hailey couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that the forest is full of dangerous creatures and a corridor has something in it that involves a very painful death. She wondered what type of school is this.

Everyone finished the song at different times with Fred and George singing to very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished, he was the one who clapped the loudest. "Ah, music," he said wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! Now, bedtime. Off you trot."

They followed Robert through the chattering crowds in the Great Hall. Mandy and Michael had walked up to Hailey. Mandy wrapped her arm around Hailey's right arm and Michael stood on Hailey's left side.

"We're sorry that Ron got sorted into a different House," Mandy said, sounding sympathetic.

"I'll find a way to talk to him," Hailey said. She was getting sleepy and noticed that people in the portraits were moving.

They started walking up a spiral stone staircase that went in tight, dizzying circles and Hailey wasn't entirely sure how long it took or how many circles she made to get up to Ravenclaw's Tower, but they finally made it.

They made it to a door that looked like aged wood, but it didn't have a handle or keyhole, but it had a bronze, eagle shaped knocker.

Robert turned to the first years. "If you knock once, it gives you a riddle. I know some of you might be terrified of answering the question, but you will learn to enjoy the challenges it gives you. It's not uncommon to find twenty people outside trying to figure out the day's riddle but it's great to meet older Ravenclaws and learn from them. I advise you to triple-check your bags to see if you have everything. The dorms are in turrets on the main tower. The boys' dorms are on the left and the girls' dorms are on the right. Girls can't enter the boys' dorms and vice versa."

He knocked on the door once and the beak of the eagle knocker opened. A soft, musical voice said, "what came first: the chicken or the egg?"

Hailey looked at Michael and Mandy. "Did it seriously ask that question?"

Michael nodded, "it did."

Mandy seemed like she was thinking the question over and Michael seemed to be thinking it, too.

"The egg, because dinosaurs laid eggs before the chicken came round," Robert said.

"Well stated," the musical voice said and the door opened to the common room.

The common room was a wide, circular room and airy. Graceful arched windows punctured the walls. The walls were hung with blue and bronze silks. Hailey knew that by day, they would have a nice view of the mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars and she looked down at the midnight-blue carpet also covered with stars. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases. In a niche opposite the door was a tall female statue made out of white marble. There was a door beside the marble statue to where Hailey presumed led to dorms above them.

They went to the door and opened it. There were fourteen different doors and two sets of stairs that were going in a spiral pattern. A sign above the first two doors said: _Seventh Year Ravenclaw Boys_ and _Seventh Year Ravenclaw Girls_. The room above the seventh year ones was _Sixth Year Ravenclaw Boys_ and _Sixth Year Ravenclaw Girls_. At the very top it said: _First Year Ravenclaw Boys_ and _First Year Ravenclaw Girls_.

The girls climbed the stairs all the way to the top.

"After you," Mandy said to Hailey, grinning.

Hailey was confused, "Why me?"

"Well, you are the Girl-Who-Lived," Mandy stated.

Hailey looked confused and opened the door. They stepped inside the circular room. There were blue and bronze silks on the dome ceiling. There were five poster beds with sky blue covers and drapes for privacy. There was a door off to the side with a shower, sink, and toilet. There was the sound of wind whistling through the windows, but it seemed very relaxing.

Their trunks had been brought up already and Hailey ended up next to the window with the view of what seemed to be the Forbidden Forest. They got dressed, with Hailey in her dark blue skirt and light blue shirt and got in bed.

She heard Lisa Turpin say, "Hogwarts is the best school _ever_."

Hailey fell asleep. The next thing she knew, she was woke up sweating and shaking. She couldn't remember the dream she had, so she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: And this where the big difference comes in to play. I had to look up riddles to use for the door to use, even if it's not magical, like the Phoenix and the Flame question or where disappeared objects go.

I even had to open up Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows to look at the description of the Ravenclaw common room and even looked on the Harry Potter wikia to see what the dorm rooms must look like and looked in Robert Hilliard's page who is the Ravenclaw Prefect for the year.


	7. The Potions Master

A/N: Has anyone noticed how confusing the schedules really are? Apparently Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have no classes together. I rewrote the schedules and I successfully confused the hell out of myself while trying to rewrite it. I had to create a spreadsheet to actually figure out where the hell these kids are going.

* * *

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts. There were wide sweeping ones, narrow, rickety ones, some that led to a different place on Fridays, and ones with a vanishing step that one had to remember to jump over. There were solutions to the doors that Hailey had to remember. Some would open if you ask politely, some wouldn't open unless you tickled them in the right spot, and there was the weird thing with the doors that weren't really doors but were walls pretending to be doors. The walls pretending to be doors confused the hell out of Michael and it messed with Mandy.

The people in the portraits kept moving and Hailey was certain that the coats of armour were walking around. Ghosts walked through the doors that they can't open and the Grey Lady was happy to lead the Ravenclaws in the right direction.

Peeves the Poltergeist wasn't worth asking for directions because he led them into two locked doors and a trick staircase. He would even drop wastepaper baskets on their heads, pelt bits of chalk at them, sneak up behind them while invisible, grab their noses and yell, "Got you conk!"

Besides Peeves, Argus Filch was the other worse being in the castle.

While Hailey, Ron, and Michael were standing around as Mandy tried to open the door, Filch caught them and got them in trouble for being in the out of bounds corridor. It turned out that they got a little turned around and he wouldn't believe them when they said that they got lost, and he was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when Professor Quirell was passing by.

Filch owned a cat named Mrs Norris, who was scrawny and dust coloured. She had bulging, lamp-like eyes. She patrolled the corridors alone, and if someone breaks a rule or put a toe out of line, she would whisk off for Filch, who appeared a few seconds later. Everyone hated him and Mrs Norris.

It was a little surprising to Hailey when she found out that there was more to magic than just waving a wand and saying a few funny words. Apparently she had to memorize correct hand movements and the pronunciation of spells. On Tuesdays, at midnight, they had to learn the different names of the stars and the movements of the planets.

They had Herbology twice a week with the Gryffindors, which took place in a greenhouse behind the castle, with a professor named Professor Sprout who taught them about strange plants and fungi and what they were used for.

Hailey had been excited for History of Magic, since it was the only class taught by a ghost by the name of Professor Binns, but it turned out it was the most boring class. He had a monotonous voice, who droned on and on. They had to scribble down names and dates, while apparently the other Houses got Emeric the Evil mixed up with Uric the Oddball. It was easy for the Ravenclaws to remember because Uric the Oddball had been a Ravenclaw as well.

Professor McGonagall was strict and had told them that Transfiguration is the most complex and dangerous magic that they will learn at Hogwarts. She said that anyone who was messing around in her class, they will leave and never come back. She had proceeded to turn her into a pig and back again.

Charms class took place with Professor Flitwick, who happened to the head of Ravenclaw's house. He was so tiny, he had to stand on a pile of books and had a squeaky voice. At the start of the first class, Professor Flitwick had gotten a little excited as he reached Hailey's name and toppled of sight.

The other class that Hailey was also excited for was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it turned out to be a joke since his classroom had smelt like garlic and the purple turban proved to be a distraction and also had a funny smell.

On Friday, the Ravenclaws had made their way to the Great Hall and to their table. There were two girls whispering to each other on the stairs.

"Look, there!" the girl said.

The girl's friend asked, "Where?"

"Next to the slightly creepy looking boy," the girl stated.

That was one of the conversations she usually heard on her way to Great Hall. Hailey didn't appreciate one of her friends being called creepy, so she glared at the girl to let her know that she heard.

When they got there, Mandy said, "We have double potions with Slytherin today." She was pouring sugar on her porridge. "Snape is the head of Slytherin House. From what I heard, Snape favours them."

"Of course he does," Michael said.

Professor Flitwick was impartial to the Ravenclaws, but it didn't stop him from helping the Ravenclaws out with a problem that they had. So far, Hailey didn't have a personal problem to ask him for help, so she hadn't seen these dancing cupcakes that Robert Hilliard had told them about.

The mail arrived, with the owls streaming in.

So far in the week, Hailey didn't receive anything. A few times Hedwig had swooped in to nibble on Hailey's ear or have a bit of toast before going back to the owlery with the other owls.

A horned owl with black and tan speckled markings had dropped a package in front of Mandy. From what Mandy told her, the owl was named Glinda, from the _Wizard of Oz_.

Mandy patted Glinda on the head, who took a drink from Mandy's pumpkin juice before flying off again. Mandy opened the package which was headbands that was different colours and had fruits on it, which caused Mandy to squeal in delight. Michael had received some Muggle sweets a few times.

Hedwig suddenly landed between the marmalade and the sugar bowl. She dropped a note onto Hailey's plate and Hailey reached for it. She opened it and read it:

 _Dear Hailey,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all abut your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

Hailey took a quill from Michael and wrote: _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of Hagrid's note. She looked over at Ron and stood up. "I'll be right back." She went over to the Gryffindor table and to Ron.

"Good morning, Hailey," Fred and George greeted as she passed.

Hailey said a quick "morning" back to them. She grabbed Ron's shoulder and asked, "Do you want to come have tea with me and Hagrid down at his hut around three?" She realized that some of the other students from Gryffindor were looking at them oddly.

"Sure," Ron said.

Hailey looked at him, "I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall and then we'll go down."

Ron nodded, "Sounds good." He seemed very relieved for some reason.

Hailey nodded and went back to her table. She heard one of the twins whisper to the other, "At least she didn't forget about him."

Hailey wondered why they would think that. Ron was the very first person that she met. Well, besides Fred and George, but Ron was her very first friend.

* * *

Hailey thought Potions was going to be great, but then she got to the actual class itself. The dungeons were colder than the actual castle and there were floating animal heads in jars along the walls.

They took their spots with Hailey sitting next to Michael in the front. Mandy sat next to Lisa Turpin, who was sitting behind them.

Hailey wasn't sure how she was going to like Snape, since it seemed like the professor disliked her for some reason.

Snape started the class with taking roll call and paused at Hailey's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Hailey Potter, our new — _celebrity_."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered behind their hands. She looked at Snape, confused. Snape finished taking roll call and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they seemed cold instead of warm and friendly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape said. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they still managed to catch onto his every word.

Hailey was good at science, but she was bad at art. So either this class was going to be hell or it would be fun. That is, if she didn't get on Snape's bad side even more.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty off the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," Snape said.

More silence followed. Hailey was confused. Robert Hilliard told her that Snape hated teaching Potions but he seemed to have described potion-making with some flattering terms. Maybe it was a love-hate type of thing?

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, startling her a little. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hailey blinked and looked at her notes, confused. She remembered reading about it, but she couldn't remember. She looked again, "I…don't know, sir."

It sounded like Malfoy busted out laughing, but then covered it.

"Tut, tut," Snape said. "Clearly fame isn't everything."

Hailey just stared at this man in near embarrassment. She read the book _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ three times. She may be smart, but she can't remember everything.

"Let's try again, Potter," Snape said. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hailey smiled, relieved that it was a question that she knew the answer to, "In the stomach of a goat."

Snape's eyes seemed to narrow. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

She forced herself to stare in Snape's eyes as she answered, "There's no difference since they're the same plant."

"What is their other name?" Snape asked, glaring as he stared hard into J—Hailey's eyes.

"Aconite," Hailey stated staring back.

Snape looked around, "Why are you all not writing this down?" Hailey started to write it down, "And a point taken from Ravenclaw for the question that Potter didn't know the answer to."

Hailey and Michael looked at each other. Hailey had arched an eyebrow and Michael shrugged.

Snape had them pair up and made them make a simple potion to cure boils.

He walked around wearing his black cloak, watching them weigh nettles and crush snake fangs. He seemed to criticize the Ravenclaws and praise Malfoy, who he seemed to like. As Snape was telling them to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horn slugs, acrid green clouds and hissing started to fill the dungeon.

It looked like Crabbe and Goyle's cauldron had turned into twisted metal and potion was beginning to seep to the floor.

The first years crawled onto their stools and Crabbe was moaning in pain as angry, red boils started springing up on his arms and legs. Somehow Goyle had escaped being drenched and Snape went over to the two Slytherins. He examined the potion and then the two. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Boils started springing up on Crabbe's nose. Snape looked at Goyle, "Take him to the hospital wing."

Snape rounded on Hailey and Michael. He overlooked the Ravenclaw boy and glared at Hailey. "You—Potter—why didn't you tell them not to add the quills? Thought they'd make you look good if they got it wrong, did you? That's another point from Ravenclaw!"

Hailey spluttered, "What the hell? I had nothing to do with their stupid-ass mistake!"

Snape sneered, "That's two more from Ravenclaw; one each for Miss Potter's choice of words."

Hailey opened her mouth to argue some more, but Michael touched her arm, in a warning. Hailey noticed that Malfoy's eyes narrowed at them and then he leaned over to whisper to Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

An hour later, they emerged from the dungeons. She was upset for losing Ravenclaw four points. She turned to Michael and Mandy, "Why the hell does he hate me so damn much?"

"On Tuesday, Penelope and Cho told me that Snape hates everyone equally, when we were trying to figure out the answer to the riddle," Michael stated.

Mandy put her arm around Hailey in a sort of one-armed hug. "Yeah, I wouldn't take it as a personal thing."

"It kind of feels personal," Hailey said. "He saw me and it was like, instant dislike. Now I know that it's flat-out hatred."

Michael shrugged, "I wouldn't let him get you down. After all, you still have that tea thing to go to with Hagrid and Ron."

Hailey looked at them, "Do you two want to come with us?"

"Nah, you and Ron go ahead. You two need to catch up with stuff," Mandy said. She had to stand on the tips of her toes, so she can put her arm around Michael's shoulders. She smiled at her, "We'll be in the library until you get back."

* * *

At ten till three, Hailey found Ron sitting on the Grand Staircase, waiting.

"Let's go," Hailey said and Ron stood up. They made their way across the school ground to the hunt. Hailey was telling Ron about Snape taking four points away from Ravenclaw, one for not knowing the correct question, then taking a point away for something that Crabbe and Goyle did, then two more for "swearing."

"I wouldn't sweat it to much. Snape takes more points than that off of Fred and George," Ron stated.

"I think he did that because he hates me." Hailey stated, loosening her blue and bronze tie.

Ron stated, "He hates Neville too. I think it's because Snape knows that he intimidates Neville."

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the door.

When Hailey knocked on the door, there was a frantic scrambling and some booming barks.

" _Back_ , Fang, _back,_ " Hagrid said from inside. Hagrid's face appeared in the crack between the door and the door-frame. "Hang on a second. Back, Fang." He let the two inside, holding the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner was a massive bed with a patchwork quilt on it.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid said releasing Fang, who bounded towards Ron and started licking his ears.

Hailey wasn't surprised to know that Fang wasn't as fierce as he looked; it was sort of like Hagrid as well. "This is Ron," she said to Hagrid who was now pouring boiling water in a teapot and putting rock cakes on a plate.

Hagrid glanced over at Ron's freckles, "Another Weasley, eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that nearly broke their teeth, but they both pretended to enjoy them. They told Hagrid all about their first lessons, although Ron started talking about how Hermione is an annoying know-it-all.

Fang had rested his head on Hailey's knee and slobbered all over her robes and skirt.

Hagrid called Filch an annoying git and Hailey was surprised to hear that he wanted to introduce Fang to Mrs Norris, who follows Hagrid everywhere when he goes into the castle. Hailey had told Hagrid about Snape's potion lesson and Hagrid said, "He hardly likes any of the students."

"But he seemed to _really_ hate me," Hailey stated.

"Rubbish, why should he?" Hagrid said firmly and looked at Ron. "How's yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot—great with animals."

Hailey was sure that there was a reason why Hagrid couldn't meet her eyes when he said that.

Ron started talking about Charlie's work with dragons and Hailey noticed a paper under the tea cozy. She picked it up and noticed that it was a newspaper clipping from the _Daily Prophet_. She read the headline:

 **Gringotts Break-In Latest**

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.  
_ _Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had, in fact, been emptied that same day.  
_ _"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Hailey looked at Hagrid, "Hey! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! Maybe it was happening while we were there!"

Hagrid couldn't meet Hailey's eyes and offered her another rock cake. Hailey read the story again. _The vault that was searched had, in fact, been emptied that same day._

Hagrid had emptied out vault seven hundred and thirteen by taking out a grubby little package. She couldn't help but wonder if that was what the thieves were looking for.

Hailey and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, with rock cakes weighing down in their pockets, which they were too polite to refuse.

The lessons had kept her busy, along with the homework that Professor McGonagall had unexpectedly dropped on them, had given her enough to think.

 _Did Hagrid get to this package in time? Where is this thing at? Does Hagrid know something about Snape that he doesn't want me to know?_

* * *

Hailey had to tell Michael about the situation in Ravenclaw Tower. Mandy was in the corner, doing some ovomancy, which was divination using eggs. Lisa Turpin, Marietta Edgecomb, and two third years were helping her try to figure out the predictions and using books for help. It seemed like Mandy was giving either her or Michael or the both them concerned looks.

They were sitting at a table together, doing their homework, while discussing what had happened at Hagrid's hut.

Michael seemed like he was thinking, "So, you think Hagrid is hiding something?"

Hailey said, "Yes. The package that I saw him grab, where it's hidden, and I know that Hagrid knows something about Snape that he's not telling me."

Michael looked at her, "I guess taking the package on the same day that Gringotts was broken into seems…" He looked at something off to the side. "Why is she looking at us like that?"

Hailey looked over to see Mandy looking panicked and arched an eyebrow at her. Mandy walked over, holding a roll of parchment. She was looking at the parchment she was holding. "What is it?" Hailey asked.

"We cracked twenty eggs, ten for each of you," Mandy said, "I was asking if you both were going to have a good year. But then those nine times for each of you the egg was landing left and the white of the eggs was making what looked like a snake. Grant Page was using his Divination course book to help me and it turned out that the snake is actually a sign that danger or an unknown enemy is on your path."

Michael gave Mandy a look, "That actually works?"

"The first time I thought it was actually wrong, so I did it nine more times, but it kept making the same thing for each of you," Mandy said. "Grant isn't sure what is going on."

Hailey looked at Mandy, "Well, can't argue with nine times of it landing in the same position."

"Well, you both be careful," Mandy said, "Or I will kick both your arses."

"Sure," the other two said at the same time.

* * *

That night, as Hailey lay in bed, she wondered if ovomancy was actually a good method of predicted future events. She always heard that the future was unpredictable and that nothing everything was set in stone. Ten times out ten, wasn't really a coincidence, but of course there was always going to be that one white part of the egg that was going to end up looking like a snake, so it doesn't really work.

 _Does it?_

That was Hailey's last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I got some stuff from the Ravenclaw Welcoming message, like Uric the Oddball and ovomancy.

I had to look deep into how what ovomancy worked. Apparently a snake really does mean danger and an unknown enemy is on your path.

Also, I thought it would be funny for a witch to name her owl after Glinda from _the Wizard of Oz_.


	8. The Forbidden Corridor

Hailey never thought she would meet a person that she hated more than Dudley and Piers. One good thing was that Malfoy didn't resort to physical violence like Piers did; he just used taunts, insults, and sneers. Sometimes he sent Pansy out to bully her, like the time that Pansy had walked into the library and "accidentally" knocked an entire ink bottle out on Hailey's essay for Professor McGonagall.

Other than that, Hailey was glad that she had to put up Malfoy and Pansy in Potions or whenever they happened to cross paths.

Hailey had found Mandy staring at a notice on the corkboard in Ravenclaw Tower. She walked over to her friend, "what are you staring at?"

"We have flying lessons with all of the first years starting on Thursday at three-thirty," Mandy said.

Hailey groaned, "it's my dream come true to embarrass myself in front of Malfoy and Parkinson." She had been looking forward to flying lessons, but that was before she found out that she was going to take lessons with the other first years that were from Slytherin. She supposed that the others were okay, but it was just Malfoy and Parkinson who she hated.

"You won't make a fool out of yourself," Mandy said. "Other Muggle-borns don't know a thing about flying on a broomstick either."

Hailey figured that Mandy knew how to fly because she was raised in both the Muggle world and the wizarding world. "I guess it can't be that bad," she said.

"Besides, I bet Malfoy is all talk, anyway," Mandy stated.

Hailey had to hear Malfoy talk loudly about flying and Quidditch. Malfoy complained about how first years weren't allowed to be on the House Quidditch team and he told long, boastful stories that always ended with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. From what Ron told her, Seamus Finnigan had spent his childhood zooming around in the countryside on the broomstick. Ron even mentioned at one point about how he nearly hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.

From what the Gyffindor first year, Oliver Rivers, had told her, Ron and Dean Thomas had gotten into a huge argument about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Oliver had mentioned that he caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to get the players to move.

She had heard Neville saying that he was never on a broomstick most of his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. From what she heard, Neville was extremely accident prone.

On Thursday at breakfast, Hailey hadn't received any more letters since Hagrid had asked to hear about her first week of school. Malfoy had noticed and he gloatingly opened his package at the table. Hailey choose to look away before she can see what he got.

She quickly ate some porridge and toast before going over to the Gyffindor table. She passed by Hermione reciting facts from _Quidditch Through the Ages_ though she noticed that Neville was hanging on Hermione's every word.

"Good morning, Hailey," the Weasley twins greeted as she passed them.

"Morning," she responded to them.

"Are you excited to be learning how to fly, today?" one of the twins asked.

She looked at them and wasn't sure if what was Fred or George who asked her that. She smiled, "Yes. Ron told me that you two are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." She looked at them, "What positions do you play?"

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville shouted, interrupting the Weasley twins' answer. Hailey looked over to see Neville holding up a ball the size of a large marble which seemed to be filled with white smoke. "Gran knows that I forget things. This tells you if you've forgotten something. If you hold it tight, like this…it tells you that—" his face fell because the Remembrall suddenly glowed scarlet, "…you forgot something." He seemed to be thinking about what he forgot when Draco, who had been passing by, grabbed the Remembrall from him.

Ron stood up and Hailey walked over. She was sure that Ron would've loved to have a reason to fight.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asked, suddenly appearing and looking at them. Hailey was certain in must've been a sight to see; a Gyffindor, a Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin standing around. All they needed was a Hufflepuff and it would've been complete.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Neville stated.

Draco scowled and dropped it on the table, "Just looking." He shoved past Ron and Hailey as he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Ron, Hailey, Michael, and Mandy walked down to the steps to the grounds for their first flying lesson.

It was a clear, breezy day, with the grass rippling under their feet. They walked down the sloping lawns to a smooth flat lawn on the opposite side of the forbidden forest.

The other first years were already there along with eighty broomsticks laid out in neat lines.

Madame Hooch appeared. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone, stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

They scrambled around and Hailey ended up between Michael and Ron. She looked down at the broomstick she was standing next. It looked old and the twigs stuck out at odd angles. She recalled hearing Fred and George complain about how the broomsticks vibrated when you flew too high or flew slightly to the left.

"Stick out your right hand over your broomstick and say, 'Up'," Madame Hooch said.

Soon there were shouts of, "Up!"

Hailey was surprised that her broom was one of the few that jumped into her hand at once. It took Ron two more tries and it took Michael three tries to get it, although she can tell that he had grown slightly frustrated. She noticed that Hermione's broom simply rolled over and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

 _Maybe the brooms can tell if you're scared, like horses._ Hailey thought as she heard the scared tone in Neville's voice.

Madame Hooch then instructed them how to mount the broom without sliding off the end and then walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Hailey had to giggle when she saw that Madame Hooch correct Draco's grip since he'd been doing it wrong for years. She looked over to see that Ron had seemed amused to see that as well.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three…two…"

Neville must have been nervous or scared to be left on the ground because he kicked off before the whistle and he shot up in the air like a bat out of hell.

"Come back, boy!" Madame Hooch shouted and the first years stared after him.

"How high do you think he is?" Mandy asked Michael, "ten feet?"

Michael squinted up at Neville, "He's possibly up nineteen feet."

"How many bones do you think he'll break if he falls?" Mandy asked.

"Maybe three, possibly four," Michael stated. Neville shot off towards the stone wall of the castle.

Ron was staring at the two, "Why are you two debating that?"

Hailey must have closed her eyes in fear because when she opened them, Neville was dangling from his cloak on the sword of a statue. Suddenly he was plummeting to the ground. She turned her head and closed her eyes because she didn't want to see the poor guy hit the ground. She heard the thud and opened her eyes to watch as the broomstick went to the Forbidden Forest.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville and heard her say, "Broken wrist. Come on, boy. It's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the first years, "None of you is to move while I take this boy up to the hospital wing. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Neville had tears running down his face and he was clutching his wrist, as he hobbled off with Madame Hooch, who had her arm around him.

After they were out of earshot, Malfoy started laughing with the other Slytherins joining in. Hailey took back her goodwill on that the rest of the Slytherins weren't all bad.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil snapped.

Pansy laughed even more, "Sticking up for Longbottom? I didn't know that you liked fat cry-babies, Parvati."

Malfoy ran forward, picked up the Remembrall, and held it up. "Look, it's the stupid thing that his grandmother sent him. Maybe if he held on tighter, he would've remembered to land on his fat arse."

Hailey hated him. He reminded her of Dudley, a boy so coddled and spoiled rotten, that he thinks he can do anything. Someone needed to knock Malfoy down a few pegs. She stepped forward, "Give it to me, Malfoy."

Malfoy looked at her and sneered. "You know, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about…up a tree?"

Hailey started to feel angry, "Give it to _me_!" Malfoy mounted the broom and took off on it.

If Hailey didn't hate him, she would've been impressed that he knew how to fly well. He was level with the tallest branches with an oak tree. He yelled, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Hailey couldn't let this prat win. She grabbed the broomstick and Mandy had grabbed onto Hailey's arm. "You know that he's trying to get you into trouble, right?"

"I know that," Hailey said. "He reminds me of my cousin. I stood by when my cousin bullied people. I did nothing when he and his merry band of prats bullied me. I'm not going to stand by when Malfoy's bullying Neville."

"Damn," Mandy said. "That was a good speech."

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy taunted.

Hailey mounted the broom and kicked up as hard as she can.

She soared up and felt air through her already tangled hair. She felt her robes billow out and she realized that this was fun and _easy_. Maybe she should reconsider the Quidditch thing. She pulled the broomstick higher.

"Kick his arse, Hailey!" Ron shouted, sounding excited.

She turned to face Malfoy, who seemed stunned. She wasn't sure if it because she actually followed him in the air or because she knew how to use the broomstick. She tried to use the tough voice that Dudley uses when he's about ready to punch someone, "give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off that broom."

Malfoy tried to sneer, but he couldn't, "Oh, yeah?"

Hailey glared at him and she grasped the broom handle tightly with both hands. She leaned foreward and it shot toward the Slytherin like a javelin. The blond boy got out of the way in time and Hailey made a sharp about-face. She held the broom steady and she heard some of the first years clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck," Hailey pointed out.

Malfoy seemed to realize that too. "Catch it if you can, then!" He threw the Remembrall in the air and hurtled towards the ground.

Hailey looked at the ball. It rose up in the air and then it started to fall. She leaned forward, and pointed the broom handle down. She was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the Remembrall. She heard wind whistling in her ears mixing with the screams of people watching. She stretched out her hand a foot from the ground and caught it, just in time to pull the broom straight. She stepped gently onto the grass with the ball clutched safely in her fist. She realized that she was shaking from the adrenaline.

"Hailey Potter!"

She felt her smile drop and she looked at Professor McGonagall who was running toward them.

" _Never_ —in all my time at Hogwarts—" The professor seemed speechless and her glasses flashed in the glare of the afternoon sun, "—how _dare_ you—might have broken your neck—"

Padma started to say."It wasn't her fault—"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil—" Professor McGonagall ordered.

Ron started, "but Malfoy—"

"That's _enough_ , Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now," Professor McGonagall ordered.

Hailey saw Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle who looked triumphant. She followed after Professor McGonagall as she strode toward the castle.

 _I'm going to be expelled,_ Hailey thought, shaking from nerves instead of adrenaline. She was trying to say something but couldn't actually voice her thoughts. Professor McGonagall didn't look at the first year as she walked towards the castle making Hailey jog to keep up. She didn't even last two weeks. She'd be packing in ten minutes; that is if she can get into Ravenclaw Tower.

 _What would the Dursleys say once I show up on their doorstep?_ she wondered.

They walked up the marble staircase to get inside and the professor still didn't say anything. She opened the doors and walked along the corridors with Hailey walking miserably behind her.

 _Is she taking me to Dumbledore?_ She thought of Hagrid, who happened to be expelled, but was still allowed to stay as gamekeeper. _Maybe I can be his assistant._

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom and opened the door. She stuck her head inside, "Excuse me, Professor Binns, could I borrow Davies for a moment?"

Hailey thought, _Davies?_

Roger Davies walked out of class, looking a little confused. He was the third year boy who she remembered when they and a few others had to work out the riddle to get in Ravenclaw Tower.

He had shaggy brown hair, with the bangs swept to the side and he had dark eyes. He had a kind of pudgy face.

 _He's kind of cute,_ Hailey thought and blushed.

"Follow me you two," Professor McGonagall said and they were marched up the corridor. Roger looked at Hailey, possibly wondering if there was a reason why Professor McGonagall needed him and Hailey for. Hailey shrugged, letting Roger know that not even she knew.

"In here," she said, pointing them into a classroom that was occupied by Peeves, who was writing rude words on the blackboard. "Out, Peeves!" Peeves threw the chalk in the bin and swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind Peeves and turned to the two Ravenclaws. "Potter, this is Roger Davies. Davies—I've found you a Seeker."

Roger seemed a little confused, "Already? I haven't held try-outs yet."

Hailey was still confused, but it seemed like she wasn't going to be expelled, so she relaxed a little.

"She's a natural. I've never seen anything like it," Professor McGonagall said and looked the eleven year old girl. "Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Hailey nodded, "Y-yes."

"She caught that thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive." Professor McGonagall stated, "Didn't even scratch herself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Roger turned to Hailey, "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" He seemed to be getting excited, while studying her.

"Davies's captain of the Ravenclaw team," Professor McGonagall said.

"She has the build for a Seeker, too," Roger said, circling Hailey, "light and speedy."

Hailey wanted to mention that she was fast because she had years of practice of running from Dudley and his gang, but didn't.

"We have to get her a decent broom, Professor. Maybe a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd reckon," Roger stated.

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows that you need a better team than last year," McGonagall said, " _Flattened_ by the other Houses. I couldn't look Professor Flitwick in the eyes for weeks." She looked over at Hailey and said sternly, "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." She smiled, "Your father would be proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

* * *

Before dinnertime, Hailey had managed to pull Ron aside so she can tell Ron, Mandy, and Michael what had happened.

Ron was stunned, "Seeker? But first years never—you must be the youngest House player in about—"

"A century," Hailey said. "Roger Davies told me. I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone. Roger wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George walked over to the little group.

"Well done," George said to Hailey in a whisper. "Davies kind of let it slip. He was sort of acting odd and we talked to him and he let it slip because he was excited. We're on the Gyffindor team. We're Beaters."

Fred nodded, "don't worry; we'll try to take it easy on you." Hailey stared at them, "Maybe your team might be able to win the House Cup this year. We better go; Lee Jordan thinks that he found a new secret passageway out of the school." The two left.

"Well," Mandy said, "they seem nice."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle appeared. Malfoy sneered, "Saying one last goodbye, Potter? When are you getting on the train back to the Muggles?"

"You seem a lot braver now that you have your little friends with you," Hailey said as she eyed them. They weren't little, since they were a little taller than her, maybe a little taller than Dudley and his gang, but she couldn't tell.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy said. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only—no contact." Hailey frowned. "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course she has." Mandy said, before giving Ron a chance to speak up. She glared at Malfoy. "I'm her second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, then back at Mandy and Hailey, "Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

The three Slytherins walked inside the Great Hall and Hailey looked at Mandy and Ron. She was frantic, "What is a wizard's duel and what do you mean that you're my second?"

"A second is there to take over if you die," Ron explained casually. "But people usually die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards."

"The most that we'll do is send sparks at each other. The neither of us both know enough magic to do any real damage," Mandy stated, and shrugged.

"What happens if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Hailey asked.

"Toss your wand and punch the git in the face," Michael stated.

* * *

It wasn't the perfect night to end the day.

Hailey was laying awake, listening to Padma, Sue Li, and Lisa Turpin fall asleep. From what she saw, Neville hadn't came back from the hospital wing since he wasn't at dinner.

She was sure there was a very good chance that they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris. She was already pushing her luck by breaking another school rule today. She kept seeing Malfoy's sneering face and she was sick of that guy bullying her. She wouldn't let the chance by beating him face to face. Even though she figured that he was doing this to get them in trouble, but there's the off-chance that he could've been there.

"It's half-past eleven," Mandy whispered, "we should go." Hailey got out of bed and Mandy pulled on a red bathrobe. Mandy frowned, "you should get real pajamas some day."

Hailey felt embarrassed. Only Ron knew about her predicament with the Dursleys. They crept across the room, down the staircase, and into the common room. They went down the tight spiral staircase and they came face-to-face with Hermione Granger for some reason.

"What are you doing here?" Mandy asked.

"I think it's selfish with what you two are doing," Hermione said. "I heard you all talking about what your plans are. You're both going to lose points from Ravenclaw. I don't want Slytherin to win. I would rather have Gryffindor win but any house is better than Slytherin."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Go away." She started leading Hailey to the trophy room.

"I would but the Fat Lady is gone. I realized that I was risking points from Gryffindor that I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing the Switching Spells, so I turned around to go inside, but the Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait."

They were down the hall and they ran into Neville, who had his arm in a sling. Neville looked startled, "I must have gotten lost because I ran from the Bloody Baron."

"How's your arm?" Hailey asked, not wanting to think about the Slytherin ghost.

"Fine, Madam Promfrey mended it in about a minute," Neville said.

"Okay," Mandy said, "well, Hailey and I got some things to do, so we best be on our way. Hermione here will take you back to your common room entrance."

"I don't want to walk back there. The Bloody Baron's walked around there four times," Neville said.

They walked down corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. Hailey kept expecting to run into Filch or Mrs Norris every time they turned a corner. They went up a staircase to the third floor and went to the trophy room.

Hailey wasn't surprised that Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there, but some small part was hoping that they were going to show up. She noticed that the crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. The cups, shields, plates, and statutes winked silver and gold in the darkness.

Mandy looked like she was keeping her eyes on the doors at either end of the room. She tightened her hold on the wand, just in case Malfoy leaps in and started at once.

"He's late," Mandy said.

"Of course he's late. He didn't show up," Hermione stated. "You both know that he's trying to get you both in trouble, right? You're both in Ravenclaw, after all."

"Of course we know that," Mandy said. "There was a possibility that he would've showed up."

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner," Filch said.

The girls and Neville started running out of the trophy room. Hailey waved at them to follow her. They just turned the corner when they heard Filch say, "They're in here somewhere. They're probably hiding."

They started to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They heard Filch start getting nearer and Neville let out a frightened squeak. He started running and grabbed Mandy around the waist. The two somehow toppled into a suit of armor with a loud crash and clang. Hailey was sure that would've been loud enough to wake the entire castle. She ran over and helped the two up.

"Run!" Hailey shouted and they started sprinting down the gallery. She didn't want to see if Filch was following them.

They ran down the corridor, with Hailey taking the lead, even though she had no clue where the hell she was going. She ran through a tapestry into a hidden passageway and they came out near the Charms classroom. She knew it was miles from the trophy room and she wondered if they lost Filch. She figured that Malfoy must have tipped Filch off. Mandy was leaning against the wall breathing hard while Neville was doubled over and wheezing.

"I— _told_ —you," Hermione managed to gasp out.

"We've got to get back to the Towers," Mandy said, gasping, "as quickly as possible."

Hermione started, "Malfoy must have—"

"I know that," Hailey said. "He must have tipped Filch off."

Peeves suddenly appeared out of a classroom and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves. You'll get us thrown out," Hermione said.

Peeves cackled, "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves," Mandy said, "please."

"Should tell, Filch, I should," Peeves said, using a saintly voice, "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," Mandy said and punched at him, but she realized her mistake.

"Students out of bed!" Peeves shouted, "Students out of bed down the Charms corridor!"

They ducked underneath Peeves and ran straight towards the door at the end of the corridor. They smashed into the door and Neville tried opening it.

Neville moaned, "This is it. We're done for. This is the end. My gran won't be happy once she finds out that I got expelled."

They heard footsteps as Filch started running to where Peeves was shouting. Before Hailey can use a spell to unlock the door, Hermione grabbed Mandy's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, " _Alohomora_."

The lock clicked and the door opened. They piled in and closed the door. They pressed their ears against the door to listen.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch asked. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please,'" Peeves said.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?" Filch demanded.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves said in a sing-song voice.

Hailey couldn't help but wonder if Peeves was actually helping them or trying to annoy Filch for the hell of it.

"All right," Filch said, sounding annoyed, " _Please_."

"Nothing!" Peeves said and started laughing, "Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!" He laughed again and whooshed away.

Hailey rolled her eyes as she heard Filch curse in rage. She whispered, "he believes that the door is locked." She felt Neville tugging at her shirt. "Stop it, Neville!" The lone boy tugged at her shirt again, "what do you want, Neville?" She turned to look at him but noticed the reason why.

They weren't in a room, as she thought. They were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor and she found why the corridor was forbidden.

She was looking into the eyes of a monstrous dog that had filled the whole space between the ceiling and floor. It had three heads, with rolling, mad eyes. It had three noses which were twitching and quivering in their direction. The three mouths were drooling with the saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was standing still, with all six eyes staring at them.

 _Maybe we startled it,_ Hailey thought. She looked around the room and noticed that the Cerberus was standing on what looked like a trapdoor.

It started to growl which sounded like thunder. Hailey reached for the doorknob and opened it. They fell backwards and Hailey slammed the door shut. Filch must have decided to look somewhere else. They ran off in separate directions, although Hailey noticed that Hermione had given her one last look. She wouldn't be surprised if she found Hermione waiting for them at the bottom of the spiral staircase in the morning to discuss what had happened.

* * *

When the two Ravenclaws managed to get in the common room, Mandy threw herself in one of the chairs. "What is the Cerberus doing in the castle? It probably needs exercise."

"Did you notice that it was standing on what looked like to be a trapdoor?" Hailey asked, wondering if the Cerberus was guarding something. Maybe it was that thing from Vault 713.

"I was paying attention to its heads. I swear, I thought I saw the light at the end of the tunnel," Mandy stated. "I'm going back to bed." She stood up and went to the door to get to the dormitory entrances. Hailey followed after Mandy, still wondering about the trapdoor and the package. After all, Gringotts and Hogwarts were one of the safest places in the world to hide something.

* * *

A/N: I had to rewrite which year Roger Davies's is in, because in Hailey's fourth year, he was in his sixth year. Then I had to go back and try to figure out the math if he was born in 1977/1978 and is in his third year. It was a little confusing and since he's the only known Qudditch Captain on the Ravenclaw team, I figure that he's the captain in his third year if Oliver Wood is the captain in his fourth year. I even used the wikia to track down the other Ravenclaw teammates to figure out which year they were also in.


	9. Halloween

Hailey and Mandy had told Michael what had happened at midnight as they were leaving the common room. Mandy was straightening her pink headband with bananas on it, when they came across Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. Mandy arched an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. "Can we help you with something?"

They started walking to the Great Hall.

Hermione looked past Michael to look at Mandy and Hailey. "I hope you both are pleased with yourselves. We could've been killed, or worse…expelled. I hope you both don't mind, but I'm going to get something to eat,"sShe walked off.

"She made it sound like I intentionally dragged her kicking and screaming with us," Hailey said.

"I know," Mandy said.

Michael looked at the two girls, a little confused. "Did she come all the way over here, just to tell you both that you could've gotten killed or expelled, and then leave?"

Hailey shrugged, "I need to tell Ron what had happened. He would assume something bad happened." She rushed down the corridor to the Great Hall where she nearly ran into Ron who was about to enter.

Ron looked startled, "Where's the griffin that's chasing you?"

"I need to tell you about what happened during the Midnight Duel." Hailey said and started to talk about what had occurred at midnight.

Ron looked bummed about it, "And I missed it?"

Mandy and Michael finally appeared, both out of breath.

"Blimey, you're fast," Michael said.

Hailey shrugged, "I have to thank my cousin and his friends for that."

Ron looked at them, "They must be hiding something valuable under that trapdoor."

"Can we discuss this after we eat?" Mandy asked, "I need food." She held out her arms like a mummy and walked inside the Great Hall.

Hailey shrugged and followed after her friend. She looked at Ron, "We'll meet you in the library to discuss this."

Ron nodded and went to the Gryffindor table. Hailey and Michael went after Mandy, though she couldn't help but notice that Malfoy looked surprised that she was still there. She ignored him and they sat on either side of the blonde Ravenclaw.

Mandy was eating some bacon aggressively. "We need to get back at Malfoy. I suggest that we—"

The owl post had arrived, and it seemed like everyone was staring at the six large screech owls that were carrying a long, thin package.

Hailey wanted to know what was wrapped in there, so it was a surprise that the owls dropped the package in front of her, knocking her bacon to the floor. The owls flew out of the way when a letter landed on top of the parcel.

She took the letter first and opened it.

 _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Roger Davies will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o' clock for your first training session._

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

Hailey handed the note to Mandy so she can read it and glanced at Ron. She grabbed the wrapped broomstick and took the note back when Mandy was done with it. She looked over at Ron and motioned with her head to the entrance hall.

The two went to the steps but found it barred by Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy.

Malfoy took the broomstick from Hailey's hands and she felt her face heat up in anger. She remembered last year a guy in her class at school had given her a candy bar for Valentine's Day and Dudley had taken it away from her, and ate it in front of her.

The Slytherin felt the broomstick and tossed it back to the lone girl. "That's a broomstick. You'll be in trouble this time, Potter. First years aren't allowed them." He seemed jealous and spiteful.

Hailey wanted to rub it in Draco's face, more out of spite. "It's not just any broomstick. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Ron grinned, "Yeah, and what did you say you had? A Comet Two Sixty? They look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

Hailey actually had no clue what the Comet Two Sixty brooms were like, but she decided to take Ron's word for it. He didn't let her down, despite the wrestling a troll part before they were sorted.

Malfoy sneered, "What would you know about it, Weasley? You couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Hailey narrowed her eyes, "Not all of us could be raised as a spoiled, rich ba—"

"Not arguing, I hope, lady and gentlemen?" Professor Flitwick asked, interrupting Hailey's comment. He looked at them.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy said quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Professor Flitwick said, looking proudly at Hailey. "Professor McGonagall had told me all about the special circumstances, Hailey. What model is it?"

Hailey was too surprised at being addressed by her first name by the professor, to even answer.

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand," Ron said. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy that she got it." He grinned at the look of rage that crossed the blond boy's face.

Hailey and Ron found a small corridor and she let Ron rip the wrapping off it. He was holding the broom as he stared at it.

It was sleek and shiny, made out of mahogany, with a long tail of neat, straight twigs, and it had Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top. She didn't know what the difference was between brooms, but she thought it looked magnificent.

"Once we have the time, I'll even let you ride it," Hailey said.

Ron seemed surprised at the offer, "Really?"

"Yes, but I have to train with Roger Davies," Hailey said and took the broom back.

* * *

Hailey tried to pay attention to her lessons, but her mind kept wandering to the broomstick that was under her bed or to the Quidditch pitch that she usually saw through the window of Ravenclaw Tower. It did have the best view of the Quidditch pitch after all.

At dinnertime, she quickly ate her food without knowing what she was eating. On one occasion, Michael had to take her fork away before she ate it.

At six-thirty, she had to run up the tight spiral staircase, knocked on the door, answered a riddle, which she surprisingly got right, run up the staircase to the first year girls' dormitory, and get the broomstick, then run back down the staircase, to the Quidditch stadium. She only seen it from the window but she hadn't stepped foot in there before.

Hundreds of seats were raised around the field so spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end that reminded Hailey of the bubble wands, except they were fifty feet high.

She was too eager to fly again to wait; she mounted the broomstick and kicked off from the ground.

The air chilled the sweat on from when all the running she had done. Her hair was whipping back from her face as she flew through the goalposts, and as she sped up and down the field. The broomstick moved at the slightest touch. It gave her some sort of rush as she flew on the broomstick.

 _Did my dad enjoy this feeling?_ She wondered.

"Hey, Potter! Come down!" Roger Davies shouted at her.

She looked down at the third year. He was holding a large wooden crate under arm and he seemed to be smiling. She almost didn't want to land but she did anyway.

"Very nice," Roger said. "I can see what McGonagall meant by you being a natural." Hailey blushed at the compliment. "I'm going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining in on the team practice three times a week." Roger opened the crate. Hailey wasn't sure if training three times a week was a good idea, but brushed it off. She looked inside the crate to see four different-sized balls. "Now, Quiddditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side."

"Three are Chasers, one is the Keeper, two are Beaters, and one is the Seeker," Hailey stated and Roger looked at her. "Ron told me on the train."

Roger nodded, "Yes." He took out a bright red soccer ball sized ball, "This is the Quaffle. Since I'm one of the Chasers, I and the other two throw this Quaffle to each other and try to get through the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Are you following any of this?"

Hailey nodded, "I think I got it. The Chasers throw the Quaffle through one of the hoops to score a goal." She thought about it, "This is sort of like basketball, except this is played on broomsticks and has six hoops."

Roger seemed a little confused, "What's basketball?"

"It's a game where you—never mind," Hailey said.

"The Keeper's job is to—" he started and tossed the Quaffle to Hailey, who managed to catch it, "—make sure that no one scores."

Hailey looked at the other three balls, "Got it. What do those do?"

"Give me the Quaffle, please," Roger said and Hailey tossed it back to him. He put the Quaffle back. "Here, take this." He tossed her a small club, which Hailey didn't manage to capture. She picked it up and looked it. It looked like a small baseball bat. "I have to show you what the Bludgers do."

She winced at the name 'Bludgers'. It sounded exactly what they do; bludgeon people. Hailey looked at the two, jet black balls that were smaller than the Quaffle. She stepped back when she noticed that they seemed to be straining against the straps that was holding them back.

Roger looked at her, "Stand back a little more." Hailey did as she was told and Roger freed one of the Bludgers. It shot in the air and then came straight for her face.

Hailey swung at it, trying to make sure it didn't break her nose. She sent it zigzagging away into the air and it zoomed around their heads, and then it shot at Roger's head. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen to the third year. When there was no sound, she opened her eyes to see that Roger was strapping it back in.

"These things go around trying to knock players off of their brooms. This is why we have two Beaters on our team. Their job is to keep their teammates safe and knock it to the other player's side," Roger explained.

Hailey nodded and handed the club back to the other boy. "I think I got it covered." A thought occurred to her. "Has the Bludgers ever killed anyone?"

"Never at Hogwarts," Roger explained. "We had broken jaws, but nothing worse than that."

Hailey wasn't reassured by Roger saying, 'never at Hogwarts'. _So, in the professional teams, then,_ she thought.

Roger continued, "The last member is the Seeker, which is you. You don't have to worry about the Quaffle and the Bludgers—"

"Unless the Bludgers crack my head open," Hailey interjected.

"Don't worry about them. Inglebee and Samuels are good Beaters. They won't let anything happen to us," Roger stated. He reached in the crate and took out the last ball.

It was tiny compared to the others, about the size of a large walnut and had fluttering silver wings. It was bright gold and it caught the sunlight, causing it to have a glint to it.

"That's the Golden Snitch. It's the important one," Hailey stated.

"That's right. It's hard to catch and difficult to see," Roger explained. "You got to weave in and out of the others to get to it before the other team's Seeker does."

"If I catch it, the game is over," Hailey said.

"Yes, and when the Seeker catches it, the team wins an extra hundred and fifty points, so they always nearly win. It can go on for ages," explained Roger.

"How long was the longest match?" Hailey asked, curious.

"I think the record was three months," Roger answered. "They had to keep bringing out substitutes so the players can get some sleep." He smiled, "Any more questions?"

Hailey shook her head. She was sure that 'doing' was going to be the problem.

"Alright, we're not going to use the Golden Snitch since it's nearly dark and we might lose it. So I brought these—" he started and pulled out a regular bag of golf balls from his pocket. "Ready?"

Hailey nodded and then they were up in the air. Roger went higher in the air and started zigzagging around as he threw golf balls as hard as he can in the air, making Hailey catch them.

Surprisingly, she didn't miss any of them and Roger looked delighted. After doing that for an hour and a half, they couldn't carry on because night had fallen and Hailey was kind of bummed that they had to stop because it was dark outside, since she was enjoying spending time with the third year.

"The Qudditch Cup will finally have our name on it, this year," Roger said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out to be better than Charlie Weasley. Personally, I think he would've played for the England Qudditch Team, but he decided to run off and chase after dragons."

* * *

Hailey was so busy with Qudditch training and homework she didn't realize that she was at Hogwarts for two months.

The castle had started to feel like home than Privet Drive had ever had. She noticed that the lessons started to turn more interesting since they started mastering the basics.

* * *

On Halloween, the smell of baking pumpkin was in the corridors as Hailey went to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

"Hermione is crying in the girls' lavatory," she overheard Parvati Patil tell Lavender Brown. She stopped to listen. "I went to talk to her, but she told me that she wanted to be left alone."

Hailey walked over to them, "Why is she crying in the lavatory?"

"Ron called Hermione a nightmare because she was the only one to make the feather fly four feet in Charms," Parvati explained. "I even heard Ron say it, too."

Hailey nodded and started to walk to the Great Hall to go tell Ron what she had heard, but that was placed out of her mind when she stepped in the Great Hall.

She saw a thousand live bats fluttering the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the pumpkins stutter. She went to Ravenclaw table to sit with her friends and started to help herself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting in. His turban was askew and he looked terrified. Hailey couldn't help but think that he looked a little funny.

The Professor slumped against the high table in front of Professor Dumbledore's chair. Professor Quirrell gasped out, "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know." He fainted.

There was a uproar at the mention of the troll and it took Dumbledore sending out purple firecrackers to get some semblance of order in the Great Hall.

"Prefects," he rumbled. "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories, immediately!"

Hailey was about ready to follow after Robert Hilliard, when she suddenly remembered Hermione. She looked at Mandy and Michael. "I'll be right there. I got to go talk to Ron real quick."

She ran off to get to Ron, and grabbed his arm, "Hermione!"

Ron looked at her, "You must be losing your mind in Ravenclaw Tower."

"No, I mean, Hermione. I heard a rumour that she was crying in the girls' lavatory," Hailey stated. "She doesn't know about the troll."

Ron looked a little horrified and then they slipped away, following the Hufflepuffs and then down a different corridor to get to the girls' lavatory.

"How did a troll get in?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know. They're supposed to be really stupid. Maybe Peeves let one in as a joke," Ron said.

"Some joke," Hailey muttered.

There were quick footsteps behind them and they hid behind a statue of a griffin. They peered around it expecting Percy, but it was Professor Snape instead. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"I wonder where he's going," Hailey said. They crept along the corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. "I think he's going to the third floor."

"Do you smell something?" Ron asked.

Hailey wondered why he asked that and then she smelt it. It smelt like old socks and a toilet that no one cleans. "Ooh, that's disgusting." She covered her nose so she didn't smell it.

There was a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

"L-l-look," Ron stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at the movement of something big. They shrank back into the shadows to watch the huge thing emerge.

It was twelve feet tall, its skin a dull grey, its great lumpy body was like a boulder with a small bad head. It had short legs thick as tree trunk, with flat, horny feet. It was holding a huge wooden club which dragged across the floor because it had long arms.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and looked inside. Its long ears waggled like it made up its mind, and then slowly walked into the room.

"The key's in the lock. We could lock it in," Ron stated.

"I think Hermione's in there," Hailey pointed out.

As if to prove her point, there was a high, petrified scream.

"Oh, no," Ron said, looking paler than the Bloody Baron.

They ran to the door and Hailey swung it open. She ran it but Ron stayed where he was at and she looked at him, "Now what?"

"It's the girls' lavatory," Ron said.

"For the love of Merlin," Hailey muttered. She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him in.

Hermione was shrinking back against the opposite wall, looking as if she's about to faint. The troll was advancing on the first year Gryffindor, knocking sinks off the walls at it went.

"Confuse it!" Ron said and picked up a tap. He threw it against the wall and the troll stopped, hearing the _thunk_ that the tap made.

It lumbered around, blinking as if wondering where the sound came from. It had mean little eyes that reminded Hailey of Dudley. Its eyes landed on Ron and it lumbered toward him.

Hailey grabbed a metal pipe and shouted, "Oy, pea-brain!" She threw the pipe at the troll's shoulder, which it didn't seem to notice, but it did notice the shout, so it turned its head towards her.

It gave Ron time to run around it and yell at Hermione, "Come on! Run! _Run_!" He tried to pull her toward the door, but she seemed to be petrified.

The shouting and echoes seemed to be driving the troll mad, so it roared and started towards Ron.

Hailey ran over and jumped on the troll's back. She managed to wrap her arms around the troll's neck and tried to picture the time when she received her second letter, when she jumped on her uncle's back to get to it. She realized that her wand had gone up one of the troll's nostrils.

The troll twisted and flailed its club, while howling with pain. Hailey was holding on worrying that the troll would rip her off or give her a terrible whack with the club.

Ron suddenly shouted, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The club shot out of the troll's hand and raised high in the air, slowly turning over. It dropped with a sickening crack onto the troll's head. The troll swayed and then fell flat on its face. The room trembled and Ron helped Hailey to her feet. She realized she was shaking and was breathing hard.

"Is it…dead?" Hermione asked.

Hailey looked at the troll, "I think it may be knocked out." She took her wand out of the troll's nose, disgusted at the lumpy grey glue looking stuff. "Gross…troll boogers." She wiped her wand off on the troll's trousers.

Something slammed and there were loud footsteps. Hailey remembered that they must have been making a racket because of the troll's roars and the crashes. She looked at the teachers, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell.

Professor Quirrell whimpered and sat on the toilet clutching his heart. Professor Snape was bending over the troll, and Professor McGonagall was looking livid with her lips white. The lone female professor was looking straight at Hailey and Ron.

"What on earth were you two thinking?" Professor McGonagall demanded. Hailey looked at Ron and back down. "You two could have been killed. You're lucky you weren't. Why weren't you both in your dormitories?"

Hailey looked over to see Snape give her a swift, piercing look, before he went back to examining the troll.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me," Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall turned to the bushy haired first year, "Miss Granger!"

Hermione had gotten to her feet. She crossed her arms. "I went looking for the troll, because I thought that I could deal with it on my own. You know, because I've read all about them."

Ron looked a little stunned and Hailey was surprised because Hermione was lying to a teacher like that. From what she heard from the first-year Gryffindors, Hermione was an annoying know-it-all who would never lie to a teacher.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Hailey stuck her wand up its nose and Ron knocked it unconscious with its own club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about ready to finish me off," Hermione said.

Hailey was trying to pretend that the story was new to her and looked at Ron who seemed to be trying to do the same.

"Well…in that case," Professor McGonagall started to say. She looked at the three of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast there."

Hermione left and Professor McGonagall looked at the last two remaining first years. "Well, I still say that you both were lucky, not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You both each get five points for your respective Houses. Professor Dumbledore would be informed about this. You may go."

The two first years left the chamber and started to the stairs.

"I still think we deserve more than five points," Ron grumbled.

"Actually I have five points; Professor McGonagall gave you five points and she will take five points away from Hermione, so you basically didn't win anything," Hailey said, with sympathy. She patted his shoulder. "You still have plenty of time to win your House points, too."

Ron grumbled some more and then Hermione appeared, throwing both of her arms on both of them in some weird type of one-arm hugged. She said, "Thanks."

Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Tower and Hailey went to the Ravenclaw Tower alone.

When she got in the tower, Michael and Mandy were both waiting for her by the door.

Mandy had her arms crossed, "Well, where were you?"

Michael nodded, "And why do you smell like the boys' lavatory at my old school?"

Hailey was confused and smelt the front of her robes, and realized that she smelt like the mountain troll that she had jumped on, "Oh, that." She ended up telling them about the adventure in the girls' lavatory with the mountain troll, as they went to get plates.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Hermione became Ron's friend and she sort of became Hailey's friend, too. Hailey really couldn't form an opinion on Hermione because she doesn't really know her and the only class they have together is Herbology.


	10. Quidditch

A/N: I was looking on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team to get the team names, but the information on there had the team from the video game and Cedric Diggory, so I decided to put that Ravenclaw is going first against Slytherin, because at least some of the names were mentioned in the book.

* * *

The weather turned very cold when they entered November. The mountains around the school turned icy-gray and the lake looked like chilled steel. Every morning, the ground was covered in frost.

Every time Hailey looked out the windows of Ravenclaw Tower; the sight of the lake, mountains, and the grounds took her breath away.

She was looking down at the Quidditch field to see that Hagrid was defrosting the brooms. He was bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and he was wearing enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun; Ravenclaw and Slytherin were going first.

Hailey was sure that if Ravenclaw won, they would be in second place for the House Championship, right behind Slytherin.

Hardly anyone had seen Hailey play, because Roger Davies had decided that she should be their secret weapon and decided that it should be kept secret. Somehow, the news had spread that Hailey was the Seeker for the Ravenclaw team. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy told her that they would be under Hailey holding a mattress and some Gryffindors had told Hailey that she would be brilliant.

She was actually surprised that she managed to get through all of her homework with Roger Davies doing last minute Quidditch practices.

Hermione had lent Hailey _Quidditch Through the Ages_ so she can read it. It was quite interesting because Hailey learned that there were seven hundred ways to commit fouls and they were all committed in a World Cup match during 1473. Since Seekers were the smallest and fastest players on the team, most serious accidents happened to them. She also learned that since death rarely occur during a game, referees were known to vanish during one and show up months later in the Sahara Desert.

The day before the first game, Hailey, Mandy, and Michael were standing in the freezing courtyard, during break. Michael used a spell that can conjure fire that can be carried in a jam jar. They had their backs to it, getting warm, when they saw Snape crossing the yard.

"Why is he limping?" Mandy whispered to Hailey.

Hailey shrugged and they squeezed in tighter, trying to make sure that they were blocking the fire, since they weren't sure if it was allowed. Apparently they looked guilty because Snape came limping over.

"What is that you got there, Potter?" Snape asked, eyeing _Quidditch Through the Ages_ that Hailey was holding. She held the book out to show the professor. "Library books aren't allowed outside. Give it to me. Five points from Ravenclaw." He took the book from her and limped off.

"He just made that rule up," Michael said, a little angry.

"I wonder what happened to his leg," Hailey said, looking after the limping professor.

"Whatever happened to it, I hope it hurts," Mandy muttered, crossing her arms.

* * *

The Ravenclaw common room was strangely quiet. The Ravenclaws were busy with homework problems or practicing wand movements or whatever it was that they were doing. Mandy, Michael, and Hailey had exchanged Charms homework, trying to make corrections or compare the others' answers.

"Why did you write 'silver' down? I don't recall colours being in the lesson." Michael told Mandy, holding the parchment closer to his face, and squinting at it.

Hailey was feeling restless. She wanted to get up and move around. She looked at the others and stood up. Her two friends looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" Mandy asked.

"I'm going to get my book back. Do any of you want to come with me?" Hailey asked.

Mandy looked at the parchment. "I'm trying to figure out what this word is. All I can make out is, 'bleh' and the rest of it is incoherent."

Michael shook his head, "Better you than me."

Hailey nodded and then left the common room. She went down the spiral staircase, wondering what to do. It's possible that Professor Snape would give her book back if there were other professors around, so she can go to the staff-room, and see if it was there. If he wasn't in the staff-room, then she can try the Potions room, which she didn't want to go to.

She got to the staff-room and knocked on the door. There wasn't any answer, so she tried one more time and again, there wasn't an answer.

 _Maybe he left it in there,_ she thought and opened the door.

She saw that Filch and Snape were in there, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees where one of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages and Hailey thought the sight was horrifying.

She realized that Snape was talking, "How can you keep an eye on all three heads at once?" Hailey backed up and tried to close the door as quietly as she can. "Potter!"

Hailey looked over to see that Snape's robes were now hiding his leg and he looked furious. She tried to look as if she hadn't seen a thing and smiled. "I was wondering if I can have my book back."

Snape now looked enraged and Hailey wondered why smiling was the wrong thing to do. "Get out! Out!"

Hailey backed up and nearly ran into the doorway as she sprinted out of the room before Snape could remove more points from Ravenclaw.

She wasn't sure how she ran up the stairs without tripping and she managed to squeeze through the door before it closed on her. She sprinted past Grant Page, who seemed a little confused to see that Hailey was running. She threw herself on the chair that she had been sitting in, breathing heavily. Mandy and Michael looked up at her sudden appearance.

"Did you get your book back?" Mandy asked.

"No," Hailey said. She rubbed her face and told them about what she had seen. After she finished, she looked at the other two. "I think he tried stealing what the Cerberus is guarding and I bet you both that he set the troll loose as a distraction."

"He's not a nice person, but I'm sure he wouldn't steal something that Dumbledore is protecting." Michael stated, looking at the two girls.

"Oh, come on. Not all teachers are saints like you think them to," Mandy snapped at Michael. "I agree with Hailey. Whatever the Cerberus is protecting, it must be very valuable, highly powerful, or something else like that. Whatever it is, he wants to get his hands on it. You need to tell Ron this and see what he thinks about it."

Hailey nodded and wondered what it was that the Cerberus is protecting.

* * *

The next morning, when Hailey walked into the Great Hall, she smelt fried sausages and heard the excited chattering of the first Quidditch match. She saw Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table and walked over to them.

"Good luck, Hailey," Fred and George said to her as she walked by them.

She stopped walking and smiled at them, "Thanks." She went to Hermione and Ron. She sat down next to Ron and was across from Seamus Finnigan. She told the two Gryffindors on what happened last night.

Hermione told her the same thing as Michael told her and Ron agreed with Hailey that Snape might be after Dumbledore is keeping hidden. Ron grabbed some bacon and held a slice to Hailey, "You need to eat."

"I'm good," Hailey replied, shaking her head, and rested her arms on table. She looked at the other Gryffindors, who seemed a little surprised that she was there. Percy was giving her a strange look every now and then, possibly wondering why she was sitting there.

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione stated, holding a slice of toast out to Hailey.

"I'm not hungry," the Ravenclaw said as she looked at Hermione.

"You need your strength, since Seekers always get clobbered by the other team," Seamus Finnigan told her.

"Thanks, Seamus." Hailey replied dryly, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

* * *

At eleven, it seemed like everyone was in the stands around the Quidditch pitch, with many students having binoculars. Even though the stands were high, she was sure that it would be difficult to see the game.

Hailey and the rest of the team had changed into their blue and bronze Quidditch robes in the locker room.

Roger Davies cleared his voice for silence, "all right men," He glanced at Hailey, "and woman…" Hailey was feeling jittery, knowing that this was going to be some sort of pep talk. "We're going to crush our opponents into the dirt. Not literally, but it certainly won't hurt to try. I can feel that we're going to win this game." He looked at them, as if threatening them to win.

Jeremy Stretton, the sixth year Chaser, leaned towards Hailey and whispered, "Our previous captain always said the exact same thing. It didn't work."

"Okay," Hailey replied, nodding. She wasn't sure who the previous captain was, but at least her teammates seemed like they could poke fun at themselves over losing constantly.

They went to the field, hearing loud cheers, and Hailey was feeling like she was going to fall down. Madam Hooch was standing in between the two teams, being the referee. Hailey looked around seeing that Ron and Hermione were sitting next to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. They had created a banner with a red bed sheet that looked like it had been chewed on. It said _Potter for President_ in paint that was changing colours and Hailey knew that Hermione had performed a charm on it to make the paint change colours.

Hailey looked around in the stands to find Mandy and Michael. She noticed that some older Ravenclaws had a blue bed sheet with a painted Eagle on it that was flapping its wings. Jeremy nudged her to get her to pay attention.

"—a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch was saying, but she seemed to be speaking to Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, who was a fifth year. Hailey wasn't sure, but she thought that Marcus Flint might have a bit of troll blood in his veins. "Mount your brooms, please."

They did as they were told and Madam Hooch blew on a silver whistle. Fifteen broomsticks immediately rose high in the air.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Randolph Burrow of Ravenclaw," Lee Jordan said. The Weasley Twins' friend was doing commentary for Quidditch.

Hailey stayed high in the air watching the game down below and looking around for the Golden Snitch.

"A neat pass to Jeremy Stretton—back to Burrow and—no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes—flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc—no, stopped by a nice move by Ravenclaw Keeper Grant Page and the Ravenclaws take the Quaffle. The Ravenclaws take the Quaffle and that's Chaser Roger Davies of Ravenclaw—nice dive around Flint, off up around and—ouch!"

Hailey winced at the sight of Roger Davies getting hit in the back of the head by a Bludger.

Apparently Lee Jordan had the same thought, "—that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger—"

Hailey looked down to see that Roger Davies was getting his bearings back, before he went back in the game.

"—speeding off toward the goalpost, but he's blocked by a second Bludger sent his way by Jason Samuels—Burrow is back in possession of the Quaffle—"

Hailey noticed Hagrid was in the Gryffindor stands sitting with Ron and Hermione. It looked like Hagrid had his own pair of binoculars.

"—Ravenclaw scores—"

The Ravenclaws cheered loudly and Hailey decided to do two loop-the-loops to shake off the jitteriness she was feeling. She saw that a Bludger was coming right at her and she flew out of the way.

Duncan Inglebee, a fourth year Beater came after it, and hit it to Marcus Flint. He looked at Hailey, "are you all right?"

Hailey nodded and Duncan went back in the game. She looked around for the Snitch.

"—dodges two Bludgers, the Ravenclaw Beaters, and Chaser Davies—wait a moment—is that the Snitch?"

Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle and looked over at the Snitch that was right by his left ear.

Hailey was so excited, she dived for the Snitch, but unfortunately the Slytherin Seeker, Terrance Higgs, had seen it too. The both of them were neck and neck as they chased after it.

Hailey was sure she was faster than Terrence and she could see the fluttering golden ball, darting up ahead. She put on an extra spurt of speed and then something crashed into her. She spun off course and she held on tightly to her broom so she wouldn't fall off.

The Ravenclaws were shouting "foul" and Madam Hooch had spoken angrily to Marcus Flint. Whatever was said, resulted in Ravenclaw getting a free shot, and Lee Jordan had called it a disgusting display of cheating.

Hailey dodged another Bludger, but her broomstick suddenly lurched. The broomstick lurched again as if it was trying to buck her off, but she knew that broomsticks don't buck its riders off. She tried to turn to Roger Davies to ask him to call for a time-out, but the broom didn't turn.

It started zigzagging around and making violent swishing movements as if it was trying to throw her off. She held on tightly with both hands and her knees.

"Slytherin in possession—Flint with the Quaffle—passes Davies—passes Stretton—hit in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking Professor—Slytherins score—oh no…"

The Slytherins cheered and it seemed like no one was noticing that she was rising higher in the air, with the broom jerking and twitching along the way.

Mandy was looking through the binoculars, "I don't know what Hailey is doing. If this is some sort of plan that she ca—oh no! It looks like she lost control of her broom, but she couldn't have…"

Students noticed what was going on with Hailey and started pointing up at her, since her broom was rolling over, with Hailey managing to hold on. The broom gave a jerk and she was now holding on with one hand.

"Flint must have jinxed it when he blocked her," Michael said, looking up at Hailey.

"No," Mandy said. "Flint couldn't have used a spell since he doesn't have a wand and wandless magic is very hard to do. You know that." Michael took the binoculars away from her and started looking in the stands. Mandy looked at him, "What are you doing?" She looked up at Hailey on the broomstick and cringed. "Please don't fall," she whispered.

"Look in the stands at Professor Snape." Michael said, handing the binoculars back to Mandy. "I think he's the one jinxing the broom."

Mandy looked through them at Professor Snape to see that he was staring at the broom, muttering nonstop. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Michael said and disappeared under the stands.

Mandy looked up at Hailey, seeing that the broom was vibrating now. She was sure Hailey could barely hold on and it looked like Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels were trying to grab her to pull her onto their brooms, but she just rose higher. The two boys went lower and started circling her, planning on catching her if she fell.

"Come on, Michael," Mandy whispered to herself.

Michael went along the stands, running into Hermione, who looked pale. Hermione seemed a little startled, and when she jumped back, she sent Professor Quirrell forward. It was a little startling to see that Hermione had the same idea as him. Michael made a motion to let her continue. Hermione seemed to have gotten the message and took out her wand. She crouched down and whispered some words. Bright blue flames shot out of the wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

Michael wasn't sure how long it took, but the yelp told them that Snape noticed it. Hermione collected the fire in a little jar that, for some reason, she had in her pocket and they ran off. Michael got back in the stands with Mandy, who was looking up at Hailey.

Mandy looked at him, "What did you do?"

"Hermione beat me to it. She set Professor Snape's robes on fire," Michael said. He looked up at Hailey, who suddenly started speeding to the ground. She dropped to the ground and that was when Michael looked away, not wanting to watch. "She's going to be sick."

"I've caught the Snitch!" Hailey shouted, holding it up.

Michael looked at Mandy. "Nearly swallowing it is a kind of a boring ending."

"How do you think she was supposed to grab it?" Mandy asked, "in her shirt?"

Flint was angry about it, even though no rule was broken, so Ravenclaw won by 170 points to 60.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hailey, Ron, Michael, Mandy, and Hermione were in Hagrid's hut, where Hagrid made Hailey some strong tea. It was very cramped with five first years and a giant. Michael had the misfortune of being crammed in between Hermione and Ron on the couch, while Mandy took the couch arm and Hailey got the chair.

"It was Snape," Ron explained. "Hermione and I saw him."

"Us too," Mandy stated, motioning to Michael and her. She looked at Hailey. "He was cursing your broom. He wouldn't take his eyes off of you."

Hailey shuddered at the last sentence and looked at Mandy. "That was some poor choice of words."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

All five first-years looked at each other. Hailey looked back at Hagrid. "We think that he tried getting past the Cerberus on Halloween. We think that he tried to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the tea kettle. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

Mandy tilted her head to the side, "You named it _Fluffy_?"

"Yes," Hagrid stated. "I bought him off a Greek chappie in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Guarding what?" Michael asked, looking excited. He would never pass up an opportunity to learn something new.

"Don't ask me anymore questions. It's top secret," Hagrid said.

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it," Ron stated firmly.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"But why did he try and kill Hailey?" Hermione asked. The afternoon event must have changed her mind on Snape. It certainly changed Michael's mind. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all! I—" she looked at the other three. "We all saw him!"

"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong! I don't know why Hailey's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try and kill a student!" Hagrid stated, hotly. "Now, listen to me, all five of yeh—you're meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog an' you forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—" Hagrid suddenly stopped speaking.

"Aha! So there's someone named Nicolas Flamel that's involved in all of this." Hailey said smiling, glad to have somewhere to start looking.

Hagrid looked angry at himself.

* * *

A/N: I was originally going to have Michael set Snape's robes on fire, but I felt like I was taking Hermione's moment away from her and I didn't want to do that, since I have plans for him later on in the story.


	11. The Mirror of Erised

Ever since Hagrid had mentioned Nicolas Flamel, the five first years went looking for him in books because they were trying to figure out what it was that Snape was trying to steal. They just weren't sure where to look and they weren't sure what it was that he was famous for. He wasn't in Great _Wizards of the Twentieth Centuray_ , _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ , _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_ , and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardy_. Hailey was sure that their problem lied in the fact that the library had ten of thousands of books, thousands of shelves, and hundreds of narrow rows.

* * *

One morning in mid-December, Hailey woke up to find that Hogwarts was covered in several feet of snow. Michael was happy that the lake was frozen solid since he seemed to be a little paranoid that something lived in there and was waiting to grab a student and drag them underwater. The Weasley twins had gotten in trouble for bewitching snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell around and bounce off the back of his turban.

The few owls that had battled their way through the stormy sky had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid, before they could fly off again.

It seemed like everyone was eager for the holidays to start. The Great Hall had a roaring fire and the halls were drafty and icy.

The worst of all was Potions in the dungeons where their breath rose in the air in a mist and they huddled close to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Malfoy said, looking at Hailey as he spoke. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy had chuckled at that. Hailey ignored them in favour of measuring out powdered spine of lion-fish. She knew that Malfoy was bitter about losing to Ravenclaw on the very first game, and tried getting everyone laughing over the idea that a wide-mouthed tree frog would replace Hailey as a Seeker. The Slytherins were the only one to find it funny but the other Houses seemed more impressed over the fact that Hailey had held onto the broom.

Draco went back to taunting her about how she had no proper family and Pansy went back to trying to trip her in the hallways and knocking ink bottles onto Hailey's parchment in the library.

The week before the holidays, Professor McGonagall had made a list of students who were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Hailey had signed up at once, not wanting to go back to Privet Drive. This may be the best Christmas she ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying at Hogwarts, too, because their parents were going to visit Charlie in Romania. Mandy, Michael, and Hermione were going back home to visit their families.

The Ravenclaws left the dungeons and headed to the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. There was a large fir tree in the corridor. There were two large feet beneath the tree and there was loud puffing, telling them that it was Hagrid.

Ron stuck his head between the branches. "Hey, Hagrid, want any help?"

Hagrid replied, "Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy asked in a cold drawl. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose—that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes and Snape came up the stairs. Snape looked at them, "Weasley!"

Ron let go of Malfoy's robes.

Hagrid stuck his face out from behind the fir tree, "he was provoked, Professor Snape. Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that it may be, but fighting is against Hogwarts rules," Snape said. He looked at Ron and Michael, "Five points from Gryffindor for Weasley and five points from Ravenclaw for Corner."

Michael was confused, "What did I do?"

"You saw that Weasley had attacked Malfoy and you did nothing to stop it." Snape said, eyeing him, "Were you expecting one of the girls to grab him? Be grateful that it isn't more points. Move along, all of you." He walked away and Malfoy laughed. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle roughly pushed by the tree, scattering pine needles.

Hailey looked at Michael who held out his arms. He looked at his arms and looked at Ron who seemed to have a good inch or two on Michael. Hailey was a little surprised that it was the first time she noticed the slight height different. Michael asked the others, "How does he expect me to grab Ron? Look at my arms, they're like noodles!"

Hailey patted Michael's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll probably get stronger in maybe a year or two."

Ron didn't seem to hear them as he was grounding his teeth at Malfoy. "I'll get him one of these days. I'll get him."

"I hate them both," Hailey said to Ron.

"Don't let him get you down. Cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," Hagrid told the group. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks like a treat." The five followed Hagrid and the tree to the Great Hall. It looked like Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were still hanging up Christmas decorations.

Professor McGonagall looked at Hagrid, "Ah, put the last tree in the far corner, would you?"

Hagrid went to do as he was told.

The hall had festoons of holly and mistletoe hanging on the walls. There were twelve towering Christmas trees standing around the room. Some were sparkling with tiny icicles and some were glittering with hundreds of candles.

"It's beautiful," Mandy said in awe.

They followed after Hagrid, who was asking, "How many days do you got left until yer holidays?"

"Just one," Hermione said. She looked at the others, "That reminds me—we all have half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh, right." Ron said, watching golden bubbles appear out of Professor Flitwick's wand. The professor was trailing the bubbles on the branches of the new tree with his wand. The five started heading out of the Great Hall with Hagrid following with them.

Hagrid seemed confused, "The library? Just before the holidays? A bit keen, aren't you?"

Mandy held her blue and bronze tie over her shoulder to show Hagrid. "Three of us are Ravenclaws. Going to the library is our domain." She looked at Hermione and Ron. "I guess that makes you both honourary Ravenclaws. I think."

"Oh, we're not working. We finished that. We've been looking for Nicolas Flamel ever since you mentioned him," Hailey said smiling.

"You _what_?" Hagrid exclaimed. "Listen here—I've told yeh to drop it. It's nothin' to yeh about what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all," Michael said, shrugging.

"Unless you want to tell us who he is and save us the trouble," Ron said.

"We nearly looked through the entire section in the Ravenclaw Tower and we already looked through hundreds of books," Hailey said. "I know I read his name somewhere, I just can't recall where."

"I'm sayin' nothing," Hagrid replied.

"It's fine. We just have to find it for ourselves," Ron said. They left a disgruntled looking Hagrid and hurried to the library.

Hermione had taken out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search for and Michael went to help her gather the books. Ron went down a row of books and started pulling books off at random. Mandy decided to go with Ron's idea and went to pull the first books off of a few shelves.

Hailey went to the Restricted Section, wondering if perhaps Nicolas Flamel was in one of those books in there. She knew that she would need a specially signed note from a teacher, but she wouldn't get one since there were books containing powerful Dark Magic in there, which would never be taught at Hogwarts. The only reason those books were in there was for older students that were studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you looking for, girl?" the librarian, Madam Pince demanded.

Hailey looked at the woman who was brandishing a feather duster at her. Hailey looked around and back at the librarian, "Uh…uh…some books about…gargoyles?"

Madam Pince eyed the first year and pointed to a row. Hailey went over and gathered two books _A History of Gargoyles_ by Geraldine Goggard and _Gargoyles Revolt of 1692 –1771_ by Patience von Brunei.

Hailey went to the table where her friends were sitting at and set the two books down. Mandy looked at the books and arched an eyebrow. Hailey shrugged, "Long story."

About five minutes later, they left the library with nothing on Nicolas Flamel. Hailey wasn't surprised since they have been looking for two weeks and Madam Pince breathing down their necks wasn't helping. They went off to get lunch.

"You both will keep looking while we're gone, right?" Hermione asked, "And send us an owl if you find anything."

"You can ask you parents about him," Ron said, looking at the three. "It would be safe."

* * *

Once the holidays started, Hailey was kind of having a good time to think about Nicolas Flamel. Sue Li and Hailey had the dorms to themselves. Sue Li had stayed behind because her mother just had given birth to Sue Li's brother and sister, and her parents were going to have their hands full with two new babies, so she decided to stay at Hogwarts so they can focus on the twins. Cho Chang had also decided to stay behind along with Marietta Edgecomb. Apparently, the two second year girls had decided that they were going to make up plans for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, since Cho Chang was a substitute Seeker.

Ron had decided to teach Hailey about wizard chess, and had taken her to the Gryffindor common room, but Percy the Prefect had threaten to tell Professor McGonagall for letting a Ravenclaw in the Gryffindor common room so Ron decided to teach Hailey about wizard chess in the halls and even the Great Hall during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The library was out because Madam Pince said that the library was for studying or doing homework, not for games.

Wizard chess was like regular chess but the pieces moved and Hailey felt like she was directing troops into battle. Ron had told her that he got his set from his grandfather, but the old chessmen wasn't a drawback since he knew them very well and didn't have trouble getting them to move where he wanted them to go.

Cho Chang had let Hailey borrow her set, but Cho Chang's set didn't trust Hailey and she realized that she didn't play chess very well. The chess pieces kept yelling instructions at her like: "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send _him_ ; we can afford to lose _him_."

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Hailey had gone to bed, looking forward to the next day to be filled with food and fun.

The next morning, when she woke up, she was surprised to see that she had a small amount of presents.

Sue Li was already awake and was eating something. She looked at Hailey and nodded at her, "Happy Christmas."

Hailey smiled, "Happy Christmas." She went to the pile of presents, "I got presents!"

Sue Li looked at Hailey a little confused, "Were you expecting rocks?"

Hailey took the top parcel which was from Hagrid. It was wrapped in brown paper and had: _To Hailey, From Hagrid_ scrawled on the top.

She unwrapped it to see that it was a wooden flute that she was sure that Hagrid whittled himself. She set it to the side and noticed a small lumpy package. It also contained a note that said: _We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia_. She unwrapped it and noticed a fifty pence piece and a pair of Dudley's old socks. She set the two objects on the bed and saw there were a few more presents. She was started to feel a little overwhelmed with the presents.

She took out a box from Mandy and opened it. There was a letter from Mandy and three books that looked new from Roald Dahl which was _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ , _The Witches_ , and _Matilda._ She looked at the letter.

 _Hailey,_

 _When I reread_ Matilda _over the holiday,_ _I was reminded of you and how you came from a terrible family and how found out you have powers/witch. I hope_ Matilda _will become your favorite book and I hope you relate to Matilda's journey with a terrible family, a horrible principal/teacher, and newfound friends. By the way, Matilda would so be a Ravenclaw._

 _I chose_ Charlie and the Chocolate _because I figure that if Charlie can have an adventure in a chocolate factory, well you can too._

 _I chose_ The Witches _because it's always fun reading how Muggles have different views on what we're really like. Either way, it has witches in the title and from what you told us, the Dursleys frowned down on it; so you deserve every bit of magic in your life._

 _I hope you enjoy them._

 _Your friend,_

 _Mandy_

Hailey set the books and letter down on the bed. She went to open Michael's present. In the _Oz_ series, there were fourteen books in total. The books were tied together with two strips of dark blue ribbon. Some were hardcover and paperback. Some books looked like it had more pages than others. It looked like the seventh book was longer than the rest.

It had a note on it that said: _Happy Christmas_ on it.

There were three more presents left. One present contained a box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. There was a very large and lumpy package from Ron's mother, Molly Weasley. It also got a note from Molly saying: _Ron told me that you weren't expecting presents today. So I made you this sweater._

She found a thick, emerald green homemade sweater and a box of homemade fudge that was tasty. Hailey put the sweater one and hoped that no one would confuse for a Slytherin. She picked up the last parcel and it felt very light. It had no note or letter so she unwrapped it and something fluid and silvery gray slithered out landing on the floor in gleaming folds.

Sue Li gasped and dropped some candy on the ground. "I read about that," she whispered. "If I'm correct on what it is, then it's really rare and _really_ valuable."

Hailey picked up the shiny, silvery cloth and noticed how it felt strange; like water woven into material. "What is it?"

"It's an Invisibility Cloak." Sue Li said, looking excited and eager. "Try it on." Hailey put the cloak on around her shoulders and Sue Li stood up from her bed. "It _is_. Look down."

Hailey looked down at her feet but they were gone. She went to the full body mirror, but her head was floating in mid-air. She pulled the cloak over her head and she couldn't see her reflection. She thought it would be hilarious to try and sneak up on Sue Li as a prank. She started to move towards the girl, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Sue Li was looking at something on the ground. "There's a note! It had fallen out when you picked it up!" She looked around, "Hailey?"

Hailey touched Sue Li's shoulder, causing her to scream in surprise. Hailey started laughing and removed the cloak. She finally calmed down and smiled, "I'm sorry. It was too good to pass up."

Sue Li looked at her, "It's fine. I would've done the same thing." Hailey went to the note while the other girl went to admire the Invisibility Cloak. Hailey looked at the note which was written in very narrow, loopy handwriting that she didn't recognize.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.  
_ _A Very Happy Christmas to you_

Hailey was confused. Many thoughts ran through her mind. _This cloak belonged to my father? What did he use this for? Who sent this to me? Who had this cloak and what did they use it for? How do they know I'm in Hogwarts?_

Someone grabbed her arm and she screamed in surprise. She turned around seeing no one. She looked around, "Really Sue Li, really?"

Sue Li removed the cloak, "consider it revenge." She looked at the expression on Hailey's face. "What's wrong?"

Hailey shook her head, "Nothing. It's nothing."

* * *

When Hailey waited for Ron on the bottom of the stairs, Fred and George were dragging Percy, who had his arms pinned to his sides with his sweater. Ron was followed after his brothers. Fred was a blue sweater with a yellow letter F on it and George had one with the letter G. Ron was wearing a maroon sweater.

Fred or George looked at Hailey. George said, "Oh, look, Hailey got a Weasley sweater too. There's no letter on it. I suppose Mum thinks that she doesn't forget her name, but we're not stupid. We know that we're Gred and Forge."

Hailey had giggled and then led her to the Great Hall. She told Ron about the Invisibility Cloak on the way to the Great Hall and her idea of using it to go in the Restricted Section of the library. Ron saw that there wouldn't be any harm in doing that.

* * *

For Christmas dinner there were a hundred fat roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. The wizard crackers were nothing like the ones that the Dursleys usually get, with little paper hats and plastic toys. Hailey pulled one with Cho Chang and instead of a bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and it engulfed them with a blue smoke while the inside exploded an admiral's hat and several live mice. Hailey took the admiral's hat and gave it to Cho Chang, who put it on her head.

Hailey looked at the High Table to see that Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed after the turkey and Sue Li nearly broke her teeth on a silver Sickle that was embedded in her slice, although Hailey wasn't sure what a Sickle was doing in there.

Hailey watched as Hagrid grew redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, to Hailey's amazement, blushed and giggled, her top hat lopsided.

When Hailey left the table, she had gotten a lot of things from the crackers like: non-explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and a new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Hailey had a sick feeling that those mice would end up as Mrs Norris's Christmas dinner.

Hailey had participated in a snowball fight with the Weasleys, when Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb, Sue Li, Terry Boot, some older Ravenclaws, and a few Hufflepuffs had decided to join in.

Then Hailey ended up going up to the Ravenclaw Tower, which sadly didn't have a fireplace like the Gryffindor common room. She managed to get warm and then broke in her new chess set by losing spectacularly to Cho Chang. She suspected she wouldn't have lost so badly if her chess set actually trusted her.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, it seemed like everyone was to full and sleepy to do anything, so they all went to bed.

Hailey thought it was the best Christmas day she ever had, but something kept nagging at her. When she got in bed, she remembered that it had to do with the Invisibility Cloak. She reached under her bed and pulled the cloak out. She ran her hands through it. It was smooth as silk and light as air.

 _Who sent this to me? Was this really my dad's?_ Hailey thought and looked at it. The note had told her to use it well. She had told Ron that she planned on going to the Restricted Section of the library, since the note said 'use it well' after all.

She left the common room and went down the tight spiral staircase, going to the library, nearly jumping at every noise, worrying that Filch or Mrs. Norris would jump out at her.

When she got in the library, it was pitch-black and eerie, so she lit up a lantern to see. She started making her way to the Restricted Section holding the lantern. It looked as though it was floating in mid-air, even though she was holding it and it was kind of creepy.

She went to the Restricted Section of the library, which was in the back and stepped over the rope that separated it from the rest of the library.

When she held the lantern to the spines of the books, she saw that some didn't have any titles, some had peeling gold letters in foreign languages, and one had a suspicious dark stain on it that looked like blood.

She heard what sounded like a faint whispering in the books and she felt a prickling sensation on her arms, like she got goose-bumps.

 _These books know that I don't belong in here,_ she thought. She set the lantern down and looked at the books. She found an interesting one that looked silver and black. She took it out and opened it. A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek pierced the air and Hailey realized that the book was screaming at her!

She closed the book, but the high, unbroken note still pierced the air, even as she shoved the book back in the shelf. She stumbled back and knocked the lantern over. It went out and she ran past Filch, who didn't see her. She ran, not even knowing where she was going, but she wanted to get away from Filch and the screaming book. She was a Ravenclaw, so what made her think that doing that was a smart move? Maybe that was some Gryffindor trait? She wasn't sure but she stopped in front of a tall suit of armour. She looked around. She knew there was a suit in front of the kitchens, but she was sure she was five floors above the kitchens.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night. Someone was in the library—Restricted Section," Filch said.

Hailey was sure she paled at Filch's voice, since it sounded like he was getting nearer.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far and we'll catch them," Snape said. Hailey was horrified at her his voice and they turned the corner. The corridor was narrow and she was sure they would knock into her. She noticed a door which was ajar and she slowly backed up and managed to squeeze through it, trying not to move the door. She got through it and leaned against the wall, holding her breath, waiting until they left. She exhaled and looked around at the room she was in. There were desks and chairs against the walls, along with an upturned wastepaper basket. Facing her was a magnificent mirror as high as the ceiling, an ornate gold frame, and standing on two clawed feet.

 _This is a strange place to put a mirror. Why put in a classroom and not the lavatories?_ Hailey thought and looked at the mirror. She knew what she would see; a pale, scrawny, knobby-kneed, messy haired girl. That is, if she could see her reflection in the mirror with her wearing the invisibility cloak.

It was a fascinating looking mirror, and something made her want to look at her reflection, but she already had a close call with Snape and Filch. She didn't want to waste time until they came back.

She left the classroom and started heading back to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

The next morning, she told Ron about what happened in the library and the close call she had, but for some reason, she wanted to go back and look at the mirror. She couldn't describe it, but she felt a sort of pull with the mirror.

"Who cares about some dusty old mirror? Do you want to play a game of wizard chess?" Ron asked, looking at his friend.

"No, I'm good," Hailey said. It was aggravating her on why the mirror had some strange hold on her.

"How about we go down to visit Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"No, you can go," Hailey said.

Ron looked at Hailey's pale face, "Are you okay? You look odd."

* * *

That night, Hailey put on the Invisibility Cloak on, and started trying to find the room that held the mirror. She tried to tell herself that it was a dusty mirror, but she couldn't figure out what the allure of it even was.

She finally found the room and removed the cloak. She walked to the mirror and then looked around. She was surrounded by people and looked in the mirror again. She was surrounded by people in the reflection, but there was no one in the room.

She saw herself, pale, shaking, and her hair very messy. There was a woman standing next to her. The woman had dark red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She was smiling and waving. Hailey noticed that the woman was crying, but she was smiling.

There was a tall, thin black haired man was standing beside the woman. He put his around the woman's shoulders. The man wore glasses, but Hailey noticed that he had hazel eyes, just like hers! They were smiling and Hailey smiled too, noticing that she had the man's smile, too.

"Mum? Dad?" She asked, but the people were smiling, regardless. She stepped back and sat down on the floor. She pulled her knees up and stared at the reflection. Her parents were just smiling. She felt a ache and terrible sadness at seeing them.

"Back again, Hailey?" A voice said and Hailey stood up, turning around to see Professor Dumbledore. He wasn't in the room when she walked in.

"I—I didn't see you, sir," Hailey replied, feeling her face warm up. She tensed up knowing that she was caught out of bed. Would she get detention?

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," Dumbledore replied, smiling. Hailey relaxed a little and Dumbledore got off the desk he was sitting on. "Like hundreds before you, I see you couldn't resist the temptation of the Mirror of Erised."

Hailey looked at the mirror, "I didn't know that it was called that."

"I expect that by now you know why it's called that?" Dumbledore asked and Hailey looked at the gold edges of the mirror.

She saw an inscription: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whoshi_ and looked at the mirror. If it was written on a mirror, that means it's backwards, right? Hailey frowned, "It shows you what your heart's desire? The Mirror of Desire?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "It shows you the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You never knew your family, so it shows you them standing round you. However, this mirror, will never give you neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they seen or been driven mad not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

Hailey nodded, "I understand."

"The Mirror will be moved tomorrow, Hailey. I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable Cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Hailey went to pick up the Cloak and looked at Dumbledore. "Can I ask you something?"

"You've just done so," Dumbledore smiled, "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Hailey asked.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Dumbledore answered and Hailey stared him. "One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People insist on giving me books."

Hailey nodded and dusted off the cloak. "I understand, sir." She looked up at the man and started heading to the door. She knew she asked a personal question, but she understood that Dumbledore wasn't being quite truthful.

* * *

A/N: I know Ron wasn't in it and I know it took place over two days, but I would've thrown Sue Li in the Mirror scene, but it wouldn't have worked. There was Ron but she can't really go in Gryffindor Tower since she doesn't have the password. If she did, she would've assumed that the boys' staircase to the dorm would've turned into a slide, like in Ravenclaw Tower.

I also got to thinking about the common room, since in the seventh book, Luna let Harry in the Ravenclaw common room by answering the riddle and they were allowed in. I got to thinking that it would be possible to let your friends in other Houses in the common room, but I'm sure they would get in trouble anyway because I guess you have to be in _your_ house's common room.

I had looked up Ron's height on the Harry Potter wikia and it puts him at 5'9 and I looked at Michael's page on the wikia and it doesn't have his height. I had to look at the Dumbledore's Army picture on the Harry Potter wikia, and it looks like Michael is taller than Ron, so I'm pegging him at 5'10. I figure that since it's said that Ron is tall in the book, I'm putting Michael as a little shorter than Ron, until the second book.


	12. Nicolas Flamel

After Dumbledore told Hailey not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, the Invisibility Cloak stayed folded at the bottom of her trunk for the rest of the Christmas holiday.

Sadly, the nightmares returned and she would see her parents disappearing in a flash of green light and someone laughing a high, cold laugh.

She had told Ron the next day about what happened and her dreams, but Ron had told her that Dumbledore was right on moving the mirror away, because it was driving her mad.

Hermione, who had returned the day before term started, was torn between the thought of Hailey being out of bed twice and being bummed that they didn't find anything about Nicolas Flamel.

Mandy and Michael had returned empty-handed as well. Mandy said that her dad was busy with his job with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and couldn't answer any questions. Michael's mother apparently works as a Healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and she didn't know who Nicolas Flamel was. Since Hermione's parents were Muggles and dentists they didn't know anything about him either.

Ron was ready to give up on ever finding Nicolas Flamel in the library books and Hailey was certain she read the name somewhere. Michael ended up joining Ron in the giving up party. They went back to skimming books during ten minute breaks, although Hailey had less time because Roger Davies was making them practice even harder.

If Ravenclaw won the next game, they would take first place for the House Championship for the first time in who-knows-how-many years, since she knew that Ravenclaw was bad at Quidditch. They were practicing in wet and muddy weather, when for some reason, Duncan and Jason seemed to have gotten bored and decided that they would play monkey-in-the-middle with the Quaffle and used Randolph as the monkey, who seemed to enjoy the game.

Roger wasn't amused by the antics. "Would you stop? We got to work harder because Snape is referring the next game!"

Hailey nearly fell off her broom because she was watching the monkey-in-the-middle game. She looked at Roger, "He's what?" It caused her teammates to look at Roger.

" _Snape's_ referring?" Grant Page asked. "He never referred a Quidditch match! He's not going to be fair! He's going to show even more favoritism on our opponents."

"It's not my fault he chose to referee this match." Roger said, "We just have to make sure that he doesn't have any reason to pick on us."

Hailey was sure that Snape would pick on them regardless because she was on the team and Snape despised her.

After practice, Hailey managed to scrape off most of the mud off of her clothes and went to the library, where she knew her friends were at. She found them at the table and went to tell them about the news.

"Don't play," Hermione said at once after Hailey finished.

"Say you're ill," Ron told her.

"Pretend that you broke your leg," Mandy offered.

"I'll break your leg for you," Michael stated.

Ron looked at him, "With what?" Ron looked down at Michael's arms, "Your noodle arms?"

Hailey shook her head, "I can't. Cho had to go home because her mother had gotten sick and we don't have a substitute Seeker for the substitute. If I don't play, we forfeit and Roger would be really upset about losing the position for the House Championship and I don't want Slytherin to win."

It looked like Michael was going to say something but Neville hopped in the library. He toppled to the ground and he had to endure the Leg-Locker Curse. Mandy ran over to perform the counter-curse and Hermione followed after Mandy. Neville's legs sprang apart and the two girls helped Neville up and led him to the table.

"What happened?" Mandy asked.

"Malfoy," Neville said. "I met him outside the grand staircase and he said he was looking for someone to practice that on."

"You need to report him," Hermione said. "You should tell Professor McGonagall."

Neville shook his head, "I don't want anymore trouble."

Hailey knew how Neville felt; she used that excuse multiple times when Dudley bullied her and other students. She didn't want Dudley and his gang to be horrible to her some more. Before she can something like that, Ron stood up suddenly.

Ron looked at Neville, "You've got to stand up to him, Neville. He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him to make it easier for him."

Mandy nodded, "Damn right."

Neville looked at them, looking to be near tears. "There's no need to tell me that I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Malfoy's already done that."

Michael took out a Chocolate Frog from his robes and gave it to Neville. "You're better than Malfoy. There's a reason that the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. And where's Malfoy? Slytherin."

Neville gave a small smile, and unwrapped the Chocolate Frog. "Thanks, Michael. I think I'll go back to the common room." He looked at the card. "Do any of you want this? I know one of you must collect them."

"I'll take it," Mandy said and took the card. Neville walked away and Mandy looked at the card, sadly said, "Oh, it's Dumbledore."

Michael said, "I never understood collecting things. You don't get—"

Mandy gasped and she whispered, "I found _him_. I found Flamel. Listen to this: _'Dumbledore is particular famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel_.'" She looked up at them as if she had an idea.

Michael looked a little terrified, "Oh, no. She has an idea."

Mandy motioned at them, "Stay here, I'll be right back." She rushed in the rows of books.

"Why are you terrified of her having an idea?" Hermione asked, confused.

"One day she suggested that the three of us have themed clothing days," Hailey said.

"On Mondays, it was 1970s themed," Michael said.

Mandy returned, throwing down a book on Alchemy. "I remembered Penelope Clearwater was taking Alchemy as an elective and I asked her if she had this book with her since she's in the library. She did." She looked at Ron, "Strangely, Percy is with her."

Ron looked confused, "What?"

"Never mind that," Hailey said. "Can you please get on with it?"

"Oh, right," Mandy said and started flipping through the pages rapidly. She stopped, "Ouch, paper cut."

"Mandy…" Michael started.

"Sorry," Mandy said. She flipped through the pages and stopped, "Okay. Here: _The only thing that you can not replicate is the Philosopher's Stone. The only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone is Nicolas Flamel. The Philosopher's Stone can transform any metal to pure gold and it produces the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal. The known holder is Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenell Flamel._ "

"That must be what the dog is guarding," Hermione said.

"Yes, and since Nicolas Flamel is friends with Dumbledore and he knows that someone is after it," Hailey said. "This is why he moved it to Gringotts, but they somehow knew that this person is after it and that's why they had it moved to Hogwarts."

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from dying, would make anyone want it," Ron said. "No wonder Snape is after that.

* * *

For Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mandy, Michael, and Hailey discussed what they would do if they had a Philosopher's Stone while doing homework on curing werewolf bites. Michael said that he would move his parents out of the flat that he lives in and Mandy wanted to live in a house by the ocean, which reminded Hailey of the miserable shack when Uncle Vernon was trying to hide from the Hogwarts letters.

"What do you want if you had a Philosopher's Stone?" Michael asked Hailey.

Hailey looked at him. She already had a lot of money in Gringotts, but she shrugged. "I don't know; maybe a brush and new clothes."

As the match drew nearer, Hailey had decided that she would play because she didn't want the Slytherins to think that she was terrified of Snape. Potions class seemed to get worse and Snape seemed to get nastier to her. Hailey wouldn't be surprised if by the end of class, her hair had turned gray from the stress of being in class with Snape. It seemed like he knew that they had found out about the Philosopher's Stone and Michael still offered to break her leg for her, despite the lead they would get on Slytherin.

Cho Chang came back but Hailey was still adamant on playing regardless of Snape refereeing.

* * *

The other four had come to wish Hailey luck, she was certain that Mandy was planning out her funeral. Ron and Hermione looked like they were worried that she won't come out alive. Hailey wasn't sure what Michael was thinking, but maybe he was going through all the spells he knew, just in case Snape decided to try something again.

The four went to the stands and Roger Davies looked at Hailey. "No pressure, Potter, but if you need to end a match quickly, this is it. You need to catch the Snitch. End the game before Snape favors Hufflepuff."

Hailey had her reasons on ending the game quickly, but that was just her.

Randolph was looking out at the stands, "It looks like the whole school is out there. Blimey, is that Dumbledore?"

Hailey went to stand next to the sixth year and was relieved, "It is. There's no mistaking that silver bread." At least Snape won't try anything fishy if Dumbledore is there.

"I never saw Snape look so mad," Ron said to Hermione in the stands.

Michael looked up at Ron from where he was sitting in the row below him. "Have you seen his face when he sees Hailey?"

"Ouch!" Ron suddenly shouted.

"Oh, sorry Weasley, didn't see you there," Malfoy lied and grinned broadly. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on her broom, this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer since it seemed like Jason Samuels had hit a Bludger at Snape for some reason and Snape rewarded Hufflepuff a penalty. Hermione had her fingers crossed in her lap and squinting up at Hailey, who was circling the game like a hawk.

"I wonder how they pick players for Ravenclaw. I know they let Hailey in because they felt sorry for her since she has no parents. They should let Brocklehurst on because of that last name. I'm sure they would let Corner in because of his pathetic crush on Potter," Malfoy said.

Michael rolled his eyes, because he had no clue where Malfoy got that idea from. "Weasley, you should be picked for Gryffindor's team since you and your brothers have no money. Longbottom, you should be picked as well, since you have no brains," Malfoy continued.

Michael looked up to see that Neville's face was red. Neville stammered out, "I'm better than you Malfoy." It caused Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to start laughing.

Ron was paying attention to the game, "You tell him Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley," Malfoy taunted.

"I'm warning you Malfoy—one more word—" Ron started.

"You guys!" Hermione shouted, "Hailey—!"

"What? Where?" Mandy asked.

Hailey had done a spectacular dive as she dove to the ground.

"You're in luck, Weasely, Potter had spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy said.

"That's it!" Ron said and wrestled Malfoy to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle started moving as if they're going to help Malfoy.

"I've got the ugly one," Michael said to Mandy and went to help Ron.

"Wait, which one are you talking about?" Mandy asked, confused.

Neville seemed to hesitate and then clambered over his seat to help the three boys. Mandy looked at the fight, shrugged, and then jumped in to join the tussle.

Hailey was holding the Snitch in the air in victory.

"Ron! Michael! Mandy! Where are you? Hailey got the Snitch!" Hermione shouted. "The game is over! Ravenclaw is in the lead! At least it's not Slytherin!" She was dancing in her seat and she hugged Padma Patil, much to Padma's confusion.

On the field, Hailey could barely believe that she won so early. The game barely lasted five minutes and someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dumbledore who was smiling. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror…been keeping busy…excellent…"

Hailey's friends ran up to her, and she noticed that Ron had a heavy nosebleed, Mandy had a cut on her lip, and Michael had a forming bruise on his cheekbone. Hermione was fine, but Hailey stared at the injured three. "What happened to you three? Did you get hit by a bus?"

"No, it was Malfoy," Mandy said. "We kicked his arse."

Hailey smiled, "Good job."

* * *

Some time later, Hailey left the locker room, alone. She was taking her Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed, feeling happier than she ever felt before. She finally had done something she could feel proud of she ended a game five minutes in. She was sure it would be something that people would know her as other than being the Girl-Who-Lived.

She took a deep breath and walked to the shed, glad that she finally showed Snape. She went to the shed and noticed a hooded figure walking swiftly to the forbidden forest. Hailey looked after the figure, confused and noticed the prowling walk as Snape's. He was sneaking off to the forest for some reason, while everyone was at dinner.

 _What is he doing?_ Hailey thought and watched as Snape took off on a run.

She got back on her broom and took off. She looked around; trying to find Snape, but the trees blocked her off. She heard some voices and she lowered herself on a towering beech tree, trying to be noiseless.

She held on tight to her broomstick and tried looking through some leaves. She looked down seeing a clearing and noticed that Snape wasn't alone. Quirrell was there too, but she couldn't make out what Quirrell's expression was.

"…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape said, in an icy tone. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

Hailey frowned, wondering how Snape knew that they knew about it. Quirrell mumbled something, but Snape interrupted.

"Have you figured out how to get by the beast of Hagrid's yet?" Snape demanded.

"B-b-but Severus…" Quirrell stammered.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape said, taking a step forward.

Quirrell started, "I-I don't know what you—"

Snape stated, "you know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, startling Hailey enough to where she almost fell out of the tree. She steadied herself, "—your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting," Snape finished.

 _Little bit of hocus-pocus?_ Hailey thought, _what does he mean by that?_

Quirrell stammered again, "B-but I d-don't—"

"Very well," Snape interrupted. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Hailey watched as Snape through his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was nearly dark, but Hailey could see that Quirrell was standing still, like he was petrified.

 _What does Snape mean by 'where Quirrell's loyalties lie?'_ Hailey wondered.

* * *

In the Ravenclaw common room, Michael was touching the bruise on his cheekbone, which felt like it was swollen. "Is this thing getting bigger?"

"If you stop touching it, it'll—" Mandy started and noticed Hailey was looking paler than usual as she walked in, and came over to them. "Have you visited Neville in the infirmary? Is he awake?"

Hailey shook her head, "I'm not sure, I haven't visited him." She led them away and told them what she overheard.

"We were right. It _is_ the Philosopher's Stone," Mandy said.

"So, Snape is trying to force Quirrell into helping him get it. With the hocus-pocus thing, there are probably more enchantments there guarding it other than Fluffy," Michael stated.

"Since Quirrell is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Snape is probably trying to force Quirrell into doing some Anti-Dark spell to break through the enchantments." Mandy offered in the discussion.

"I'm sure that it's safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape," Hailey stated.

"Chances are that Quirrell will cave next Tuesday," Mandy cheerfully said.

* * *

A/N: I'm proud of myself. This is the longest fanfic I have ever written, word-wise.


	13. The Norwegian Ridgeback

When the five first years met up before breakfast, Hailey told them about what happened. As the weeks that followed that, it seemed like Quirrell was a lot stronger than they thought. Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter. Hailey, Mandy, and Michael tried to give Quirrell encouraging smiles when they came across him in the halls.

Hermione had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone since she started making up study schedules and colour-coding her notes. Mandy loved the idea and started doing the same, so the two girls nagged at their friends to do the same.

Ron said, "The exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," Hermione replied. "That's not ages; that's a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron said. "What are you two studying for? I bet you all know everything, anyway."

Mandy scoffed at Ron, "They're very important. I need to pass these exams to get in second year."

"I should've studied a month ago. I don't know what's gotten into me," Hermione said.

The teachers seemed to have followed Mandy and Hermione's line of thinking, since they piled so much homework on them. Ron wasn't amused and said that the Easter holidays weren't as fun. Ron even said that it was hard to relax when Hermione was reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements in the Gryffindor common room.

Michael ended up making a study schedule for himself since he liked Hermione's idea and he even offered to make Hailey one too. Hailey caved and Michael made one for her too.

One afternoon, they were in the library and Ron was moaning and yawning because of the extra amount of work they had to do.

"I'll never remember this!" Ron said, throwing down the quill he was using and stared longingly out the window.

Hailey didn't blame him as she looked out the window. The weather did look perfect, since the sky was a nice forget-me-not blue and there was a feeling in the air that summer was coming. She looked back down trying to look up 'Dittany' in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Ron asked and Hailey looked up.

Hagrid was hiding something behind his back and looked out of place in his moleskin overcoat. "Jus' lookin'," he used a shifty tone that got their attention. "An' what're you lot up to?" He looked suspicious, "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found him months ago," Ron replied. " _And_ we know what that dog's guarding. It's a Philosopher's St—"

" _Shhhh_!" Hagrid looked around, as if making sure that no one heard. "Don't go around shoutin' about it. What's the matter with you?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you," Mandy said. "What else is guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy?"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid shushed her more loudly than Ron. "Listen—come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter knew. They'll think I've told yeh 'bout it."

"See you later, then," Hailey said.

Hagrid walked off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked, thoughtfully.

"I bet it has something to do with the Stone," Mandy said.

"I'll be right back." Ron said and went in the rows. He returned with an armful of books and slammed them on the table. " _Dragons_!" He was whispering, "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons. Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_ ; _From Egg to Inferno_ ; _A Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

Hailey remembered something, "The first time I met him, he told me that he always wanted a dragon."

"But it's against our laws," Mandy pointed out.

Ron nodded, "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709."

"It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden," Mandy replied. "You can't tame dragons, it's dangerous."

"You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania," Ron said.

"Are there wild dragons in _Britain_?" Michael asked eyes wide.

"Of course there are," Ron replied, "Common Welsh Green and Hebriden Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job of hushing them up, I can tell you that. Our kind has to put spells on Muggles who spotted them, to make them forget about what they seen."

"So, what on earth is Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked.

* * *

An hour later, when they went to the game keeper's hut, they noticed that the curtains were closed and Hailey knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called and when they told him who they were, he let them in. He closed the door quickly and they realized it was stifling hot inside.

It was a warm day and there was a fire in the fireplace. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So, yeh wanted to ask me something?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us what else is guarding the Philosopher's Stone besides Fluffy," Hailey said. There was no use beating around the bush.

"O' course I can't," Hagrid said. "One, I don't know myself. Two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh, if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts—I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beat me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy," he shrugged.

Hailey noticed that Michael was already sweating and so was Ron.

"Oh, come on Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know. You know everything that goes on around here," Hermione said, using a warm flattering voice.

Hailey noticed that Hagrid's beard twitched and she knew that Hagrid was smiling.

"We only wondered who had _done_ the guarding, really," Michael replied, wiping some sweat from his cheek.

"We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Mandy said using a sweet voice, "That's all."

Hailey and Ron looked at each other.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that…let's see, he borrowed Fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments…Professor Sprout—Professor Flitwick—Professor McGonagall—" He was ticking them off with his fingers. "Professor Quirrell—an' Dumbeldore himself did somethin', o' course." He looked like he was thinking about it, "Hang on. I've forgotten someone. Oh, yeah, Professor Snape."

Hailey nearly dropped her teacup, " _Snape_?"

Hagrid responded, "Yeah—yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Hailey looked at her friends. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it would've been easy figuring out the other teachers were guarding it, except for Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, right?" Hailey asked, "and you wouldn't tell anyone how to do it, right?"

"Not a soul knows, except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid said, in a proud voice.

"That's something," Hailey muttered to herself.

"Hagrid, can we please open a window? I'm boiling," Michael said.

"Can't, Michael, sorry," Hagrid said and glanced at the fireplace.

Michael looked and stared at the huge, black egg in the fireplace under the kettle. He pointed at it, "What is _that_?"

Hagrid looked at the egg, "That's—er…"

Ron went over and crouched down to look at it. "Where did you get it? It must've cost a fortune."

"Won it, las' night down in the village, after havin' a few drinks. Got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest," Hagrid explained.

Hermione looked at the egg and Hagrid. "What are you going to do with it when it's hatched?"

"Well, I've bin don' some readin'," Hagrid said and pulled out a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library— _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ —it's a bit outta, date o' course, but its all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, deed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour."

Mandy looked disgusted at the mixture.

"An' see here—how ter recognize diff'rent eggs—what I got is a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare." Hagrid looked pleased with himself but Hermione wasn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house_." Mandy pointed out, but Hagrid stoked the fire, humming merrily, as if he didn't hear her.

* * *

They had something else to worry about with the fact that Hagrid is hiding an illegal dragon in his hut. They were worrying about what would happen to him if someone found out about the dragon egg.

At the Ravenclaw table, Hailey noticed that it looked like Hermione was trying to make a study schedule for Ron, who looked like he was ready to snap at her.

Hedwig brought Hailey a note that said: _It's hatching._

She showed Mandy and Michael, and then proceeded to go to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron were to show them.

"I suggest we skip Herbology and go straight down to Hagrid's hut," Ron said.

"No, we're not going to skip Herbology," Hermione stated firmly.

"How many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron asked, looking annoyed.

Hermione said, "We've got lessons, we're going to get in trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"

"Shh," Hailey said, looking at Malfoy, who had stopped to listen. Hailey wasn't sure how much he heard, but she hated the look on his face.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology, and in the end, agreed to run down to the hut at break. When the bell sounded from the castle, they dropped their trowels at once and ran down to the hut.

When Hagrid answered the door, he was looking flushed and excited. "It's nearly out," and he ushered them inside.

The egg was laying on the table, with deep cracks in it. A funny clicking noise was coming from inside it, signaling that something was moving in it.

They drew chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. Hailey wasn't sure what Michael was feeling, since he suddenly grabbed onto her arm. There was a scraping noise from the egg. The egg split open and the baby dragon came spilling out of it.

To Hailey it looked like a crumpled black umbrella. It had spiny wings that were huge compared to its skinny body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, stubs of horns, and bulging, orange eyes.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid asked, reaching out to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at him, showing pointed fangs.

Michael gave Hailey a strange look, as if he was thinking that Hagrid had gone mad. Hailey kind of agreed with Michael.

"Bless him, he knows his mummy," Hagrid stated.

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow?" Mandy asked, staring down at the baby dragon.

It sneezed and a couple of sparks came out of its snout.

Hagrid looked like he was going to answer, but he jumped up suddenly, paling. He went to the window and looked out.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked Hagrid. He looked at the other four first years, confused.

"It's a student. He was lookin' through the hap in the curtains—he's running back up ter the school," Hagrid said.

Ron bolted to the door and looked out. He looked at them, looking angry, "It was Malfoy."

"Oh, no," Hailey said. She wasn't sure what that prat had planned, but it gave her a sick feeling.

* * *

During the next week, Hailey wanted to punch that smirk off of Malfoy's face. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Mandy said. "Set him free."

"I can't," Hagrid said. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in just one week and smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Michael kept nudging Hailey away from it. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers scattered around.

"I've decided to call him Norbert." Hagrid said, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbet! Where's mummy?"

"He lost his marbles," Michael said in Hailey's ear.

"Hagrid!" Mandy said, "Give it two weeks and that thing is going to be as long as your house. Malfoy can go to Dumbledore any time!"

"I—I know I can't keep him forever," Hagrid said.

"Damn right," Michael muttered under his breath.

"I can't just dump him. I can't," Hagrid continued.

Hailey looked at Ron, "Charlie!"

"Oh, no. You lost your marbles, too," Ron said.

Hailey guessed that Michael had said it loudly enough to where Ron heard him. Hailey shook her head, "No, your brother, Charlie. He studies dragons in Romania, right? We could send him Norbert and Charlie can take care of him, and release him back to the wild."

"That's brilliant," Ron replied. He looked at Hagrid, "how about it?"

In the end, Hagrid had agreed that they can send an owl to Charlie.

* * *

At breakfast, Ron and Hermione both went to the Ravenclaw table, with a note from Charlie so the Ravenclaws can read it together.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _How are you? Thanks for the letter—I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

 _Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Satuday? They can meet you there and take him while it's still dark._

 _Send me an answer as possible._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

Hailey was kind of bummed that she wouldn't be able to see another Weasley family member. She knew what Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, and Molly looked like, but not what Bill, Charlie, and Arthur looked like. It was like a missed opportunity.

She looked at the letter again. "We have the Invisibility Cloak, so it shouldn't be that difficult. I'm sure it can fit two people and Norbert."

* * *

Wednesday night, Hailey and Michael were up, waiting for Mandy to return, who was down at the hut helping feed Norbert with Hagrid. Michael had finished up some homework and Hailey was reading _The Patchwork Girl of Oz_ by L. Frank Baum.

The door open and then closed, showing no one there, Mandy ripped the Invisibility Cloak. She had a bloody kerchief wrapped around her hand. "That bloody dragon has got to go! It bit me! I'm not going to hold a quill for a week. That is the worst animal I have ever met, but the way Hagrid talks about it, you would think it was a bloody fluffy, bunny rabbit. After it bit me, he told me off for 'frightening' it and when I left, he was singing it a lullaby. That man has lost his bloody marbles!"

"It's leaving on Saturday, so we can throw a party afterwards," Michael replied.

"How bad is the bite?" Hailey asked, looking at Mandy's right hand.

"You don't want to know," Mandy replied. "I'm going to bed. Good night." She stomped off, past Rowena Ravenclaw's statue to get to the dorm room entrance.

"That dragon is a pain in the arse," Michael said and Hailey nodded.

* * *

On Thursday, the bite on Mandy's hand had swollen to twice its usual size. Hailey wasn't sure if it would be safe for Mandy to go to Madam Pomfrey since she wasn't sure if Madam Pomfrey would recognize dragon bites, but in the afternoon, Mandy had no choice but to go since the bit had turned to a nasty green. It looked like Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

After lessons were over, the four rushed over to visit Mandy in the infirmary. It looked like that blonde girl was in a terrible state.

"Are you okay? You look terrible," Michael said.

"It's not my hand," Mandy whispered. "It feels like it's going to fall off, but Parkinson told Madam Pomfrey she wanted to borrow one of my books, just so she can laugh at me. She told me that Malfoy told her what bit me, so she was threatening to tell Madam Pomfrey what really bit me."

"What did you tell Madam Pomfrey that bit you?" Hermione asked.

"I told her that it was a dog, but I think she doesn't believe me," Mandy said. "I shouldn't have hit Malfoy at the Quidditch match."

"I'm sure the git deserved it. We got a few more days till Saturday so we don't have to worry about Norbert," Hailey reassured Mandy.

Mandy sat up instead, "Oh, no. Charlie's letter was in the book that Parkinson took, since I borrowed it from Ron. Malfoy is going to know that we're getting rid of Norbert."

Before they could respond, Madam Pomfrey ushered them out, saying that Mandy needed sleep.

* * *

On Friday, they went down to Hagrid's hut. Fang was sitting outside the hut, his tail bandaged.

Hagrid opened the window, "I won't let you in since Norbert's at a tricky stage. Nothin' I can't handle."

They told them about Charlie's letter and Hailey noticed that Hagrid's eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Saturday came along and Ron tagged along since Hermione refused to break anymore rules. Michael was nowhere to be found, but Hailey couldn't be sure if he was visiting Mandy in the infirmary or trying to hide out in the library to work on homework.

Hailey would've felt sorry for Hagrid, but she was worrying about what they had to do.

Luckily it was a very dark, cloudy night. They were late arriving since they had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall from where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.

Hagrid had Norbert packed in a crate, "He's got lots o' rats and some brandy fer the journey." He had a muffled voice.

Hailey wasn't entirely sure if Hagrid meant that there was bottle of brandy in the crate or if there was a bowl in there filled with brandy. She would rather not look in the crate, to make sure, because she was sure she would be in the infirmary with Mandy.

"An' I packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely," Hagrid said.

There was a ripping sound in the crate that sounded like either the teddy bear got it's head ripped off or got disemboweled.

Hailey and Ron threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves and started carrying the crate to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure how they managed to get up to the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. She led Ron through one of the shortcuts she got from the Gray Lady, which did help. They reached the corridor to the tallest tower and she noticed movement ahead of them. Hailey and Ron shrank back against the wall, momentarily forgetting that they were invisible. There were three figures, but it looked like two of them were grappling with each other.

A lantern flared and Professor McGonagall, wearing a tartan bathrobe and a hairnet, had Pansy Parkinson by the ear. Michael was standing beside Professor McGonagall, with his arms crossed. He had his book bag and was looking tired.

"Detention!" Professor McGonagall said, "Twenty points from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you—"

"You don't understand, Professor. Hailey Potter's coming and she has a dragon!" Pansy said.

Michael snorted at the mention of the dragon. Professor McGonagall looked at him, "And you…go back to your common room. I'm aware that you lost track of time in the library, but I'm sure that's why Ravenclaw has a library in there. I'll have Professor Flitwick sort out your detention later." Michael nodded and ran off.

Professor McGonagall looked at Pansy. "What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on—I shall see Professor Snape about you, Parkinson."

They went up the steep spiral staircase, which was easy to Hailey, but she wasn't sure what it was to Ron. When they got there, they threw off the Invisibility Cloak, glad to finally breathe again.

"Parkinson has detention!" Hailey said, giddy.

"So does Michael," Ron pointed out.

Hailey shrugged, "the worst is that he would have to polish something or sit in a classroom writing lines because he was in the library at the time. Not sure what detention awaits Pansy, though because of the whole dragon thing."

"Why was it Parkinson and not Malfoy?" Ron pointed out.

Before Hailey could come up with a theory, Norbert started thrashing around in the crate.

Ten minutes later, four broomsticks appeared and Charlie's friends showed them the harness they rigged up to suspend Norbert between them. They buckled Norbert in, shook hands with the lot, and watched as Norbert was now gone.

They went to the door and Hailey stopped Ron, "Wait." She grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, and threw it over them. "Almost forgot this." They started down the stairs and they noticed Filch was leading Neville somewhere. Hailey frowned, wondering why Neville was running around during the night.

Hailey was sure that Neville would talk about it to Ron tomorrow.

"Let's go," Ron whispered, "before we get in trouble."

Hailey nodded, feeling bad for Neville.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Hailey will still have to serve detention which would be explained. Four more chapters to go before Year 1 is done.


	14. Into The Forbidden Forest

Mandy was released from the infirmary and the Ravenclaws were at their table eating breakfast, when Professor McGonagall strode up, looking straight at Hailey. Michael kept his head down when the professor walked up to her.

"Miss Potter, may I speak to you in private?" Professor McGonagall asked and Hailey nodded. She was trying to figure out what she had done wrong, but she couldn't remember anything except for the fiasco with Norbert.

She got up from the table and followed after Professor McGonagall. Malfoy and Parkinson looked slightly confused, but triumphant. She kept her head down because it felt like everyone was staring at her. She was lead to the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonagall pointed to the first desk, "Have a seat, Miss Potter."

Hailey sat down and looked up at the professor.

"I hope you are aware of the fact that two students were found out of bed at night," Professor McGonagall stated.

Hailey held back from saying that there were three, but she had a funny feeling that she was talking about Parkinson and Neville. She tried to look shocked, "there was?"

"Yes and those two told me some half-baked story that you had a dragon," Professor McGonagall replied. "You know what I think? I think you told them about this 'dragon' and get them out of bed to roam the castle at night just to get them in trouble."

Hailey had to think about it. "I…wanted to get revenge on Malfoy. I was getting tired of him bullying my friends and me. He kept making fun of the fact that Ron is poor and he keeps making fun of me for not having a proper family. I was expecting him to tell someone and just lose a few points for lying."

Professor McGonagall looked at her. "Are you aware that Neville believed this story?"

Hailey was actually a little shocked. That was why he was getting led somewhere by Filch, "No, I didn't. I was just expecting Malfoy to believe it."

"And are you aware that Parkinson had a letter written to Ron by his brother Charlie about this dragon?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I talked Ron into writing a letter to Charlie about the prank and I guess Charlie agreed to it and wrote it out. I left it in a book as evidence and I guess Malfoy took the book. I assume he didn't believe anything about it and Pansy somehow got a hold of it and believed it. Please don't punish those two for my prank. It was just targeted at Malfoy," Hailey said.

Professor McGonagall looked at Hailey, "Your prank did cause two people to be out of bed, so they will still be punished. I will remove forty points from Ravenclaw for your prank. I will give you detention, as I see fit. Run along now and I hope that I don't have to deal with anymore dragon pranks from you again."

Hailey nodded and got up. She left the classroom and hurried back to the Great Hall. She went back to table and sat down with her friends. She picked up the spoon and noticed that her hand was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Hailey said and took a few deep breaths, "Just nervous. I lied to her about Norbert being a prank I pulled. I got detention because I supposedly got Parkinson and Neville in trouble over it. I'm not sure what I have to do. I also lost Ravenclaw forty points." She was disappointed with herself, but at least they're still ahead of Slytherin, although probably not by much.

Michael shrugged, touching her arm with his hand. "We'll get those sixty points back that we lost. Don't worry."

"That's right," Mandy said, "cheer up."

* * *

A week before exams, Hailey was walking back from the library one afternoon, when she heard whimpering. She stopped to listen and heard it was coming from a classroom up ahead. She hesitated and walked closer to the door.

"No—no—not again, please—"

It was Quirrell and it seemed like Snape was bullying him into helping Snape get the Stone.

"All right—all right—"

It sounded like Quirrell gave a sob and he ran out the door. He straightened his turban and he looked pale. He also looked like he was about to cry and he ran off.

Hailey was sure that Quirrell didn't notice her and she waited for the footsteps to go silent. She walked into the classroom, noticing that it was empty. There was a door that was ajar and she walked to it. She would wager twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape was in there. She stopped walking.

 _I don't want Snape to know that I heard them._ She thought and walked away. She was certain that Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step since he seemed to have finally gotten what he wanted.

She went to the library where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy and Michael was testing Mandy on the ingredients of some complicated potion. They looked at her and she told them what happened.

"Snape's done it then! He finally got Quirrell to tell him the Anti-Dark Force Spell—" Ron started.

"There's still Fluffy," Mandy pointed out.

Michael motioned to the library, "There's probably a book in telling him how to get past a Cerberus."

"Yeah, he didn't have to ask Hagrid outright, and Hagrid would never tell Snape," Ron said.

"So, what should we do?" Mandy asked.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should've done ages ago. If we tried to do anything ourselves, we would get thrown out," Hermione said.

"We don't have any proof," Hailey pointed out to Hermione. "Quirrell would be too scared to back us up. Snape has to say he had no clue how the troll got in and say he was nowhere near the third floor. It's no secret that we hate him and who knows how long Snape was working here. So who is Dumbledore going to believe? Us or him? Filch hates students so he'll never back us up. Also, we're not supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone and Fluffy? So how are we going to explain that?"

Hermione, Michael, and Mandy looked convinced, but Ron didn't. He said, "If we do just enough poking around—"

"I think we've done enough poking around. We're nearly nose deep in hot water," Hailey said. She pulled a map of Jupiter to her and tried to memorize the names of the moons.

* * *

The next morning, Hailey and Michael got notices. When Hailey looked over the Gryffindor table, it looked like Neville got one as well. When she looked over at the Slytherin table, Pansy got a notice, too.

Hailey looked at her notice:

 _Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.  
Meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall._

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

She looked at Michael's which said the same thing. She was willing to bet that Neville and Pansy's said the exact same thing.

* * *

At ten-thirty, Michael and Hailey said bye to Mandy as they left the Ravenclaw Tower, and came across Neville along the way.

When they got there, Pansy was standing there with her arms crossed.

Filch lit a lantern and looked at them, "Follow me." He led them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?"

Hailey was sure that pranking someone didn't count as breaking a school rule, but she couldn't be sure.

"Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days," Filch said.

Hailey wondered who in the right mind let this guy in.

"I've got the chains still in my office; keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed…" Filch continued.

Again, Hailey wondered who hired this guy if he kept chains in his office.

"Right, off, we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do," Filch stated.

They were marched across the grounds and Neville kept sniffling. Hailey was wondering what their punishment was, since Filch just looked delighted. The moon was bright and clouds kept going in front of it, making it dark. She can see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut and heard a shout, "is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Hailey relaxed a little realizing that if they were working with Hagrid; their punishment wouldn't be so bad.

Filch looked at Hailey, "I suppose you think that you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, girl—it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Neville let out a little moan and Pansy had frozen.

"We're going in the forest?" Pansy repeated. "We can't go in there! We're students! I heard that there are werewolves in there!" She sounded a little shrill at the thought.

Hailey stared and thought, _what kind of school is this?_ She looked at Michael who was probably wondering the same thing as her.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch said, with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heels. He was carrying the large crossbow and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. "About time," he said, "I've bin waitin' fer half an hour already." He looked at Hailey and Michael, "All right, Hailey, Michael?"

Hailey realized that they must have been pale because of the thought of werewolves in the forest that they'll be going in.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch said in a cold voice. "They're here to be punished, after all."

Hagrid frowned, "That's why yer late, is it? Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn for what's left of them," Filch said nastily and turned to head back to the castle.

Pansy looked at Hagrid, "I'm not going in there." She sounded panicking and Hailey couldn't blame her for being worried about werewolves.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid replied. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay for it."

"But we're students, this is servant stuff," Pansy said. "I thought we'd be copying lines or something."

"Like polishing the stuff in the Trophy Room," Michael added.

Pansy started, "Exactly! Wait until Draco's father hears about this, he'll—"

"—Tell yeh that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid replied. "Copyin' lines, polishin' stuff! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think his father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Pansy didn't move and glared at Hagrid. She looked to the ground. Hailey looked at Neville who was looking pale, but he stayed and she was proud of his bravery.

"Right then," Hagrid said. "Now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no on takin' risks. Follow me here a moment."

They followed Hagrid to the edge of the forest, with him holding the lantern high. He pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees.

"Look there," Hagrid said, "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

Hailey wasn't sure she had it in her to put a unicorn out of its misery. She looked at Michael who was looking pale and looked at Neville, who was making small whimpering noises.

"And what if the thing finds us first?" Pansy asked, failing to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Nothin' will hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid said. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night, at least."

Pansy looked at Fang's long teeth, "I want Fang."

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a cowerd," Hagrid said. "So, me, Hailey, an' Michael will go one way an' Pansy, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other way." Hailey wasn't sure if sending Neville off with a Slytherin girl was a good idea, but she didn't say anything. "Now, if anyone finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now—" Hailey managed to send up green sparks and noticed that Neville had done the same. She gave him a small smile, but Neville looked away. "That's it. An' if any of yeh gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come and find yeh—so be careful—let's go."

The forest was silent and dark inside. They tried to stick to Hagrid and she watched as Michael trip over something and hit the ground. Hailey heard Pansy laugh and she went over to check on her friend. Hagrid walked over and Hailey helped Michael up.

He had unicorn blood on his pants and shirt. He was looking at his hands, disgusted. Hailey noticed that he was wearing an unbuttoned shirt over his black shirt. She wasn't sure if unicorn blood stained clothes.

"All right there, Michael?" Hagrid asked looking at the first year.

"I tripped over a tree root." Michael replied and started wiping his hands off on his trousers, leaving streaks of silver on them.

"Let's keep moving, there's a stream in here that yeh can use ter clean yerself up a bit," Hagrid said. They took the left path while Pansy, Fang, and Neville took the right path.

They walked in silence, every now and then the moonlight catching on a spot of silvery-blue blood, although the moonlight kept lighting Michael up because of the unicorn blood. Hagrid was looking worried.

"Can a werewolf kill a unicorn?" Michael asked and Hailey wondered why he had such a morbid thought.

"Not fast enough," Hagrid answered. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

They walked past a mossy tree stump and Hailey heard running water somewhere. They must be close to the stream and she noticed there were spots of unicorn blood dotting the path.

Hailey looked for a sign of the stream, since seeing Michael covered in unicorn blood was making her feel a little queasy.

"All right there, Hailey? Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter—" he whispered and suddenly shouted, "Get behind that tree!" He seized the two Ravenclaws and hoisted them off the path and behind a towering oak. He pulled out and arrow and fitted it in the crossbow. There was a rustling sound, like robes trailing over leaves. A few seconds later, the sound faded away. "I knew that's summat in here that shouldn't be."

The two Ravenclaws looked at Hagrid. Michael asked, "Like werewolves?" He was now looking eager, like he decided he wanted to see a werewolf in person instead of being terrified of them.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," Hagrid replied, grimly. "Right, follow me, but be careful, now." They walked slowly, trying to hear a faint sound. Something moved up ahead. "Who's there?" Hagrid called, "Show yerself—I'm armed!"

Something came into the clearing. It wasn't a man or horse. It was a shirtless man with red hair and beard. Below the waist was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail.

Hailey felt her jaw drop and looked at Michael, who looked stunned. Centaurs were real?

"Evening Ronan," Hagrid greeted, relieved. "How are yeh?" He walked forward and shook Ronan's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," Ronan said in a sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan." Hagrid patted the crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Hailey Potter and Michael Corner, by the way. They're students up at the school, an' this Ronan, you two."

"Good evening," Ronan said looking at the two. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm—" Hailey started.

"A bit," Michael replied.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed and flung his head back. He look up at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

Hagrid and the two first years looked up at the sky, as Hagrid said, "Yeah, listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt—you seen anythin'?"

Ronan stared unblinkingly upward and sighed again. "Always the innocent are the first victims. So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

Hailey wondered if she heard right. Hagrid asked a question and Ronan didn't answer it. She looked at Michael who pulled a blade of grass off his knee, which was still covered with unicorn blood.

"Yeah," Hagrid said. "But have you seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, "Unusually bright."

Hailey felt like Hagrid was talking to a really stupid brick wall.

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," Hagrid repeated impatiently. "So, yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

It seemed like Ronan took a while to say, "the forest hides many secrets."

Hailey was beginning to get frustrated with Ronan and Michael was beginning to look annoyed with the centaur.

There was a movement in the trees behind Ronan which made Hagrid raise his bow again. Michael grabbed Hailey's arm. His hand was slimy with unicorn blood and Hailey nearly shuddered at the feeling.

A second centaur came out of the trees. This one was black-haired and -bodied.

"Hullo, Bane," Hagrid greeted, "all right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?" Bane also had a sorrowful voice.

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you see anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured—would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward as well and Michael groaned. "Mars is bright tonight," Bane said simply.

"We've heard," Hagrid replied, grumpily.

Hailey didn't want to go in circles again. "Well, if either of you do see anything, let us know, won't you? We'll better be off, then."

Hagrid started walking out of the clearing and the two first years followed after him. Hailey realized that Michael had removed his hand somewhere during the walk out of the clearing.

"Never try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon," Hagrid told them.

"How many centaurs are in here?" Michael asked.

"Oh, a few…Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs…they know things…jus' don' let on much."

She would've guessed that one of the centaurs would've been killing the unicorns, but that was a slithering sound she heard, not hooves.

They walked in the dense, dark trees. She had a feeling that someone was watching them and looked over her shoulder. She was glad that they had Hagrid and the crossbow with them.

They passed a bend in the patch when Michael pointed, "Hagrid! Look! Red sparks! The others might be in trouble!" Hailey looked up to see the fading red sparks in the air. "You two wait here! Stay on the path. I'll come back for yeh!" Hagrid crashed through the undergrowth and Hailey was starting to feel scared. She may not like Pansy Parkinson, but she didn't want the Slytherin girl to get hurt. Since she had Neville with them, they were no match for whatever it was.

"Do you think they ran into a centaur?" Michael asked, "and it startled Neville?"

"Probably," Hailey answered. "I don't think werewolves are in the forest. Especially not so close to the school."

Minutes dragged and they heard rustling around them. "What is with this school? There's a Cerberus in the third corridor, Dumbledore saying that we would die a painful death, teachers trying to kill students, punishments involve the forest where dangerous creatures lurk, and having a forest next to a school!"

Hailey nodded, "I know."

There was crunching and they knew it was Hagrid returning with Pansy, Neville, and Fang. Hagid was angry and Parkinson seemed amused. Hailey was certain that the Slytherin girl had snuck up on Neville and grabbed him, as a joke. Hailey would've done the same thing to someone who wasn't Neville and if they weren't in the forest.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now with the racket you two were makin'. Right, Pansy and Neville, you're sticking with me, so I can keep an eye on you both. You two, take Fang," Hagrid said gruffly.

They did as they were told and set off to the heart of the forest. She was sure that they were walking for half an hour. The trees were getting thicker.

"Look," Michael said pointing the unicorn blood. "It looks like its getting thick."

They followed along the path and there were splashes on the roots of a tree. She looked in a clearing through the branches of an ancient oak tree. "Look." There was something bright white gleaming on the ground.

The unicorn was dead, and its long, slender legs were at odd angles where it had fallen. Its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Hailey took one step to the unicorn, when a slithering sound made her freeze. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered and a hooded figure came crawling across the ground, like some sort of stalking beast.

They stood transfixed as the cloaked figure reached the unicorn. It lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side and began to drink its blood.

Hailey screamed and Fang bolted. The figure raised its head and looked right at Hailey and Michael. Unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward them. Hailey couldn't move and a pain pierced her head, as though her scar was on fire.

She was half-blinded and she staggered backward—

"Hey! You want unicorn blood?"

She cursed Michael for that and fell to her knees as the pain was unbearable. She heard hooves galloping behind her and it took a minute or two for the pain to lessen. She looked up, Michael had somehow fallen into some more unicorn blood, but he wasn't wearing the button up shirt.

Hailey looked up to see a centaur with white-blond hair and a palomino body. The centaur looked younger than Bane or Ronan. Michael staggered to them and helped Hailey up, both of them shaking.

"Are you all right?" The centaur asked, looking at them.

"Yes—thank you—" Hailey choked out. She could barely stand and her stomach was churning. She leaned against Michael for support.

"What _was_ that?" Michael asked.

The centaur didn't answer and Hailey noticed that he had astonishing blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He was looking at her carefully. "You're the Potter girl." He looked at Michael and then at the lone girl. "You two better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time—especially for you, Hailey. Can you both ride? It will be quicker this way."

Michael looked at Hailey, who frowned. Hailey asked, "isn't that against your rules?"

"There are things in here wanting to kill you, Hailey Potter. The faster you get out of here, the better." The centaur lowered himself onto his front legs so the two can climb up. "My name is Firenze."

They climbed up and Hailey grabbed onto Firenze's shoulders. She felt Michael press against her and she was certain he was smearing unicorn blood on her as he grabbed her shoulders.

There was more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting from the trees. Hailey could've sworn she heard Michael groan and she looked at the centaurs.

"Firenze!" Bane shouted. "What are you doing? You have two humans on your back! Have you no shame! Are you a common mule?"

Firenze looked at Bane, "do you know who this is? This is the Potter girl. The quicker she leaves this forest, the better."

Bane demanded, "What did you tell them? Remember, Firenze, we sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Hailey wanted to say that there was probably no way to tell the future with planets moving, because no gravity and all that.

Ronan pawed at the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thinks he's acting for the best."

Bane kicked Ronan's back legs, "for the best? What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It's not our business to run around for stray humans in our forest, like donkeys!"

Hailey was starting to think that it was a bad idea to get on a centaur's back, even though he insisted.

Firenze reared back and Hailey held onto his shoulders. Michael had to wrap his arms around her waist tightly to hold on. He was probably tired of spilling into unicorn blood.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze shouted. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane. Yes, with humans alongside me if I must." He whisked around and ran off into the trees.

"What was thing that you saved us from?" Michael asked.

Firenze slowed to a walk, "keep your heads down in case of low-hanging branches."

They did as they were told and they made their way through the trees in silence. They passed through a dense patch of trees and Firenze stopped suddenly. "Do you both know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"Not really," Hailey said.

"We use the horn and tail in Potions," Michael replied, "Well, there's unicorn hair in wands."

"That's because it's a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. Only one who nothing to lose and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price," Firenze explained. "You have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Hailey looked at Michael, eyes wide. "Did you—?"

"No," Michael replied, shaking his head. "Who would be that desperate anyway? If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, right?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else—something that will bring you back to full strength and power—something that will mean you can never die. Do you both know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course—the Elixir of Life!" Hailey replied. "But who would—"

"Can you think of nobody who waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Frienze asked.

Hailey thought about the time Hagrid told her why she was famous and what happened to You-Know-Who. Hagrid had said: _"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion, dunno if he had enough human in him left to die."_ Hailey frowned, "do you mean that was You-Know—"

"Hailey! Michael! Are you both okay?" Neville asked. He was running down the path and Hagrid was puffing along behind him. Pansy had her arms crossed and was scowling.

"This is where I leave you both," Firenze said, as Hagrid went off to look at the dead unicorn. "You both are safe now." They both got off of Firenze, and he looked at them, "good luck, Hailey Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before, even by centaurs. I hope this one of the times." He turned and cantered back in the forest, leaving Hailey shivering.

 _What do I need good luck for?_ Hailey thought and looked at Neville. He was looking at the unicorn blood on Michael.

"Did you fall into another puddle of unicorn blood or did you actually fall on the actual creature itself?" Pansy asked looking amused.

Michael glared at her, "what's it to you?"

* * *

At dawn, they went back up to the castle, Michael was still covered in the stuff, and some students who happened to be awake at the time stared at them.

They went up to the Ravenclaw spiral staircase and before Hailey could knock on the door, it opened.

A second year boy named Eddie Carmichael was leaving the common room. He looked at the silvery blood on Michael's clothes, "what the—"

"Don't ask," Michael said and they walked in before the door could close. Mandy was standing in the corner with Terry Boot, doing wand movements and they both looked over.

They were beginning to attract attention by the other Ravenclaws who happened to be awake. Mandy and Terry came over.

"Did you see any—what is that stuff?" Terry asked, looking at the silvery blood.

"Unicorn blood," Hailey said. "We had to look for one in the forest."

Mandy looked at the silvery substance, "what? Did you randomly decided to roll around in the stuff?"

"You have it in your hair," Terry pointed out to Hailey grinning.

Hailey wanted to know why he was grinning like that. "Yeah, but this conversation doesn't involve you." She shoved him to Cho Chang, "go bug her."

Terry looked back at them and wandered off. They went to the little cove with Rowena Ravenclaw's statue.

Hailey said, "I think Snape wants the Philosopher's Stone for You-Know-Who, who happens to be waiting in the forest…and all this time, we thought that Snape just wanted to get rich."

"Firenze saved us but he shouldn't have done so, since Bane was furious. He was talking about interfering with what the planets say was going to happen. They must've showed You-Know-Who coming back. I guess Bane thinks Firenze should've let You-Know-Who kill Hailey and I guess that's written in the stars," Michael explained.

Mandy kept staring that the unicorn blood on Michael and Hailey's clothes.

"All we have to do is wait for Snape to steal the Stone, then You-Know-Who will be able to come and finish me off," Hailey stated.

"I'm sorry, but can you both go wash up? You're both covered in unicorn blood and it's _disgusting_ ," Mandy stated.

Michael glared at her, "well, you won't look good covered in it, either."

Hailey nodded and went to the dorm room entrance. She needed to tell Ron and Hermione what happened in the forest as well.

* * *

A/N: I figure that Michael is brave, considering that in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ he went to go rescue a first year in the dungeon, even though, I'm guessing, he knew what the Carrows would've done to him if he was caught.


	15. Through the Trap Door

Hailey was surprised that she managed to get through the exams while half expecting You-Know-Who to come through the doors.

Even though Hermione told her that Dumbledore is the only one that You-Know-Who was afraid of and Hermione had told her that she believes that seeing the future is fortune-telling and an imprecise branch of magic.

As the days crept by, there was no doubt Fluffy was still alive and well behind the door.

It was sweltering hot in the classrooms where they did their written papers, and had been gave new quills that had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick had called them one by one into his classroom to see if they can make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox—points were given for how cute the snuffbox looked and were taken if it had whiskers. Snape made them nervous because he breathed down their necks when they tried to brew a Forgetfulness Potion, which didn't help Hailey.

What really weren't helping were the stabbing pains in her head and the old nightmare, which now had a hooded figured dripping blood.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what she saw, but Ron, Mandy, and Hermione weren't as worried about the Stone like Hailey was. Terry had asked Hailey what happened in the forest because Michael was having nightmares every now and then, but not to the extent of Hailey's.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out.

After Professor Binns told them to put down their quills, Hailey actually sighed in relief as she rolled up the parchment. The Ravenclaws meet up with Hermione and Ron.

"That was easier than I thought," Mandy said.

"Easy for you to say," Ron said. "You're in Ravenclaw."

They wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree, although Michael backed up to be near the tree trunk.

Hailey looked up at him, "what is up with your fear of the lake?" She looked at the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan tickling the tentacles of the giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.

"When I was around six, my parents and I went to a lake. Something dragged me underwater and the next thing I know I was waking up to my mum telling people that it was some seaweed. I think my dad didn't believe her. When we found out she was a witch, I guess he found what really happened that day, but I still have no clue what dragged me underwater." Michael explained and looked away.

It looked like Hermione was sympathetic over it.

"I think my dad had that job. Said something about how some poor kid nearly got eaten by a kelpie," Mandy said. "But he found it confusing when his mother told him to use a spell on her kid."

Ron looked at Hailey, who was rubbing her forehead, "what's wrong?"

"I wish I knew what this means," Hailey replied. "My scar keeps hurting—it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," Hailey replied. "I think it's a warning…I think it means that danger's coming…"

Ron stretched out the grass, "Hailey, relax. The Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's aaround. Besides, we don't have proof that Snape knows how to get past Fluffy. He almost got his leg ripped off once; he's not going to try it again. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Hailey nodded, "I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I don't know what it is, but I feel like it's something important."

"That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remember I'd done that one," Hermione said.

Michael gave Mandy a weird look at what Hermione said.

Hailey was positive that the feeling didn't have anything to do with exams. She watched as an owl flutter toward the school, a note clamped in its mouth. She was reminded that Hagrid was the only one who ever sent her letters.

 _Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. He would never tell anyone to get past Fluffy…never…but_ …She thought and stood up suddenly. It startled her friends.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm just thought of something. We got to go see Hagrid, now," Hailey said. She started walking towards Hagrid's hut and her friends were trying to catch up.

"Why?" Mandy panted, trying to catch up.

"I find it a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people do that when it's against the wizard law? How lucky they are on finding Hagrid. I can't believe I didn't see all of this before," Hailey explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, but Hailey started sprinting across the grounds toward the hut.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up. He was shelling peas into a large bowl. "Hullo," he smiled. "Finished yer exams? Got time for a drink?"

"Yes, please," Ron replied, panting.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something." Hailey asked, "you know that night you won Norbert? What did the strange you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid answered. "He wouldn't take his cloak off." Hailey was stunned at that and she looked at her friends, who seemed stunned too. "It's not that unusual, yeh got a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head—that's one o' the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Hailey sat in a chair next to the peas. The Stone is doomed.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" Michael asked.

"Mighta come up," Hagrid answered. He was frowning, like he was trying to remember. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks. Let's see…yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter ge ter any old home. So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he—did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Hermione asked.

"Well—yeah—how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep—" Hagrid looked horrified. "I shouln'ta told yeh that!" He looked at them, "forget I said it!" They started running to Hogwarts, "hey! Where're yeh going!"

They didn't speak until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumblefore," Hailey stated. "Hagrid told the strange how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or You-Know-Who under that cloak. It must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?"

They looked around, trying to see if there was a sign pointing them in the right direction, but they never been told where Dumbledore lived nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

Hailey started, "we'll just have to ask—"

"What are you five doing inside?" Profess McGonagall demanded, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as if that was a fishy thing to do. Hailey frowned, wondering why asking to see the headmaster seemed like an odd thing to do. Professor McGonagall asked, "Why?"

"It's about the Philosopher's Stone," Hailey blurted out.

The books Professor McGonagall was holding feel to the floor. "How do you know—?" she spluttered.

"I think—I _know_ —that someone is trying to steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Hailey said.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. He received an urgent owl ten minutes ago and he flew off to London at once. I don't know how you five found out about the Stone but rest assured it's to well protected," Professor McGonagall explained.

Hailey started, "but Professor—"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," Professor McGonagall said sternly. She started picking up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

They waited until they were sure that Professor McGonagall was out of earshot.

"I'm sure Snape is going to steal the Stone, tonight," Hailey said. "He found out about everything he needs, and now he got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note and I'm sure that the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

Mandy started, "What can we—?"

Hermione gasped and they turned around to see Snape standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said, smoothly. They just stared at him. Snape had an odd twisted smile, "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this."

"We were just going to—" Hailey started.

"You want to be more careful," Snape interrupted. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. Ravenclaw really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Hailey felt her face warm up and they started heading to the door. "Be warned, anymore nighttime wanderings and I will personal make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

Hailey wasn't sure who Snape was talking to. Her, Ron, or Michael? Michael was the other person who got in trouble for walking around at night. Snape didn't hate Michael as much as Snape despised her. So, why would Snape personally expel Michael?

Michael seemed to be thinking along the same lines as they headed outside.

"Okay, here's what we've got to do. One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape—wait outside the staff-room and follow him if he leaves it. Michael, I think you should do that," Hailey said.

Michael seemed even more confused, "Why me?"

Hailey looked at him, "you fell into unicorn blood. You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick. You can claim it traumatized you and he can give you those cupcakes while you talk about it. Robert Hilliard did say that he's always there to listen to us if we're in a state. We'll stay on the third floor corridor."

"I think I'll wait for Dumbledore to show up. Like, I'll keep a look out for him just in case he turns up," Mandy said.

"Good idea," Hailey said.

Michael agreed with the plan and Hailey and the two Gryffindors went inside. When they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school, Professor McGonagall turned again.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed, losing her temper, "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take fifty points from each of your Houses!" Ron looked like he was going to say something, but Professor McGonagall interrupted him, "yes, Weasley, from my own House!"

They went to the entrance hall, hoping that at least Michael's part of Hailey's plan was working. Michael returned, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry. Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick because I wanted to talk about the unicorn blood incident, and Snape went to get him, but I left because I have no clue where he went and I was sure that I would've got in trouble if he noticed that I was following him."

"Its fine," Hailey said. "I'm going to the corridor, tonight. I'm going to get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" Ron exclaimed, "The Ravenclaw Tower had warped your brain."

"You can't," Hermione said, "After what McGonagall and Snape said? You'll be expelled!"

"To hell with that!" Hailey shouted, "Don't you understand? If Snape gets a hold of the Stone, You-Know-Who is coming back! Haven't you heard what is like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? Do you think he'll you and your families along if Ravenclaw or Gryffindor wins the House Cup? No, I don't bloody think so! If I get caught before I get the Stone, I don't care! I'll go back to the Dursleys and I'll just wait for him to find him me there! It's dying early that I would've liked, but I'm never going to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and you would have to tie me down, because there's nothing you can say to stop me. You-Know-Who killed Susan's family, my parents, and who knows how many people's families, remember?"

"You're right, Hailey," Hermione said in a small voice.

"I'll just use the Invisibility Cloak," Hailey said, mostly to herself.

"Will it cover all four of us?" Michael asked.

"All—all four of us?" Hailey asked confused.

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" Ron asked.

"How do you think you'd get the Stone with us? I'd better go and look through my books. There might be something useful in there," Hermione said.

"If we get caught, you will be expelled, too," Michael pointed out.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione said in a grim tone. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent of his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

Michael looked a little impressed, "Damn. He told me I got a hundred and five percent."

* * *

Michael and Hailey went to the Gryffindor common room entrance under the Invisibility Cloak. She had pocketed the flute that Hagrid had made her for Christmas, which she found a little odd, but she pushed that thought to the side.

They had agreed to meet up with Hermione and Ron at a set time in front of Gryffindor entrance, so they wouldn't run into Filch who may be prowling the corridor for more students who may be out of bed.

They showed up right on time as Hermione and Ron were leaving the common room. Hermione was saying sorry to someone and Hailey threw the Cloak over them. They moved slowly, trying to keep hidden and trying not to make much noise. They didn't run into anyone and they came up across Peeves in front of the staircase leading up to the third corridor. Peeves was loosening the carpet so students would trip over them. They walked slowly and Peeves turned around.

"Who's there?" Peeves demanded. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

"Peeves," Michael said in a hoarse whisper, nearly startling Hailey. "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

It looked like Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. "So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," Peeves said in a greasy tone. "My mistake, my mistake—I didn't see you—of course I didn't, you're invisible—forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," Michael croaked. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will." Peeves agreed, rising in the air again. "Hope you business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." He scooted off.

"That was bloody _brilliant_ , Michael," Ron whispered.

They were outside the third-floor corridor and they noticed that the door was ajar. The open door seemed to impress all four of them.

"Snape's already got past Fluffy," Hailey said. She looked at the three, "If any of you want to leave, go ahead. I won't make fun of you for it."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermione said.

"I'm all in," Michael stated.

They opened the door and Hailey removed the Cloak. She folded it as quickly and as small as she can and stuffed it in her pocket.

The low rumbling growls were distracting. All three of Fluffy's noses sniffled madly in their direction even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"It looks like a harp," Ron stated, "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Hailey stated and took the flute out. "Well, here it goes…" She put the flute to her lips and blew. It wasn't a tune, but the dog's eyes began to droop at the first note. The dog's growls ceased slowly and it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Michael warned and Hailey rolled her eyes. They crept toward the trapdoor and they felt the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. Michael and Ron pulled the trapdoor open, while Hailey kept playing the flute.

"Want to go first, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No I don't!" Hermione responded.

"All right," Ron said.

"I'll go first," Michael said and jumped through the trapdoor. After a few seconds, "It's okay! It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron went second and Hermione went third. Hailey kept playing the flute as she moved to the trap door, but somehow tripped and fell through it.

Hailey frowned, "What is this stuff?" It felt like some sort of…plant. She looked at Michael and Ron, "Look at you both!" They had snakelike tendrils around their legs. Hermione jumped up before the plant got a firm grip on her.

Ron and Michael started fighting against it, but the plant wound faster around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered. "I know what this is—it's Devil's Snare!"

"I'm so glad to know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron said, leaning back to stop the plant for curling around his neck.

"Shut up," Hermione ordered. "I'm trying to remember how to kill it."

"Hurry up, I can't breathe," Ron said. Hailey wrestled with a vine that was trying to curl around her chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, what did Professor Sprout say?" Hermione said to herself.

Michael was pulling at a vine that curled around his arm. Hailey and Michael shouted at her, "Start a fire!"

"Of course—but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands together.

Michael looked at her, "Are you kidding me!"

"Have you gone mad?" Ron bellowed at her, "Are you a witch or not?"

"Oh, right!" Hermione said, whipping out her wand. She waved it around and muttered something. Jet blue flames like the ones she used on Snape came shooting out of the wand.

They felt the vines loosen their grip as it moved from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it released the four first years and they scampered off of the Devil's Snare. The floor was made out of some sort of stone and they walked down a stone passageway, which sloped downwards.

"Do you hear something?" Ron asked.

There was a soft rustling and clinking sound from up ahead.

"It sounds like…wings to me," Hailey responded.

"There's light up ahead—I can see something moving," Michael stated.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Would they attack if we cross the room?" Hermione asked.

"They don't look vicious, but I suppose they would be if they attack as one if we tried to cross the room," Hailey said. "I'll go first." She covered her face and ran across the room, and slammed into the door. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. The other three ran up, and Hermione even tried the Alohomora Charm, which didn't work.

"Now what?" Ron asked, and they looked at the birds. They were soaring high and glittering— _glittering_?

Hailey looked closely, "I think they're keys! Winged keys!" She looked around the chamber, "that must mean—yes look…a broomstick!" She pointed at one.

"There are hundreds of them. How do you know which one goes to the door?" Hermione asked.

"You'll be looking for a big, old fashioned one. Possibly silver, like the lock." Ron stated, examining the lock.

She nodded, "got it." She got on the broomstick and took off on it. It took a few minutes for her to spot the key with a crumpled wing.

It took a little long for her to get the key, but she did. She landed and crammed the poor winged-key in the lock. The lock clicked open and the key took off, looking more battered. She pulled the door open and looked at the others. "It's not too late to turn back now."

"Let's keep going," Hermione said.

The corridor was dark and when they walked in, it light suddenly flooded the room. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were taller than they were and looked like they were carved from black stone. Facing them where the white chessmen, but they had no faces.

Michael looked at the pieces, "Now what?"

"We have to play our way across the room," Ron said, pointing the other door. He walked up and placed his hand on the knight's horse and it sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned to look down at Ron. Ron asked, "Do we—er—have to join you to get across?"

The knight nodded and Ron turned to the other three, "This needs thinking about…I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces." He was thinking. "Now don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess—"

"We're not offended," Hailey said.

"I never played," Michael responded.

"Just tell us what to do," Hermione said.

"All right, Michael, you'll be that bishop over there." Ron said, pointing, "Hermione you go take the castle's place, and Hailey, you're going to be the rook."

They took the squares, which the pieces moved out of the way.

"White always goes first in chess," Ron said. "Yes, look."

The white pieces started moving and Ron started directing the black pieces which did as they were told.

Hailey was trembling, what would happen to her if she had to lose? The white pieces were decimating them, but Ron was going around taking the pieces as well, trying to avoid them getting in danger.

The white queen turned to Ron, who said, "Yes—it's the only way."

"No!" The other three shouted.

"That's chess! You've got to make sacrifices!" Ron snapped back.

"There has to be a different way," Michael said. "Maybe you can…"

"Do you want Snape to steal the Stone or not?" Ron replied, "she'll take me and you'll be free to checkmate the king." He stepped forward and Hailey covered her eyes. She heard the shatter of the horse, heard Hermione scream, and the slide of the queen moving Ron off the board. She kept her eyes closed and soon there was a slide of the pieces parting. She opened them and went to check on Ron who was unconscious, with Hermione and Michael.

"I'll stay here with Ron and wait for help," Hermione said. "You two go on."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Yes, someone needs to make sure he's all right," Hermione said. "You two are Ravenclaws, you'll figure out the rest."

"Stay safe," Hailey said.

"You two better be careful," Hermione replied and they two left in the next room. There was a taller troll, unconscious, with a bloody lump on its head.

They covered their noses with their robes.

"I'm glad I don't have to fight that one," Hailey said as they went to the next room. It wasn't very threatening since it had seven different shaped bottles on a table.

They stepped over the threshold and a purple fire instantly sprang up behind them in the doorway, while in front of them, there was a black fire.

"Look. There's a roll of paper next to them," Michael said. They walked forward and Hailey picked up the paper. She looked at it. "What is it?"

"It's…it's a puzzle," Hailey said. "You've got to use logic to solve it." She read it out loud:

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting in line.  
Chose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

"Okay, so there's two wines, three poisons, and two we use to go back and to go forward," Hailey said.

"Right," Michael said. "The fourth clue says the second left and second on the right are twins. So the twins are nettle wine. The first clue says that the poison is to the left of the nettle wine. So the first is poison, second is wine. The fifth is poison and the sixth is wine."

Hailey looked at the paper, "It says that neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides. So, those two aren't poison."

"Okay, we got two poisons, two wines; we need one more poison and the two potions," Michael said. "The two on the ends aren't matching. The first is poison, but the last one is a giant, but it doesn't hold poison. The dwarf also doesn't hold poison. So, the last one must mean that it goes back. The third one is a dwarf but it also doesn't hold poison. The third one and the last are the potions that we need."

Hailey grabbed the smallest vial and Michael took the giant bottle. Michael handed her his wand, "Okay, here. If Snape is in there, he might not fight fair. If anything happens, use the full Body-Bind."

Hailey nodded. "I got it. I'll be fine." She handed him the Invisibility Cloak. "Here, take this."

He grabbed it and he hugged her, which was a little startling and she patted his back twice. Hailey felt her face heat up in embarrassment. He released her, "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too." Hailey replied, and realized her mistake. "You go first."

He drank from the round bottle and shuddered. He went through the purple flames and Hailey looked forward.

"Here goes nothing," Hailey said to herself. She drank from the small bottle and it felt like ice flooded her body. She walked through the black flames, but they didn't burn her. She saw nothing but darkness and stepped into the last chamber. She was expecting to see Snape, even You-Know-Who, not Professor Quirrell.

* * *

A/N: Just two more chapters to go.


	16. The Man With Two Faces

"It's you?" Hailey shouted at Quirrell, confused.

"Me," Quirrell responded, calmly. "I was wondering when I was going to meet you here, Potter."

Hailey was still confused. She was expecting to see Snape, "I thought—Snape was—"

"Severus?" Quirrell sounded incredulous and gave a cold, sharp laugh, which made Hailey shiver. "Severus does seem like the type doesn't he? It was so useful having him around, swooping around like an overgrown bat. Who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Hailey was still in disbelief. She was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason, but she couldn't figure out who was really trying to steal the Stone? "Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. _I_ tried to kill you, you daft girl! Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she went to set fire to Snape at that Qudditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off the broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

Hailey felt like her brain failed at that. Snape was trying to save her? Why would he do that? He despised her. "He was trying to _save_ me?"

"Of course," Quirrell said, coldly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Ravenclaw from winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

He snapped his fingers and then ropes sprung out of nowhere, wrapping around her tightly. She looked at the ropes, realizing it was the Incarcerous Spell.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

" _You_ let the troll in?" Hailey asked, in disbelief. This man, who seems to be afraid of his own shadow, let a troll in?

Quirrell explained, "I have a special gift with trolls—you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off—and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bit Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

Hailey frowned, looking at the mirror.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured. He walked around the mirror tapping it. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London. I'll be far away by the time he gets back."

Hailey looked at Quirrell, "I saw you and Snape in the forest."

"Yes, he was onto me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me—as though he could, when I have Lord Voldemort on my side," Quirrell said. Hailey flinched at the name. He stared hungrily into the mirror. "I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?"

Hailey had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror. "But Snape always seemed to hate me."

"Oh, he does," Quirrell replied, "Heavens, yes. He went to Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other, but he never wanted you _dead_."

"I heard you a few days ago, sobbing—I thought Snape was threatening you…" Hailey replied.

For the first time, Quirrell looked scared. "Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions—he is a great wizard and I am weak—"

"He was there in the classroom with you?" Hailey asked stunned.

"He is with me where I go." Quirrell explained, "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He had to be very hard on me, since he does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me…decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me."

Hailey remembered her trip to Diagon Alley—she met him and even shook hands with him. She had no reason to blame him for something. She thought, _What I want more than anything is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. If I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it, which I'll see where it's hidden! I got to look without Quirrell realizing what I'm doing._

She started to edge to the left to try to get in front of the glass without Quirrell realizing it. The ropes around her ankles were too tight, so she ending up falling over.

"What does the mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Quirrell said to himself.

"Use the girl…use the girl…" a high-pitched voice said, coming from Quirrell. It didn't sound like Quirrell at all.

"Yes, Potter, come here." Quirrell said. He clapped once and the rope binding her fell off. She stood up. "Look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

Hailey knew she must lie and walked toward him. _I must lie. I can't tell him the truth._ She thought desperately, _I can't let him have the Stone._ She stood in front of the mirror and Quirrell was standing behind her.

She could smell the weird, funny smell coming from his turban. She closed her eyes and opened them. She saw her reflection, pale, shaking, and terrified. Suddenly the reflection held up a large, blood-red stone. She realized it was the Philosopher's Stone and her reflection smiled. Her reflection winked at her, as she put it in her pocket. She felt a weight enter her own pocket and wondered if she somehow managed to get the Stone.

"Well?" Quirrelll demanded, "What did you see?"

Hailey had to pull out some courage that she supposedly had. "I see my House cheering and getting in a group hug because we won the House Championship. I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore."

Quirrell cursed and shoved her out of the way. She felt the weight against her leg as she nearly hit the ground. She slowly started walking to the fire, wondering if she might be able to leave the black fire.

"She lies. She lies…" the high-pitched voice said.

Hailey wondered how the voice knew that.

Quirrell turned to face her, looking enraged. "Potter, come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you really see?"

"Let me speak to her, face-to-face," the high pitched voice said.

"Master, you're not strong enough," Quirrell said.

"I have enough strength…for this," the voice replied.

Hailey felt like she was back with the Devil's Snare, rooted to the spot. She watched entranced, while Quirrell started unraveling the turban.

 _What's going on?_ Hailey wondered, staring as the last wrap fell down. Quirrell turned around, slowly.

There was a face on the back of his head. It was chalk-white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils. It was terrible and Hailey couldn't scream. She felt like she was petrified.

"Hailey Potter…" the face whispered. Hailey couldn't step back, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't even scream. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor. I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds. Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past few weeks, you and that _retched_ boy saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest. Once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now, why don't you be a good girl and give me that Stone in your pocket?"

The feeling surged into her legs and she stumbled backwards. "No!"

"Don't be a fool," the face snarled, "Better you save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents. They died begging me for mercy."

Hailey doubted that. The Sorting Hat told her that they were in Gryffindor, which was a house for bravery after all. She was sure that they won't die begging for mercy. "You're lying!"

Quirrell was walking backward so the face could still see her.

"How touching…" the face hissed, "I always value bravery. Yes, girl, your parents were very brave. I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight, but your mother needn't have died. She was trying to protect you. Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"I'm never giving it to you!" Hailey shouted back, "And that's the truth!" She grabbed Michael's wand out of her pocket and held it out, ready to use the Body-Bind spell, " _P_ —" Quirrell did one hand motion, causing Michael's wand to fly out of her hand, and right across the chamber. She ran for it.

"Seize her!" The face shouted.

Quirrell somehow managed to grab Hailey's upper arm and a searing pain entered her scar. It felt like her head was going to split in two. She screamed and started slapping at Quirrell to be released. Surprisingly, he let go of her. She hit the ground, the pain in her lessening, and looked for Michael's wand. She could barely see through the tears in her eyes and she managed to spot it a few feet away. She started crawling for it, shaking, and she could feel tears roll down her cheeks.

"Seize her!" Voldemort shouted and louder, " _Seize her_!"

Quirrell jumped over and grabbed her ankles. Hailey started kicking at his face, the pain in her head swelling. Someone was howling in agony, but she wasn't sure who it was. It could've been Quirrell, but she wasn't sure. It could've been her.

Hailey started kicking at Quirrell harder who released her. He was looking at his hands and Hailey could see that they were raw, red, and blistering.

"Master, I cannot hold her! My hands! My hands!" Quirrell shouted, still looking at his hands.

"Kill her, then! Kill her!" Voldermort ordered.

She got up and started running for Michael's wand, but Quirrell tackled her. He reached for her neck and Hailey touched his face, shoving him away. His face started blistering.

"Kill her, you fool! Get it over with! Kill her!" Voldemort repeated and Quirrell pulled out his wand, ready to perform a curse on her.

Hailey reached over and grabbed his face again. He backed away and Hailey got up. She needed to grab him and keep him for performing a spell on her. She grabbed his arm and the pain in her head was building. She could hear Voldemort shrieking, "kill her!" over and over again. She could hear Quirrell screaming or was it her or was it both? He was trying to throw her off by swinging his arm round, but she held on and clawed at him. He couldn't touch her because it caused him agony to even do it. She heard someone shouting her name repeatedly.

She felt her grip on Quirrell loosen, but she still struggled to grab him. She couldn't let Voldemort and Quirrell get the Stone. She couldn't let them win. She couldn't let Voldemort form a new body. She kicked and clawed to get to Quirrell. Her vision was turning white, then to fuzzy grey, and then it started to blacken. She was falling into blackness, yet she still struggled, and then she saw darkness.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I think this is the shortest chapter for this story so far.


	17. End of the Term

There was something gold glinting above Hailey. It was the Snitch! She tried to grab it, but her hands were too heavy to lift. She blinked to see that it was a pair of glasses in front of her face. She blinked again seeing that it was Dumbledore's face.

"Good afternoon, Hailey," Dumbledore greeted.

Hailey stared up at him confused and then remembered, "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell the entire time! He's got the Stone! Sir, we have to be quick—"

"Calm yourself, dear girl, you're a little behind the times," Dumbledore said calmly. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

Hailey was confused, "Then who has it? Sir, I—"

"Hailey, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out," Dumbledore said.

Hailey swallowed and looked down. She was in a bed with white sheets and realized that she must be in the hospital wing. She looked beside her and noticed the bedside table was piled high with what looked half of a sweet shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore said beaming. "What happened in the dungeons is between you and Professor Quirrell, so naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends, Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?" Hailey asked, trying to figure it out. It made her head hurt.

Dumbledore answered, "Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Corner, and Miss Brocklehurst will be relieved you have come around, they have been extremely worried."

Hailey started, "But sir, the Stone—"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say," Dumbledore explained.

Hailey remembered grabbing Quirrell and there was a lot of screaming. "You got there? You got Mandy's owl?"

Dumbledore said, "We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell away from you—"

"It was _you_?" Hailey asked in disbelief.

"I feared I might be too late," Dumbledore stated.

Hailey said, "You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer—"

"Not the Stone, girl, you," Dumbledore replied. "The effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

Hailey was worried for Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle, "Destroyed? But your friend—Nicolas Flamel—"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore sounded quite delighted. "You _did_ do the research properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"That means he and Perenelle will die, won't they?" Hailey asked.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affair in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at Hailey and she realized she must have looked amazed. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenell, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human being would choose above all—the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Hailey stared up at the ceiling lost for word. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling. "Sir? I've been thinking…Sir—even if the Stone is gone, You-Know-Who might—"

"Call him Voldemort, Hailey. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of thing itself," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?" Hailey asked, trying to wrap her mind round it.

Dumbledore explained, "No, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share. Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Hailey, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time—and if he is delayed again and again, why, he may never return to power."

She nodded, but stopped because it made her head hurt. "Sir, there are some things I'd like to know about, if you can tell me…things I want to know the truth about…"

"The truth," Dumbledore sighed, "it is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason no to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

Hailey had to think about it, why would Voldemort want to kill her? "Well…Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day…put it far from your mind for now, Hailey. When you are older…I know you'll hate to hear this…when you're ready, you'll know."

Hailey wanted to argue with him, but she knew it wouldn't be worth it. "Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" She nearly shuddered at the wording.

Dumbledore started to explain, "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign…to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Hailey had to wipe her tears off with the sheet. She was protected because he mother loved her. Dumbledore had become interested in a bird out of the windowsill. "Do you know who sent me the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Ah—your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Hailey noticed that Dumbledore's eyes seem to twinkle. "Useful thing…your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchen to steal food when he was here."

Hailey figured that she would probably do the same thing. "Michael's wand—"

"Has been returned to its proper owner," Dumbledore finished.

Hailey remembered Quirrell saying that Snape hated her because of her dad. "There's something else…"

Dumbledore replied, "Fire away."

Hailey started, "Quirrell said Snape—"

" _Professor_ Snape, Hailey," Dumbledore interrupted.

Hailey said, "Yeah—Quirrell said that Professor Snape hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

Dumbledore said, "Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself, Mr Malfoy, and Miss Parkinson. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What did he do?" Hailey asked.

"He saved his life," Dumbledore answered.

Hailey was shocked, "What?"

"Yes…" Dumbledore trailed off. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt. I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…"

Hailey tried to understand that. Malfoy hated her because she turned down his offer of friendship. Parkinson hated her because Malfoy hates her. Why did her dad and Snape hate each other? Did her dad offer his friendship to Snape? Did Snape offer friendship to her dad? Why?

"There's one more thing…" Hailey started.

Dumbledore asked, "Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?" Hailey asked.

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to _find_ the Stone—find it but not use it—would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just themselves making gold or drinking the Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes. Now enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets." Dumbledore reached in the pile of sweets and pulled out- "Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one…"

Hailey was disgusted at that and watched as Dumbledore look through the box. "And since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them—but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He popped the golden-brown bean in his mouth and choked, "alas! Ear wax!"

* * *

Dumbledore had left and it turned out that her friends wanted to see her. Madam Pomfrey was a nice woman who happened to be very strict.

"You need rest," Pomfrey said.

"Five minutes," Hailey pleaded.

"Absolutely not," Pomfrey responded.

"But you let Professor Dumbledore in," Hailey pointed out.

"Of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need _rest_ ," Pomfrey stated firmly.

Hailey motioned to her body, "I am resting. See? I am lying down and everything…"

"Oh, very well," Pomfrey sighed in exasperation, "but _only_ for five minutes."

She let the four in and Hailey was glad that they didn't attempt to hug her.

"Hailey, we were sure that you were going to—Dumbledore was so worried—" Hermione started.

"The whole school's talking about it," Ron stated, "What _really_ happened?"

Hailey told them everything: Quirrell, the mirror, the Stone, and Voldemort. It was strange and when she told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Mandy gasped and Hermione screamed.

"So, the Stone's gone?" Ron asked, sounding in disbelief.

"Flamel's just going to _die_?" Michael asked.

Hailey said, "That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that 'to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he off his rocker," Ron said. He looked impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"I still think he came from Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor," Mandy muttered. Ron gave the blonde a strange look.

"What happened to you three?" Hailey asked.

"I got back all right," Michael said. "Hermione brought Ron round."

"It took a while and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall—" Hermione said.

"He already knew and just said, 'Hailey's gone after him, hasn't she?' and hurtled off to the third floor." Michael finished.

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" Ron asked, "Sending you your father's Cloak and everything?" Hailey wondered the same thing.

"Well," Hermione exploded, "If he did—I mean to say—that's terrible—" she looked at Hailey, "you could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," Hailey said. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, alright," Ron proudly, said. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-the-year feast tomorrow. You missed the Quidditch match by the way, Gryffindor steamrolled Ravenclaw."

"The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course," Michael stated.

"The food will be good anyway," Ron said, cheerfully.

Madam Pomfrey walked in, "You nearly had fifteen minutes, now out!"

* * *

After sleeping, that surprisingly lacked nightmares, Hailey felt semi-normal.

"I want to go to the feast." She told Madam Pomfrey was straightening the many candy boxes. "I can go, right?"

"Professor Dumbledore says that you are allowed to go." Madam Pomfrey said, as though Dumbledore didn't realize that feast could be risky. "You have another visitor."

Hailey was confused. Dumbledore came to see her, her four friends did as well. "Who is it?"

Hagrid walked in right as Hailey spoke. In looked like Hagrid was too big to be allowed in and he sat down next to her. He took one look at her and burst into tears.

Hailey wondered if she looked worse than she thought.

"It's—all—my—ruddy—fault!" Hagrid sobbed, putting his head in his hands. Hailey was stunned at Hagrid's reaction. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

Hailey looked at him, who shaking with grief and remorse. Big tears leaked down in Hagrid's beard. "Hagrid! He'd have found out somehow. This is Voldemort we're talking about. He'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died," Hagrid sobbed, "an' don't say the name!"

"Voldemort!" She shouted and Hagrid stopped crying, maybe out of shock. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, so he can't use it." She picked up a Chocolate Frog and held it out to him. "Have a Chocolate Frog since I've got loads…"

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"Please tell me it's not a stoat sandwich?" Hailey joked.

Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Nah, Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course he shoulda sacked me instead—anyway, got yeh this…"

Hagrid gave Hailey a handsome, leather-covered book. She opened it and saw pictures of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at her from every page was her parents. She couldn't speak and she saw a picture of her dad holding her in a pink onesie. She felt tears coming on.

Hagrid explained, "Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos…knew yeh didn' have any…d'yeh like it?"

She couldn't speak and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Hagrid took that a sign that she loved it, which she did.

* * *

Hailey made her way down to the end-of-the-year feast alone, that night. Madam Pomfrey had fussed about, insisting on giving her one last checkup. When she stepped in the Great Hall, everything suddenly went silent. It was full and decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

She walked in and went to the Ravenclaw table. She sat in between Mandy and Michael.

A minute or two later, Dumbledore arrived and the talking went away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore stated cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink out teeth into our delicious feast."

Hailey was confused at the term 'wheezing waffle'. Apparently she wasn't the only one, judging from the confused looks that Mandy and Michael have made.

"What a year it has been!" Dumbledore continued. "Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor has three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two points."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Hailey looked over to see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account." It seemed like the room went very still and quiet. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First—to Mr Ronald Weasley…"

Hailey looked over to see that Ron had gone purple in the face. Hailey wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or stopped breathing.

"…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

There were cheers from the Gryffindor table. She faintly heard Percy saying, "my brother, you know! My youngest brother! He got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" There was silence again. "Second—to Miss Hermione Granger…for lighting a fire in the gloom, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

She did the math, Gryffindor was now at four-hundred and twelve points. She looked over to see that Hermione buried her face in her arms. She was sure that Hermione was in tears. "Thirdly, there are all kinds of courage to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

Gryffindor was now at four-hundred and twenty-two points and there were some cheers for Neville, who never scored a point, as much as Hailey was told.

"Fourthly, to Mr Michael Corner, for using cool logic in the face of fire, I award Ravenclaw fifty points," Dumbledore said.

Hailey looked over to see that Michael had turned red and looked like he was trying to slowly slide under the table and there were cheers from Ravenclaw.

Hailey realized that they were up at four hundred and seventy-six points. They had beaten Slytherin and there was a lot of cheers.

"And lastly," Dumbledore stated, and everything got quiet again. "To Miss Hailey Potter, for having pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Ravenclaw, sixty points."

Hailey had to think about it, which meant that they had five-hundred and thirty-six points. There was a loud explosion of cheers from all the tables. Ravenclaw had beaten Slytherin, they had ended the six year streak!

Hailey looked over to see that Malfoy and Pansy were looking stunned.

"Which means," Dumbledore said, over the noise, because even Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was cheering over the downfall of Slytherin. "We need a little change of decoration."

He clapped once, and the green became blue and the silver became bronze. The huge Slytherin serpent vanished and the Ravenclaw eagle took its place. Hailey looked over at the High Table to see that Snape was shaking Professor Flitwick's hand, with a horrible, twisted, fake smile. Snape looked at Hailey and she knew that his feelings toward her won't change.

That wouldn't ruin her mood. She was going to have the best evening of her life. It was better than Christmas, or winning at Quidditch, or knocking out mountain trolls.

* * *

She forgot about the exam results returning. She got by with good marks. Apparently she placed fifth and Michael got fourth. Mandy had gotten third. She figured that Hermione got first. Ron didn't do to bad being placed at eleventh.

Ron told her that Neville scraped by with his Herbology point making up for his abysmal Potions one. Goyle and Crabbe had managed to scrap by too.

Their wardrobes were empty and their trunks were packed. Notes were handed out to all students warning them not to use magic over the holidays.

Hagrid was there to take down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; so they can board Hogwarts Express. Michael had grabbed onto Hailey's arm as they went across the lake, which Hailey didn't mind.

They had a conversation about the common rooms. Apparently in Ravenclaw, the boys and girls weren't allowed in each other's dorms, while it was just the girls who were allowed in the boys' dorms. Apparently Rowena Ravenclaw, thought it would be fair to both genders if they can't enter each other's dorms.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes, so they don't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron said.

"All four of us?" Hailey asked, looking at the other three.

Ron looked at them, frowning. Maybe he realized it as well.

"Maybe one person goes to each place for a week or something," Hailey said. "Like I go to Ron's for a week, while Michael or Hermione goes to Mandy's, and I go to Michael's while Mandy or Hermione goes with Ron. Then I go to Hermione's or something like that. It'll be a rotation thing. However none of you can come with me to the Dursleys. They won't like it because I'm a witch and I'm sure they don't want that under their roof."

"We'll owl each other to sort out the details," Ron said.

"I'll look forward to it," Hailey said. "It'll be something to look forward to during the holidays."

Ron, Hermione, and Hailey went through the barricade first.

"There she is, Mum! Look they're walking together!" Ginny said.

Hailey was confused at what that they meant. Mrs Weasley smiled at them, "Busy year?"

"Yes, thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs Weasley," Hailey said.

"Oh, it was nothing dear." Molly said and she noticed that Michael and Mandy came through the barricade.

"Ready, are you?" Uncle Vernon asked, purple in the face. His mustache was still and he was looking furious as if Hailey had the nerve to be carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were looking terrified.

"You must be Hailey's family!" Mrs Weasley said, cheerfully.

"In a manner of speaking," Uncle Vernon replied, gruffly. "Hurry up, girl, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

She hung back to speak to her four friends. "See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have—" Mandy trailed off, wondering how unpleasant Uncle Vernon would be over the holidays.

"—a good holiday?" Michael finished for Mandy, at a lost for words, too.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "What they said."

"I will. _They_ don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…" Hailey said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Year 1 is finally completed. Thanks for sticking around to read, review, favorite, and alert this, even though I used a very clichéd idea, like turning Harry into a girl and stuffing them in a different House type of thing. I'm sure I lost readers along the way, but I still finished it.


End file.
